RWBY: The Guardian Wolf
by Alpha Omega Wolf
Summary: (First story here at fanfiction) Team RWBY was assigned to bring a young man to beacon from the isolated parts of Beoland, but what they don't know is that he holds a power from the forgotten past... And what is he to Team RWBY? (Sorry if my summary sucked XD No Pairings for now) Rated T for mild cussing and a little violence
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, so hey guys… This is my first time writing a story here so hehehe….**

 **Anyways… on with the story XD Alpha out**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY... only the OC's XD**

* * *

 **Thousands of years ago, there was a creature that was made for destruction. That creature was the most powerful of them all that it was feared by not only the creatures of Grimm, but also by hunters and huntresses around the world. It lived long causing great earthquakes, havoc, and fear. No information was known about its origin. However, after thousands of years of havoc and pushing mankind to extinction, it mysteriously disappeared**

"Wha-?!"

Ruby was sleeping in Oobleck's class when her scroll went off

"And Miss Rose" Oobleck stopped in front of her "Please silent your scroll. I don't want any distraction in my class"

"Sorry Doctor Oobleck" She sheepishly smiled

Dr. Oobleck went back to his lecturing. Ruby sighed and tried to listen to his machine gun-like mouth

"So this creature that mysteriously disappeared is called Armored Celestial Beodragon. While we are lucky to never see it in our time-"

"So how powerful is this creature that it was soo feared? What? We could just kill it" Cardin said with pride

"Well, it seems that you are not listening to the lecture Mr. Winchester" The whole class snickers "It was just the only Grimm that made remnant what it was today, and although it was in your Grimm studies, I will tell you this so listen carefully. The remnant in the past was a big patch of land. When the Beodragon appeared, the earthquakes that it caused made the remnant we know today"

Oobleck wanted to say more but the bell rang

"Now that you know some info on this creature, I want you to research more about this Grimm. Although you Mr. Winchester will be having an extra assignment for belittling this creature"

"Aww man" Cardin whined

"Everyone, have a good day"

Every student went to their daily activities. Ruby checked her scroll for the message

 _"Message From: Professor Ozpin_

 _All members of Team RWBY please see me in the office after your class"_

'Huh? That's odd' she let out a worried sigh 'Please don't tell me that Yang did something stupid again'

Ruby rushed to the office and saw all her teammates waiting for her outside the office

"Yang, did you do something stupid again?" Weiss said irritatingly

"What?! I did nothing this time!" Yang raised her hands defensively

"Anyways" Blake said grabbing their attention "Ruby's here let's just go"

"Blake's right" Ruby said as she held the handle "Better be saying the truth Yang"

Yang just rolled her eyes "I did nothing" she mumbled

When they went inside, Ozpin was reading some files and sipping his mug of… whatever is in there

"Team RWBY, please take a seat"

The four complied. The three looked at Ozpin for clarification

"Well, if you're wondering as of why you four are here, it is because I have an urgent mission for the four of you. And no, Miss Xiao Long didn't do anything funny this time"

Yang gave them a raspberry while the three rolled their eyes. Ozpin cleared his throat

"News just came in about a man living in a hostile environment known as Beoland. I want you four to check whether this news was just a hoax"

'Beoland? Why does it sound familiar?' Ruby thought

"So on where part of Beoland should we start looking?" Weiss looked at him

"It's a 2 day ride from here" Ozpin gave them the map "It's far from the nearest civilization. I need to warn you though; Beoland is full of creatures of Grimm but mostly Beowolf. The Grimms are stronger in that area. It also had a rough stormy weather that becomes fine often." He then looked at Team RWBY "But it's up to you whether you accept the mission or not"

They looked at Ruby

"Is there no other teams that could take this mission sir?"

"Sadly, none"

"We'll take it"

"Good" Ozpin handed them a folder "Here details along with some info on the spotted young man. If you find him, I want you to go back with him. If this is just a hoax, I want you to go back immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" They said in unison

"Good" He smiled at them "Ms. Goodwitch, please assist them to the bullhead after they prepare for the mission"

Later, Ms. Goodwitch led them to a reserved bull head and wished them luck on their mission. As the bullhead took off, Weiss scanned the files

"WHAT?! He had a criminal record for killing a thousand men?!"

"Calm down Weiss" Ruby sighed

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN WE ARE GOING TO FETCH A KILLING MACHINE?!" Weiss threw her hands in the air

"Maybe there is a reason for him for killing them and Professor Ozpin won't send us to this mission if he's dangerous right?" Blake said earning a huff from Weiss

"Ugh, I can't believe you two. How about you Yang?" The heiress looked over to the blonde

Yang was nodding her head in some rhythm and seemed to be oblivious to the world

"YANG!" Weiss shouted her ear off

Yang jolted from the sudden noise and looked at the angry heiress

"Yes? Why is our Weissy Yangry?" Yang looked at them with a wide grin

It only earned groans and a face palm from Weiss

"Don't tempt me to throw you off this plane right now you brute" Weiss said coldly that the three of them shivered

"Schneeriously?"


	2. Chapter 2: Info gathering

**Yay ! Welcome to chapter 2 soo.. Uh, enjoy the story- Alpha out**

* * *

Team RWBY entered the Beoland territory and landed on the nearest civilization they found. They needed to talk to the man who spotted their target and to have a lead as to where they should start looking at the isolated parts of this land

"Soo, they say that this man's name was Benedict. And I think that we should start asking right now" Weiss said as she looked at the scroll

"Well, I will be staying here until you all came back" Charles, their pilot looked at the bullhead "And I'll check the bullhead to make sure that we won't have any complications on the way there"

They nodded and started to look for Benedict. An old man led them to a well-built house near a tavern. They knocked and greeted by a man with a Beowolf skin as his cloak

"Good day" Ruby greeted "Are you Benedict?"

"Yes. Is there anything you want?"

"Have you seen this man?"

Benedict looked at the picture closely before nodding his head

"Let's discuss it inside" Benedict said with a warm smile "It's kind of cold out here"

The four went inside and saw a variety of Grimms that are frozen in place and skinned Grimms. They even saw a head of an Ursa on his wall

"Well, if you're wondering what are these" Benedict took four mugs and pour hot coco and one of them had tea "This is what I do for a living"

"Are you a poacher?" Blake asked as she took a seat which earned questioning looks from her teammates

"Never heard it before?" Benedict chuckled "Poachers are people who hunts Grimms but in contrast with hunters, we never let the corpse disintegrate. We use special dusts to make sure that they won't disintegrate. And then, we sell what we caught"

The trio had their mounts formed a cute 'o'

"About the young man" He said as he handed them the mugs "I last saw him near the heart of Doomed King, I think its west from here"

"Doomed King? Really? Why did they named the place like that" Yang snorted

"It's because the third King of atlas led his army there only to be slaughtered by the critical number of Grimm" Weiss looked at Yang "You never listened to Dr. Oobleck didn't you?"

"Nah" She waved her hand dismissively "And besides, I can barley keep up with his mouth" She then grinned

"Oh no please no" Weiss face palmed

"YANG~" Ruby whined

"Please excuse her" Blake pinched Yang's ear

"Anyways" Ruby cleared her throat "How bad is the Grimm infestation there?"

"Going there would be suicide" Benedict simply said

"How did you meet him?" Weiss sipped on her mug of hot coco

"There was a huge blizzard that trapped me and my friends at an open field at Doomed King" he looked at the Ursa head "After the blizzard cleared up, there are many Grimms near and far trapping us"

"And then?" Blake said, interested

"He came out of nowhere like a knight in shining armor. He had a black cloak though" Benedict smiled "He killed every bold Grimm that dared to kill us. Disappearing and reappearing in a cloud of black rose petals"

"Rose petals?" Yang raised an eyebrow

"Yes. Black rose petals" He looked at Yang "He even carried some type of box that can change into any weapon for killing but he mostly used a scythe"

"Like Ruby" Blake said quietly

"Can we see him easily?" Weiss asked

"Unfortunately, no" He sighed "He can see you but you can't see him"

"Like a phantom?"

"Yes" he nodded "But I guess you should start looking now. It will take you 24 hours to get to the heart of the Doomed King if the weather is fine"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the weather changes from fine to worse and you can be attacked by Nevermores. The Grimms in Beoland are stronger and deadlier than the Grimms of Mountain Glenn or the forest of Forever Fall" Benedict warned

"How come?" Ruby tilted her head

"They are much older and the rough weather made them harder to kill"

"Well, I guess that's our cue. Let's go guys" She looked at him "Thank you for the coco"

"My pleasure" Benedict bowed "Good luck though, he is very rarely seen and he was very fast. And also, the weather there might kill you if not for the Grimms"

"Don't worry" Yang smiled "We can outlast it even if the situation is Grimm"

Weiss took her ear and went outside dragging a whining Yang

"Thank you for the information" Weiss said as she twisted Yang's ear

"OW! WHY MY EAR?"

"Well, guys" Ruby looked at them "We still have a long way ahead of us so let's go"

They went to the bullhead. Charlie smiled at them

"Ready to go guys?"

"Yeah, let's go find him"

* * *

The five of them boarded the bullhead. At Benedict's house

"Have you told them about the Wolf King?" A woman that came from the back asked

"Yes. But then, I wish that they are lucky though. They will have a hard time finding him" Benedict sighed as he looked at the bullhead taking off

"Interesting" The woman took off her cloak "Ever since the Wolf King appeared, the corruption in our place has minimized so why want him to be found?"

"He's done a great job in making the corrupted officials gone and saving the people who became bold enough to venture the Doomed King" He turned to her "I wish him to be found so that he could at least have a taste of happiness and to find what he was searching for"

"Well, good luck with that" she smirked "Anyways, have you told them that the moment that they will arrive there, it will be trouble?"

"What do you mea-" his eyes went wide "Holy…..shit"


	3. Chapter 3: The Grimm situation

**Chapter 3 is here XD everyone, have a nice day**

 **Joeewarr: Thank you for the review :D**

 **\- Alpha out**

* * *

"YES! I, THE GREAT YANG XIAO LONG SHALL NEVER BE BEATEN!"

"No fair!" Weiss huffed

While they are still airborne, Team RWBY had done a lot of activities out of boredom. Yang always wins the board game which always made her teammates groan in frustration

"Well, she always beats me and dad in this game" Ruby sighed

"Anyways, It's getting pretty late so why don't we rest" Blake looked at her scroll "We'll arrive at the Doomed King tomorrow"

"Blake's right" Ruby said with a yawn "Let's all sleep. Night guys"

"Night" the rest of the team said in chorus

* * *

"Where am I?" Ruby looked around the snowy forest "Yang?" She looked at one direction "Blake? Weiss? Anybody?"

Suddenly, a brown wolf appeared out of nowhere. It looked at Ruby, who tried to get crescent rose but found it missing. It took two steps and Ruby began to notice the red blindfold covering its eyes. She tried to run but her body refused to do it

"I guess you forgot about me" The wolf said with a frown "But don't worry; you shall remember me again… one way or another"

"What do you mean?" Ruby, now curious, steps closer to the wolf

"At the right time" The wolf seemed to smile "It's time for me to go"

Ruby wanted to ask more but the wolf and the place seemed to fade away

* * *

Ruby woke up to the sound of the alarms blaring. Charlie's voice can be heard at the intercom and panic can be heard in his voice

"Girls, hang on to something!" Charlie's voice boomed from the intercoms "We are being attacked by Nevermores and a strong blizzard… We are going to crash!"

Team RWBY's eyes widen. Suddenly, they are violently thrown to the side of the bullhead. A few minutes later

"Ugh" Ruby held her head with a bunch of chibi Beowolves circling around her head "Is everyone all right?"

Everyone is okay, except for Charlie who was immobilized by the impact and was hauled out by Yang

"Please" Charlie wheezed "Go on without me"

"We will not leave you alone out here whether you like it or not" Ruby looked at him with a steeled resolve

"But-"

Suddenly, a chorus of growls can be heard

"Shit!" Yang took a defensive stance "It's a pack of Beowolves!"

They all took a defensive stance

"Curse your mouth! It can corrupt Ruby's mind!" Weiss hissed

"Whatever you say, princess" Yang rolled her eyes

"Girls, fight now argue later" Blake reminded the both of them

The pack began to run towards them lead by a 10ft. alpha. But their jaw dropped when the Beowolves are followed by almost all types of Grimms

"Great!" Ruby sweat dropped "Yang! Carry Charlie. We will cover you from behind!"

Blake and Yang nodded. Yang gave Charlie a piggyback while Blake went to her right side. Ruby went to her left while Weiss went behind and they started to run. Blake and Ruby fired their weapons from time to time to make sure that the Grimms are staying at a good distance from them. Weiss built an ice wall with her Myrtenaster but the weight of the Grimms crashed it to dust. Suddenly, Yang stopped and Weiss almost bumped on her back

"Why did you stopped?!"

"Look" Yang said quietly

They looked at their surroundings and saw all species of Grimm ahead of them. The Grimms that chased them had kept up and stopped making them trapped in a circle of Grimms

"Looks like we're going to do this the hard way"

Yang settled Charlie down carefully and activated her gauntlets. Ruby used her sembelance to clear any nearby Grimm. Blake used her Gambol Shroud to shoot the Grimms that was far from striking distance and slicing any near Grimms that were headed for Charlie. Yang used brute strength and punched an Ursa sending it to its comrades. Weiss used her dusts to either burn or electrocute Grimms. They seemed to keep up but after hours of fighting, they are beginning to get exhausted

"Please, leave me out here" Charlie said coughing with blood "I'll act as a bait to mislead them"

"NO!" Ruby said, voice a little hoarse "We won't abandon you" She looked at the slowly advancing Grimms "We'll think of another way"

Although it seemed hopeless, they never left Charlie. Their circle is growing smaller as the Grimms got nearer. Ruby was about to attack when a howl stopped all of them including all the Grimms. Then, a black cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of them. He took out a small black rectangular box with lime green linings. He clicked something on it and it became a longsword

"Everyone, please stay in your circle formation"

He disappeared leaving a cloud of black rose petals. All of them, including the Grimms, didn't know where he is but after a few moments, everyone was surprised when the head of the Alpha Beowolf was sliced off, spurting blood and disintegrating into black rose petals

"Whoa" All of them said in awe

They saw every Grimm that was near them was slashed dead in the blink of the eye. The older Grimms retreated leaving the younger and foolish ones to face the hurricane of doom. He reappeared and an Alpha Beowolf almost caught him. His sword changed into a clawed gauntlet that sliced the gut of the foolish Grimm. Its minions tried to retreat but it was too late for he was fast. He reappeared on the other side and the minions are sliced into smaller pieces

"AAAAHHHH!"

Everybody's attention went to Weiss who screamed in surprise when an Ursa seemed to find a way to sneak near her. It was about to attack when its arm was cut off by a boomerang

"Incoming!" Yang looked at the new hoard of what looked like rhino-like Grimms

He caught his boomerang and looked at the new Grimms

"Time to end this"

The boomerang transformed into a huge scythe (it looked a lot like crescent rose only that the black parts are lime green and the red parts are black). He channeled some aura into it making it glow and he smirked. He slashed the scythe doing a 180 degree turn. He made a powerful arc of aura that came from his weapon which slashed all the rhino-like Grimms into black rose petals fluttering in the wind. When he saw that the area was cleared of Grimms, he clicked the button on his weapon returning it to its small rectangular form and placed it on his right waist. All of them looked at him as he lowered his hood revealing a metal head shaped like a head of a wolf and had a red blindfold covering his eyes. He seemed to stare back at them

"Uhhh…. Are you Hachiko Nonomura?" Ruby broke the silence

He didn't move. It seemed like he was carefully observing them like how a wolf would carefully looked at its prey. After a few minutes, he spoke

"Yes" he sighed "I am Hachiko Nonomura"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Soo... hehehe I guess I will update 2 chapters per week starting today XD after I finish the oral recitation that we need to do at school (Horray for finals XD) - Alpha out**


	4. Chapter 4: Hachiko's house

**Alpha here welcome to the chapter 4 of the guardian wolf.  
**

 **Nagi: Hello... I'm Alpha's little sis. nice to meet you all**

 **Welp, on with the story. Nagi, if you would**

 **Nagi: We don't own any of the RWBY characters... only the OCs**

* * *

They all looked at the blindfolded young man in front of them and they released the breaths that they are holding when he just stood there seeming to look at them

"And I guess that you would like to discuss something?" They nodded at his question "Then, I would like all of you to follow me"

Weiss remembered what she read about him

"Why would we come with you when you are a-"

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss's mouth which earned a glare from the latter

"Sorry for her attitude… hehehe" She smiled sheepishly "May I ask why?"

"Another snowstorm is coming and I believe your friend there needs medication"

They realized that they have forgotten Charlie. Hachiko just smiled and took off his cloak to wrap it over his wound. After that, he carried Charlie on his back and signaled them to follow

"But-"

"No buts now princess, we are going to follow him whether you like it or not" Then, Yang raised an eyebrow "Unless you wanted to be eaten by Grimms out here or die from frostbite?"

Weiss argued no more and huffed as she followed them

* * *

Later, they arrived at a well-built house. It was a little large for a lone man to live in. He opened the door and motioned them to go in

"Well" He said as he gestured at his house with his snout "Welcome to my house. Please feel at home and don't be shy. I'll make lunch after I tend to his wounds"

He went to a room and started to clean and treat Charlie's wounds. Meanwhile, team RWBY toured around his house

"Wow! Is he a weapon specialist or something?" Ruby looked at one of the many blueprints at the corner "These weapons are so cool!"

Weiss looked at the cabinet that was full of dust crystals and containers with dust

"Impressive" She looked at a black dust crystal "Look! This is one of the rarest types in all Remnant!"

They nodded and followed Yang as she entered a room with a worn down dummy in the middle of the room with various wooden weapons at the side

"So this must be the training room huh?" Yang spoke quietly as she went near to the dummy and punched it hard with her bare knuckles

The dummy didn't move an inch and Yang held her fist in pain. They noticed the metal that was poking out of the dummy's head and realized that it was made of titanium

"You've got to be kidding me" She looked at her snickering teammates

Next, they followed Blake walk down a random hall and looked at the sitting Beowolf figure on each side. Ruby stumbled and touched the wolf's nose opening a secret door

"Opps… hehehe" Ruby scratched the back of neck

"Wonder what's behind this door" Blake took a step

"Curiosity killed a cat" Yang grinned

Blake ignored the blonde and stepped in the dark room. It was later illuminated by the fluorescent lights and her eyes widened at what she saw

"Whoa…"

It was a rather large room with various books stacked neatly in large bookshelves. The books varied from languages and topics. Blake also saw a section of novels that caught her attention

"Did he read this many?"

"Because I read books when I stayed in here and not in the mood to train" Hachiko said from behind them that they almost jumped from their skins

He chuckled and it seems that he was grinning

"Come, the table is ready" He then looked at Blake "You can take the novel that you like from there"

"Really?" Blake tried to suppress her happiness

"Yeah, I don't mind" He smiled "You can have them but we need to eat first"

"Okay"

Blake took one last look at the shelves before following them and arrived at the dining room. They were all surprised on the foods at the table. Cookies with strawberry milkshake for Ruby, A Blueberry yogurt and jasmine tea for Weiss, A big bowl of noodles for Yang, and a Tuna meal with warm jasmine tea for Blake

"How did you know that this was our favorite foods?" Blake mumbled, mouth watering at the sight of the tuna

"Lucky guess?" He grinned "Please don't be shy when I'm around. Don't worry, I won't bite"

They feel relieved when he spoke those words and they all sat down noticing his food consisted of a steak and cookies

"So about your friend" He started which immediately got their attention "He needs three days of rest so that he will be able to handle the ride back to beacon"

They all nod and sighed in relief when they heard the news that Charlie was okay

"Uhm… can I ask you a question?" Ruby fidgeted a little on her seat

"Sure" He said as he took a sip of his milk "I'll try to answer any question you will ask though I won't answer some"

"O-okay" Ruby stammered "Are you living here alone?"

"Yes. It's kinda lonely sometimes" He sighed "Although an old man was living here with me a long time ago but I told him to go back to his family"

"You had a criminal record for killing a thousand men… is that true?" Weiss looked absentmindedly at her yogurt

Ruby, Blake, and Yang went stiff and looked at Weiss worriedly which only earned a laugh from Hachiko

"Why are you laughing?" Yang raised her eyebrow

"It's just that you all looked so worried… hehehe… What? Are you worried that I will kill your friend just because of that question? Hahaha… no"

They smiled at him and he calmed himself by drinking some milk

"So, is it true?"

"It is true that I killed a thousand men but…" He sipped from his mug "They are criminals that the corrupt government always lets go in Beoland because they either profit from it or they are their relatives. So, to put end to that problem, I killed them. Those humans think that they can hold everyone in the neck and abide in their wishes" he sighed

He sets his mug on the table and was surprised by the confused looks that they gave him

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" he cooked his head to the side

"Wait, are you a Faunus or a human?" Weiss raised an eyebrow

"Let's just say… neither"

He stands on the other side of the table so that they can see his whole form. His height was the same as Ruby's; he had a metal wolf head made out of steal with a red blindfold covering his eyes, his brown tail wagged side to side. His clothing was a black leather jacket, a white polo underneath, black pants, black combat boots, and a belt with a dragon head buckle. They noticed the lime green tribal wolf symbol on his back

"Is that your head or…" Yang trailed off

"Yeeeppp…" he scratched the back of his metal head "But I can't answer the question on how my head is like this"

For the first time, Yang took notice of the blindfold and remembered the battle earlier

"But hey" her teammates looked at her "You fought with a blindfold. How's that?"

"I can still see clearly than a Faunus or Grimm even with a blindfold" He smiled "But still, it's a secret how"

Yang huffed while the three giggled

"Now it's my turn to ask" he looked at them "Why are you here?"

They all coughed out and looked at each other. They seem to have hushed conversation as Hachiko went back to his chair. The three looked at Ruby

"What?"

"You're the leader" Blake said

"But"

"Don't worry" Weiss reassured "We'll back you up if you don't know what to answer"

"Aww… the ice queen is warming up" Yang teased which earned an elbow to the side

"Well?" Hachiko took a sip from his mug patiently waiting for their answer

Ruby gulped and took in a deep breath

"Ozpin wants you to come with us to beacon"


	5. Chapter 5: Reminiscence

**Uhh... hello and welcome to chapter 5  
**

 **Nagi: Hello everybody~**

 **Welp, watched the last of us and well...**

 **Nagi: She cried hard**

 **Shut up! anyways *Ahem* on with the chapter -Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

Hachiko stood frozen on his seat which worried team RWBY. He then moves his head from side to side

"He what? But why?" he seemed to frown

They all had shocked expressions on their faces

"I've been away too long from civilization and humans that I thought of them as a hazard to my health" He said in a mellow voice

"Why is that?" Ruby asked him curiously

"They always… tried to kill me… or tried to capture me to sell to those assassin organizations and science institutes for experimentation. It made me hard to trust them" He then looked at his hands "I always end up killing them"

After a few moments of silence, Weiss looked at him

"So if you despise our kind, why did you treat us like a guest?"

"Two reasons" He seemed to perk up

They looked at him, listening attentively

"One: Because of your Faunus friends"

"Friends?" Blake raised an eyebrow

"Yes. My senses are more sensitive than humans, Grimms, and Faunus combined" He smiled "I smell a feline scent from you and him but his are more of a tiger scent"

"Whoa…" They all said in unison

"So what's the second?" Yang said as she gulped down the soup of the noodle

"The second is because of her" He looked at Ruby

"Eh? Me?"

"Yeah, you" He nodded in confirmation "You have shown the characteristic of a true leader that I rarely saw in humans. You never left your friend behind even though he will drag you down and even when he pleads to be a bait" He smiled "And I guess that you won't survive there"

They looked at him

"Why not?" Yang raised her eyebrow

"I think that the informant you asked forgot to tell you this piece of information" He chuckled "The place that you crashed on was the meeting place of all Grimms when the breeding season comes… which is this day"

They had their mouths agape which earned a smirk from Hachiko. He shifted his gaze to the Beowolf clock which struck 11:30

"I'll just go outside to check if there is danger nearby. You can use any of the rooms here"

He stood up and walked towards the door

"How about the-"

He turned his head to the side, hand on the doorknob

"I'll think about it. For now, good night. I'll give my answer tomorrow" he sighed

He opened the door and was greeted by the harsh cold wind from the snowstorm. He jumped to the roof and scanned the surrounding area. When he concluded that it'll be safe for a while, he took off using his semblance to move faster than the speed of light. After a second later, he stopped in front of a white tombstone. He took his moment looking at the full moon before slowly approaching the tombstone

"You always decide the right things. You acted as a guide when I was lost… even though we never got the chance to bond and know each other more…"

He sat in front of the tombstone, not bothering the cold harsh weather or the snow that was building on his form

"I miss you"

His words seem to echo in the winds. Later, he took off. Going back to where he once was before

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ruby raised her head from the bag

Another howl echoed through the cold night air

"From the sounds of it, it's a Beowolf" Blake looked through the window "Only that it sounded sad… and in pain"

"Maybe a lone wolf that lost from its pack" Yang said as she hefted her bag to the room that she picked

"Well anyways" Ruby said as they followed her "What do you think of him?"

"I think he's nice" Blake started "Only that he had trust issues because of the people that think of him as a… you know"

"Yeah, me too" Yang nodded "I think that he's a tough one though. Man, I think he could beat the strongest hunter or huntress in all Remnant with one hand behind his back... scratch that, maybe his teeth was efficient"

"That's kinda scary" Ruby nodded "How about you Weiss?"

"Not trusting him yet"

They frowned at the heiress while the latter was moving her bags

"Okay, let me rephrase that" Weiss cleared her throat "I don't trust him yet because we just knew him but" She smiled "He's nice for a guy that could cut down our head any moment"

"Really Weiss…?" The three mumbled in unison

"What?"

"You know she kinda had a point" Ruby looked at her boots "But that doesn't mean that we could teach him how to trust again right?"

All were silent except for the bellowing wind behind them. Yang suddenly got an idea

"Hey, why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game, Xiao Long?" Weiss huffed

"Well, one of us will ask a question which will be answered by each member. The question for one will be the question to all" They nodded "Okay, I'll start. What's the best memory that comes with your favorite food?"

"OOOHHH~ I remember that day when I was still a 5 year old toddler. I accidentally spilled my milk on your hair that you literally exploded in that stall that dad had to apologize for the damage caused"

"And you were giggling the whole time" Yang glared

"Anyways" Ruby gulped "What about you Blake?"

"When Adam and I was still a trainee in swordsmanship" Blake chuckled "General Blue Moon would take us to the river and make our lunch. One day, Adam retorted about the wasabi and said that he could catch a tuna bigger than him. Well, that stubborn little kid went and sensei was just watching" She laughed "Adam cried when he got bit by a baby shark while yelping apologies for his stupidity"

"Can't imagine the look on his face now though"

"Weiss?" Yang looked at the heiress

"The best memory that I would have is back at the times where we spend our weekends eating ice-cream and yogurt… that was before though before dad became what he is"

"Oookkkaaayyy…" Yang let that word hang "Anybody wants to ask something?"

"Me" Ruby said excitedly

"Okay Rubbles" Yang ruffled her hair "Your turn"

"When did you first saw silver eyes and from whom" Ruby looked at Yang "Although yours will be second"

"Okay" Yang smiled "I was still 15 years old. I was the unbeatable freestyle champion in fighting back at Mr. Golden sun's gym when I was beaten by a… I dunno, an 11 year old kid" She shrugged "He had one of those vale tudo masks on his head, his silver eyes gleamed like the full moon and he looked harmless… I think I remember his stage name though" Yang scratched her chin "Black wolf"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING ABOUT A FIGHTING CLUB YANG!" Ruby suddenly exploded earning a scared Yang

"Okay, okay… that was the past. Let bygones be bygones right?"

Ruby was advancing very slowly and dangerously. Yang gave a silent plea to the two

"Okay Ruby calm down" Blake said and Ruby complied "It's my turn now" She took a deep breath "I first saw silver eyes back at the White Fang when it was still a group that fought peacefully and with a cause" She seemed to smile from the memory "Adam and I were taken under General Blue Moon to be trained to fight. His silver eyes always watched us carefully like an alpha watching his pack with protection"

"Wow…" Ruby trailed off

"How about you Weiss?"

Weiss stiffened for a moment before she relaxed

"It was a long time ago… there was this kid who suddenly became a leader of the White Wolf pack, the private bodyguards that grandpa hired to protect us. He was a brave kid who would rather fight a hundred dragons than to let harm come in our way" She seemed to frown but it was a split second "His name was Skoll by the way" and was followed by a quiet "The first friend I had many years ago"

"Well, I didn't know that you were close to someone before"

"Hey! Even though I'm cold and calculating-"

"Which still was" Yang rolled her eyes

"-I still have a heart you know"

"Well, that was a thing" Yang smirked

"At least we learned something" Ruby sighed "Now who is ne-"

Whatever Ruby is going to say was cut off by the sudden opening of the door and they saw what seemed to be a pair of red eyes and head of a wolf that was covered in snow

"A BEOWOLF!" The trio exclaimed

"Well…" Yang shrugged "shit"


	6. Chapter 6: Info and Truth

**So, uh hello everyone :D  
**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update XD hehehe. welp, I kinda celebrated our success in our play and I had a mountain of assignments to do (Finals is here)**

 **And I don't feel well today (What's a cocktail anyway?)**

 **Anyways, enough babbling... Enjoy the story (Please don't kill me XD)**

 **\- Alpha out**

* * *

The Beowolf stood frozen and Yang took the opportunity to strike

"HEY!"

It ducked and attacked Yang with a foot sweep. The latter jumped and tried to punch it. The other saw it and countered by holding her wrist and throwing her to the ground

"OW!" Yang landed on her hip

"Easy, it's just me"

It shook itself wolf-like removing the snow covering his body revealing a topless Hachiko. They eyed his well-muscular body earning a nervous cough from him

"Err-… sorry for throwing you like that" He helped Yang up to her feet

"B-b-but what are you doing outside like that?!" Weiss stammered while trying to cover her eyes

"I think I forgot my t-shirt while playing outside?" He scratched his cheek "I'll uh… I'll just go and put one on"

He rushed to his bedroom hurriedly grabbing a t-shirt with a Beowolf head design. He then looked Team RWBY

"Did you pick a room while I'm gone?" He cocked his head to the side

"Uh… no" Yang looked at her foot "We just put our belongings over there" She pointed at the mountain of luggage sitting at the living room

"Well" He sighed "As I said earlier, you can pick any room you want so" He looked at them "Why don't you pick a room now and get some rest… I'll be at the library if you need me"

"Are you sure you don't want to take a nap or something?" Blake inquired

"It's okay" He chuckled "I'm used to this. Good night"

He then took his leave. After a few seconds

"I'll take his room~" Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals

"I guess this one's mine" Blake casually walked to the room left of Ruby

"Mine's to her right!" Yang ran quickly

"No fair!" Weiss called out but the door shut signaling her that Yang was already inside "That barbaric oaf!" She said with a scowl and a huff

* * *

"WWWOOOOWWW…"

Ruby looked around his room and was awed by the sight. His bed was a hanging one like her bed back at Beacon, blueprints of weapons was on his table neatly placed, various books placed in a big bookshelf, weapon parts and materials littered underneath his bed, and his bed was full of stuffed and plush toys of wolves, Beowolves, and dogs

"Never see this coming" Ruby sweat dropped

She just then noticed the cabinet on near the door on her right and opened it. She saw his cloak only that it was shinier than what he used when they saw him earlier. She also saw his weapon beside the cloak and examined it. It was a small rectangular box that can change into any weapon he liked no matter the size. Its color was black and the linings were lime green that shone beautifully against the light of the moon. The lines took the shape of the head of a wolf and on the other side, a dragon. She yawned and closed the cabinet

"I guess I'll hit the sack"

She jumped on the bed and saw a red Beowolf plush toy ' _Huh? Why did it look familiar?_ ' she dismissed the thought and let her eyelids drop

* * *

"WHA-!"

She woke up to the sound of her scroll and looked at the caller I.D

"Huh?"

It was a call from professor Ozpin. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and hit the answer button

"Hello? Is this Ruby Rose?"

"Yes sir"

"Thank goodness. I thought something happened to you" He sighed from the other line "I tried to contact you last night but we can't reach you. What's your and your team's status?"

"We're fine but Charlie's injured. He was taken care of Hachiko"

"Good" He sighed in relief "When are you coming back here?"

"When Charlie's fine for traveling" Ruby sighed

"We'll wait for your arrival" Ozpin sighed in relief "For now; I have some manners to attend to. Good bye and take care"

"Thank you Prof. Ozpin. Have a good day"

The call ended. She stretched her body and yawned once more before getting off of the bed. She looked at the window and saw Hachiko playing happily on the snow. For the first time, she saw his playful side (because he always seemed to be looking and handling situations seriously)

 _'Why did he even cover his eyes?'_ She mused

She shook her head from side to side and dismissed the thought. Just then, he head butted his head on a snowman he built and laughed happily like a kid… only that she noticed it

 _'Wait… isn't he a little smaller than before?'_

Just then, he disappeared in a trail of black rose petals and she heard the door open. She immediately went outside the bedroom (Clad in sleepwear) and saw him as the young man they saw earlier

"Is it just me? Or he was a little kid playing outside a little earlier?" She mumbled confusedly

"Is there anything wrong?" He cocked his head to the side

"No- uh, nothing" She nervously laughs "Just forget anything I said"

"Ooookay?"

Just then, Charlie walked out of the room

"Hey, you're awake" He smiled "I was expecting that you can't walk in three days but hey, I guess you're a strong Faunus after all"

"Thank you… if it wasn't for you, I'll be dead"

"Uhm, she should be the one you should thank to" He gestured to Ruby "I only did what I had to do. She never left you behind"

"Thank you Miss Rose for not leaving me" He tried to bow despite the protest of his body

"Nonononononono" Ruby immediately made him raise "It's okay. I'm just glad that you're okay so no need to bow"

Charlie smiled apologetically and nodded. The rest of the crew woke up

"Yay! You're up" She bumped her fist to Charlie's

"Good morning" Blake simply said

"Good day Charlie, feeling better?"

"Yes, Miss Schnee"

"Take your time, I'll just go to the kitchen to cook" Hachiko said as he smiled for the last time before heading to the kitchen

"He's really kind" Charlie said when Hachiko was now out of earshot

"Yep, don't know if the records on him make sense… he did said that he was innocent and killed the evil on that land"

They all looked at Yang

"What?"

"For the first time in this place Yang Xiao Long, you said something that made sense"

"Hey! I take offense in that" She crossed her arms "Hey Blakey, back me up would you"

Blake was reading a novel that he got from Hachiko's library. She lowered the book a little and gave Yang a disapproving look before reading back

"AW C'MON" Yang huffed "I always say things that make sense. You just don't know how to understand it"

"I won't understand anything on your planet… wherever that is"

"It's not planet, it's punnet"

This earned multiple groans from all of them and a snickering Yang

"MULTIKILL!" Yang pumped her fists in the air

"Oh god, please kill this brute in front of me" Weiss muttered while holding her head

"Why don't we look at what he's doing at the kitchen before you could kill each other?" Ruby suggested

"Good point" Charlie said

They made a beeline towards the kitchen and their eyes widen in surprise

"WHAT?! YOU CAN ALSO USE A FIRE SEMBALANCE?!" Yang shouted in surprise

The sudden noise made Hachiko jolt (he seemed to be deep in thought to notice them) and the pancake that he was cooking flew in the air. Ruby was the first one to react and caught in a plate. A few awkward moments

"Okay, I'll tell you everything after breakfast"

"Well, that was hawkward…"

Blake threw a pan and hit Yang square in the head

* * *

After they ate breakfast, they gathered around him waiting for answers

"Ok, if you would just all sit down and please uh… keep a good distance from my face please?" He sweat dropped

They all sat down and looked at him expectantly

"Ok, explain" Weiss crossed her arms

"It's just one of my many semblances" He sighed "And one of many reasons why they wanted me captured dead or alive" His anger rising, the chair was slowly encased in ice "And also why nobody wants me to be near them… except my mother and maybe… my sibling"

"Maybe?" Blake looked at him

"I…" He sighed "I never got to be with them long enough" The ice started to melt "Mom died as the hero of a village long forgotten. As for my other sibling, I don't know her whereabouts"

"A village long forgotten?" Ruby raised her eyebrow

"Yes" He looked at them "There was a village once, full of happiness and joy. The people were warm and welcoming, you can see no racists, nor anyone who treats others as low beasts" He seemed to smile "There was the village leader and protector. She was my mom and she wished to keep her name until the time comes for me to reveal it. She fends of the Grimms and bandits… even the Kuma organization"

"Kuma?"

"It was an organization more violent than the White Fang" He frowned "She was the one to raise my sibling… I never learned the truth at first, but I eventually learned it from a family photo. She said that our dad was killed by the Kuma organization. Why? Because he, also like me, had control of different semblances and can use any combination at the same time" He sighed "In that village, we are safe. But that's where we learned that peace and being safe was only temporary"

"Why?" Weiss looked at him

"One day, the Kuma attacked along with the invasion of bandits and Grimms. Mom fought bravely… I wanted to help to but" He sniffed, the red blindfold became a little wet "but she told me to go to our uncle and take my sibling… I… I run…with my sibling, taking many shots on my back, legs, some flew dangerously past my head. When I dropped my sibling at our uncle, I ran faster than I thought I could back to the village only"

"Only?"

"Only to see mom's final moments" The blindfold was now completely wet "She fought them… her body glowed. Before she disappear, she smiled at me… seemed to tell me that everything will be alright. Then there was the huge beam of light… and an explosion followed destroying the village and killing the enemies. The villagers were evacuated long before the fight"

"We're so sorry for what happened to your mom Hachiko"

"It's okay" He sniffed a little

Silence took over the place that you could hear a pin drop. Hachiko broke the silence

"About your question yesterday"

They mentally hit themselves for forgetting their mission. They looked at him

"Yes… I'll come with you to Beacon"


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**Hello guys :D sorry for not uploading lately because mom had confiscated my laptop for not studying for my finals test (Although I always did that on exams) anyways... I'm back and howling XD  
**

 **My sis and I watched the second episode of volume three and she almost destroyed her phone because of Blake's out of character respond to Sun**

 **Nagi:(Throws a TV to my direction) THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE! WHY BLAKE WHY?!**

 **HEY WATCH IT! anyways, on with the story (dodges a pitchfork) HEY! THAT COULD'VE KILLED ME!**

 **\- Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

They all cheered and smiled at his answer

"But don't expect me to trust people so easily"

"It's okay" Ruby gave him a wide grin

"So, Charles" He looked at the injured man "Are you okay for travel?"

Charles seemed to hesitate but he looked at them with a smile

"Yes, I think I'm capable of traveling"

"Well, I think we could travel now"

All of them looked at him as if like he was growing another head

"What?" He crossed his arms in defense "Charles's okay and I just need to go and fetch a suitable transportation"

"But the weather" Blake inquired

"And will you find a suitable transportation from this isolated place?" Weiss added

"Well" He smirked "Leave that to me" He turned to leave "I'll just pack my things and I suggest you do the same. Wait for me at front when you are all finished"

He used his sembelance to quickly pack his things and left a trail of black rose petals towards the window

"Well" Yang breathed "That was a thing"

They were left dumbfounded and started to pack their things. Yang was helping them to get their belongings out of the house

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Where is he?" Weiss crossed her arms

"I guess fetching transportation here is hard" Blake looked at them

Just then, a huge Beowolf that was 15 ft. tall came running towards them. They immediately took their defensive stance when they noticed two huge bags hanging on each side of its side, a black figure with its cloak bellowing in the wind, and its snout had a black muzzle with lime green linings

"Sorry if I took a little long" Hachiko said as he got down from the Beowolf "I have to fight its minions and knock this one out before I can tame it"

He then clicked something on its muzzle and it became a 9mm handgun. He shot behind them and killed a Boarbatusk by head shot

"Let's go. It's getting dangerous here" Hachiko said as he materialized a backpack out of nowhere and lifted their bags in the air and perfectly sat on the Beowolf "Unless you want to walk"

"Nope" Ruby said as she walked to the Beowolf

"Hehehe… Well then, let's go"

The Beowolf knelt down at his command, low enough for Charles to not hurt his wounds. He took one last glance on his house before he returned his handgun back to a muzzle and held on to the back of the muzzle. When everyone's ready, he commanded the Beowolf to run

"Why did you choose a Beowolf?" Weiss asked while holding on to its fur

Hachiko pulls the muzzle to the left which made the Beowolf turn to it

"Uhm, we can't use a Nevermore because on our way to Beacon, someone will shoot us down. We can't use Ursa Major for it will get exhausted on the way. King Taijutsu is kinda rare here. We can't ride a Boarbatusk. Death Stalker is slower than most of the Grimms and I don't want much destruction along the way"

The Beowolf jumped high from a fallen log and they held on tighter. They realized something

"Do you know your way to Beacon?" They all asked in unison

"Huh? Where?"

They had their eyes wide as saucers but he just chuckled

"Just kidding" He smirked "I know my way there"

They released their breath that they are holding

"I thought it was going to be a cat-astrophe"

They all looked at Yang except for Hachiko who just focused on the road more

"Could you just stop punning you oaf!" Weiss scowled

"What? Why would I stop my a-mew-zing puns?" Yang laughed

Blake materialized a book with a hardcover and slammed it on the latter's head silencing her

* * *

After 3 hours…

"We're here" Hachiko said as he got off

They were all surprised by the fast ride. They all jumped down from the Beowolf. It was pitch dark so that no one had seen the Beowolf (They took the route through the Emerald Forest) He unloaded their baggage and removed the muzzle from the Beowolf returning it to its small rectangular form and he placed it back to his waist. He then gave the Beowolf a piece of meat and threw it to the Beowolf. It bowed accepting the meat and ran off to the Emerald Forest. He then looked at them cocking his head to the side which gained their attention

"Soo" he seemed to smile "What's next?"

"We need to go to Prof. Ozpin's office" Ruby looked at Charles "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" He smiled at them "I'll just go to the infirmary. Hope that nurse Marlene is still there"

"Ok. Be careful"

They waved goodbye to him as he disappeared on the corner. They made a beeline towards Prof. Ozpin's office and knocked on the door. When they heard him say 'Come in' they opened the door to see a relived expression on his face. They sat on the couch while Hachiko sat on the opposite side

"Good evening everyone" He looked at everyone in the room "I will have the mission report at the end of the week. How are you?"

"We are fine Prof. Ozpin" Ruby smiled "We're just a little tired and Charles's is in the infirmary to see Nurse Marlene"

"I see" He smiled "You four are exempted from the class this week. That's all" He looked at them "Good night Team RWBY, you're now dismissed"

They all stood up and bowed before they leave. Ruby looked at Hachiko and he seemed to look back. She smiled at him and whispered 'Don't worry everything's going to be okay'. She knew he heard it for his ears twitch and he smiled. She then closed the door

"I hope everything's going to be okay" She said to her teammates "He suffered too much pain and misery"

They walked to their dorm and looked at Ruby

"I know but…" Yang looked forward "I wonder what Prof. Ozpin plans for him"

"I guess it's too soon to find out" Weiss stretched "But for now, we need to rest and enjoy the one week exemption"

"For once ice queen, I agree with you" Yang smirked

"HEY!"

The rest of Team RWBY snickered and decided to rest

* * *

Back at Prof. Ozpin's office

"So you're Hachiko Nonomura" Ozpin smiled warmly at him

He looked at Ozpin first before looking at Glynda. He was observing them

"I know that you don't trust us but its okay. We can wait"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment

"Why do you want me here?" He cocked his head "Also, why send huntresses in training in that dangerous place just to fetch me"

"To answer your question" Ozpin sipped from his mug "I sent them because if I sent the others, it would be hard for you to come here. And… I want you to attend my academy"

"You want me to attend Beacon Academy?" He raised his brow "I can endanger your academy's name because of my records"

It was a little challenging, Ozpin thought. He glanced at Glynda who nodded and proceeded to read the contents of her scroll

"Hachiko Nonomura had a record for killing a thousand men, who were later confirmed as criminals who are relatives of the corrupted police force and governors. He is known as the Wolf King for he had killed a lot of Grimms, mostly Beowolf, because of his head, and he also for his ability to tame Grimms. His personal info is unknown. All in all, his records are clear" Glynda finished and puts down her scroll

Just then, Ozpin appeared with a plate full of cookie and a mug of milk

"Here" He placed the plate in front of Hachiko "I know that you are hungry because of your long trip"

Hachiko sniffed the cookie and dunked it on the mug of milk and ate it

"So, I guess you know who we are?"

Hachiko swallowed the cookie before answering

"Yes. You are Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy"

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you" He seemed to smile "She is Miss Glynda Goodwitch"

Glynda responded with a nod

"The both of you are influential hu- I mean people. Beacon Academy is well-known for training and honing Hunters and Huntresses to their full potential"

They both looked at Hachiko and nodded

"Impressive" He said as he sipped from his mug "So I want to ask you again. Would you like to attend at my academy or not?"

He went silent, focusing in his decision

"And besides, I don't want to see such student like you go to waste and be chased by police because of the false accusations that they throw on you" He sipped on his mug "But it's up to you if you will join or not"

Hachiko hesitated for a moment

"Will my talent be used for good?"

"Yes"

"Alright" He took a deep breath "I'll join the academy"

"Good decision" He smiled as he got up "I'll leave the both of you so that Glynda can get some info on you" He then gestured to Glynda "After that, please show him to his room" He looked back at him "I'll ask someone to tour you tomorrow. Good night"

He left and Glynda took a seat opposite of him

"How old are you?"

"15 years old"

Glynda had a surprised look on her face before regaining her composure

"Birthday"

"October 10"

"Height"

He looked sheepishly at her then smiled apologetically. He didn't monitor his height and weight 'cause he didn't cared about it

"I guess that means you don't know your height either" She chuckled "I guess we could leave this information for now. I'll lead you to your room so if you will please follow me"

He nodded and followed Glynda. A few minutes later

"This will be your room for the rest of the school year"

She then gave him a red armband

"What's this for?"

"This is for students that temporarily had no team until the special initiation"

"Special initiation?"

"You'll see" She walked past him "Good night; I'll be giving the assignments that you need to answer tomorrow"

"Okay, you to Miss Glynda"

He then entered the room. He found his huge bags on the floor with the backpack on top of it. He used his sembelance to arrange everything in the blink of an eye. His hanging bed was filled with plush toys, stuffed toys, and pillows that were Beowolves in design. He filled his shelf with books, his walls were painted that looked like you were in the snowy forest, and everything was in complete order. He looked at the red armband that had a wolf emblem and it dropped a key. He puts it in his drawer and jumped to his bed. His gaze was on the ceiling

"I guess it's a good decision, right?"

He took out a photo showing a woman with red and white themed dress laughing with two children in front of her. The first child wore a red dress and was pouting from the other child with black cloak, who was Hachiko during his childhood days. He was poking the pouting cheek of the other child while grinning widely. His gaze went back to the woman

"Now, I may fulfill my promise to you. Please continue to guide my path and make me take the right decisions"

He then returned the photo in his wallet and started to drift off to his dreamland


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Beacon

**Aw man... I didn't noticed that I have uploaded two chapters with the same content 0_0 I swear that it had different content**

 **Nagi: Must be because of the slow internet connection**

 **Sorry about that... hehehe Anyways... enjoy the real chapter :3**

 **Nagi and Alpha out**

* * *

The next morning, Team RWBY was woken up by their alarm clock. Ruby was the first to wake up and shut it down since she remembered that they are exempted from their classes before going back to sleep. Later, the whole team begin to wake up since the sun was now high up in the sky and begin to do their morning rituals. Ruby was the last to be awake

"Good morning guys" Ruby said before yawning

"Good morning Ruby" Blake replied back from her bunk before getting the novel from under her pillow

"Morning Rubbles" Yang smiled "First time you woke up late huh?"

"I kinda had a good dream" She smiled

"Tell me about it"

She was about to speak when a knock was heard. Weiss, who was nearest to the door at that time, opened the door which revealed Ozpin standing outside with a mug of coffee in his hand

"Good morning Team RWBY"

"Good morning Prof. Ozpin" They said in unison

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I just wanted to ask if anyone of you is free today"

Everyone looked at each other before Ruby spoke up

"I'm free today sir"

"Good" He smiled "I'll be waiting for you at the academy's garden"

He closed the door and left

"I should've asked why" Ruby blinked

Her teammates looked at her in disbelief

"Anyways" She chuckled "Better get ready then"

She then used her sembalance to rush to the bathroom, getting her clothes and necessities along the way. As she turned on the shower, a vision flashed before her eyes. In that vision, she saw her younger self playing in a forest with her mother behind. Summer smiled at the cuteness of her daughter but her face hardened as hordes of Grimm appeared before them. They are surrounded and Ruby's younger self was crying. All the Grimm was about to attack before a strong howl pierced through the moonlit night

"Ruby? Are you ok?"

Ruby gasped a little as she was brought back to reality by the sound of her sister's voice

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine… I'll be out in a minute"

Ruby emerged from the bathroom dressed in casual attire and reassured Yang before saying goodbye to her teammates. She arrived at the academy's garden where she saw two figures at the fountain. She stopped in front of them

"Hello Miss Rose" Ozpin said as he stood up

"Uhh, hello sir, what can I do for you?"

She looked at the other figure who felt unease in his black cloak from the stares that he got from the people passing by

"I would like you to tour Mr. Nonomura around the school campus. I only asked you this because he doesn't trust anyone except you and your team" Ozpin said as he looked at Hachiko, who looked at him sheepishly

"Ok, I will" Ruby smiled warmly

"Thank you Miss Rose" Ozpin smiled back and gestured to Hachiko "Have fun you two"

He nodded and smiled. Ozpin began to walk away and Ruby took that as a cue to start the tour. They went first to the halls, classrooms, and the courtyard. As they were about to go to the dorms, Ruby's stomach growled

"Looks like you're hungry"

"Uhh…" She smiled shyly

"Here"

He handed her a paper bag full of cookies which made her mouth water

"Thanks"

She ate them at an alarming speed while at the same time pointing the dorms and who are the teams assigned to them

"After this, we will check out the training rooms" She said as she munched on the last cookie

"Sure" He smiled

* * *

As they went to the path towards the training room, Ruby was telling him how their team has formed

"And I thought Weiss would left me in the middle of the forest but she came back for me"

"She left you?"

"Well we kinda had a little bit problem when we first met but" She beamed "We're going to be the best teammates along with Yang and Blake"

"I'm sure that you'll also be the best leader"

"Thanks" She looked on the path ahead and noticed that it was still a long way "Anyways, what is your first impression on us?"

"Hmm…" He puts a hand on his chin "Trustworthy, Cunning, You all seem to work as one" He smiled "You are kinda childish but could be mature when needed, Yang… she's like a clown"

"A clown?"

"You know, makes you happy when you're sad" He scratched his cheek "Also, overprotective at times. Blake's a little mysterious but she cares for all of you. Weiss… uh"

"Cold?" Ruby tilted her head

"Uhh, no" He shook his head "She's just like the ice. Strong but when given the wrong pressure, easily cracks and shatters"

"Oh"

"Anyways" He noticed the sign to the training rooms "I guess that's the-"

His ears picked up a suspicious noise which made him sprint to the source of the sound. Ruby followed suit, using her semblance to catch up with him

"What's the matter?"

"Is that all you got? Huh weakling?"

Ruby was behind Hachiko and she poked her head to his side. She saw Velvet on the ground heavily bruised on her side and her face seem to be swollen. Surrounding her was Team CRDL and was snickering at her. Hachiko snarled and disappeared leaving a cloud of black rose petals

"WHAT IS HE DOING HE-"

Hachiko didn't let him finish as his fist connected with Cardin's jaw. As Cardin was still up in the air, he held his right foot and swung him to his teammates and proceeded to trash them. Ruby had her jaw slacked as he was kicking and punching them savagely that she swear that she heard the sound of metal breaking

" _Whoa, and Yang was right"_ She sweat dropped

Velvet was about to stand up when Ruby reappeared beside her to support her. Hachiko growled one last time before he went towards them. He carried Velvet in bridal style and avoiding the bruise on her side

"How did this happen?" He asked, concern lacing is voice

"I- I was just training in hand to hand combat because Coco seem to notice that I was weak in that point then Cardin and his teammates came in"

"And they just thought of using you as a training dummy?" He frowned "Those bastards"

"Will you be alright?" Ruby said as she led them towards the infirmary

"I guess" She smiled reassuringly "After Marlene patch me up"

* * *

After they left her at the infirmary, they walked towards the cafeteria in silence. Ruby opened her mouth but closed it before looking awkwardly

"Sorry if you had to see that"

Ruby tilted her head as he seem to frown

"I just couldn't help it you know" He sighed "When he was bullying her, I couldn't stop myself and just attacked him fiercely"

His ears flatten against his head. Ruby thought of something to cheer him up

"It's okay" She smiled at him "He's a jerk anyway"

His ears perked up as he smiled a little. Ruby saw Team JNPR and waved at them

"Uhh, hey Hachiko. I would like to introduce you to my friends. Is that okay?"

"I guess"

She then pulled him by his arm and zoomed towards Team JNPR. Nora saw them and waved, jumping up on the table in glee. They also took note of Hachiko, who seem to look at them shyly (despite the blindfold). Jaune waved at Ruby and made a space so that the two of them could seat

"Hey guys" She smiled at them "I would like you to meet Hachiko. He's new here in Beacon"

Nora jumped from the table and landed behind him

"Oooohhh! A new guy!" She seem to teleport back beside Ren "I'm Nora"

"Excuse her for being energetic" Ren chuckled "She may have taken a lot of sugary sweets. I'm Ren"

"I'm Pyrrha. And this is our leader Jaune"

He shook their hands and smiled

"I'm Hachiko Nonomura. Nice to meet you all"

Ruby told him that she will fetch some food for them. Hachiko nodded his head. Ruby seem to notice that he is starting to get comfortable with Team JNPR which made her smile

"So Hachiko" Nora tilted her head "Where did you came from"

"I'm from Beoland. Near the heart of Doomed King"

They stopped and stared at him. He gulped and swear dropped for they are looking at him as if he was growing 3 heads. He seem to expect them to not believe them but…

"Whoa! I heard creatures from Beoland are stronger than Forever Fall or Emerald Forest Grimms! Or even if the two are combined! I remember that this one guy"

As Nora was telling them a story about a guy she knew that ventured to the Doomed King, Jaune looked at Ren

"It is because that the Grimms there are older and the environment made them tough"

"Oh"

"By the way" Pyrrha looked at him "How old are you?"

They looked at him, waiting for an answer. He looked at Ruby, who was approaching them with a tray that had a mountain of cookies on top, before looking back at them taking in a deep breath

"I'm 15 years old"

They comically fell from their chairs, or in Nora's case from the table, in disbelief. Ruby heard it and stumbled making the cookies fall. Hachiko reacted fast and did a handspring on the table, fetching a nearby tray, and saved the cookies from the floor

"YOU'RE 15?!"

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled before nodding in confirmation. Nora then jumped in glee, running in circles towards Ruby and Hachiko

"You broke too many legs!" Nora said in glee "Oooohhh I know" She stopped and smiled widely "You're going to be my leg breaking buddy"

"Uh, sure?"

This made Nora jumping in joy. Jaune and his team just shook their heads before smiling. Ruby noticed the wall clock before remembering the tour

"Oh! Sorry guys, but we still had to go to the lockers and the rooftop"

"It's ok Ruby" Jaune smiled "We're heading to the next class anyway. Bye, Ruby and Hachiko"

"Until we meet again leg breaking buddy"

They waved goodbye to each and Ruby led Hachiko to the lockers. She looked at him, tilting her head

"Are you really 15?"

"Yeah" He smirked at her and got a cookie "But hey, it's not always that you could see a 15 year old girl wielding a huge scythe and taking down tugs alone"

"Wha? How did you-" His smirk grew into a grin "Nevermind"

Ruby pouted. Hachiko's smile seem to say that 'I'm not the only one'. She showed him the lockers and where her teammate's lockers are. Hachiko disappeared for a second before going back near her

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, uh… nothing" He flashed her a grin

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging it off. They went to other places before arriving at the rooftop. They looked at the shattered moon and sat on the ledge

"Thanks for touring me around"

"No problem"

Although she wanted to stay, Ruby remembered that they had assignments at Miss Goodwitch's class and Weiss would help her

"Uh Hachiko, I have to go" She stood up "I kinda have assignments to do"

"Sure. Say hi to your friends for me"

She nodded and sprinted away. He looked at the moon one last time before going back inside. He went to the faculty office and fetched his assignments which piled like a huge mountain before going back to his dorm. He puts all of it on his desk and removed his cloak, placing it in his closet revealing his attire. A white polo topped with a black shiny jacket with a figure of a dragon and tiger, and a pair of shiny black jeans. He removed his shoes before nearing the pile of papers which was his assignments and started answering it (yep, he could read even though he had his blindfolds on). He smirked as he answered them under a minute before sitting on his bed in boredom. He looked at the window before his gaze dropped to the lone baggage near the sill. He smirked as he picked it up and went to the school garden. He looked at the entrance seeing a frustrated, angry look on Cardin and his teammates as they went to their dorms. They didn't see him as he snickered and worked on the pieces of metal in his bag

"Welcome to Beacon"


	9. Chapter 9: The Death Race

**Hello everyone :3 Alpha here XD Welp, it's been a while... and I was kinda busy with some things  
**

 **Nagi: Like playing Ninja Gaiden and screaming wormy in high pitch whenever you enter the mission mode on that electric worm?**

 **Shut up... like you ever play that game. And not only that, I've got some real shit going on and that doesn't concern games. Anyways... while we bicker like wolves here, enjoy the chapter**

 **Nagi: WHAT?! I'M A NEKO!**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team RWBY's dorm, Ruby was seen lying on her stomach on her bunk after finishing her pile of assignments

"Man, Miss Goodwitch really wants to kill us huh?" Yang looked at their finished assignments placed on their respective tables

"But at least" Ruby sighed "We finished it"

"Anyways" Yang looked at Ruby "How's the day with Mr. Wolfie? ~"

"Who's Mr.- oh…" Ruby looked at Yang "Well, it was ok"

Yang tilted her head. Her other teammates seem to listen

"It's not what you think ok" Ruby snorted at Yang "He's a nice guy, only needs to learn how to trust other humans. And… I always get a familiar feeling that I have seen him before when I was just a kid but that memory seems to dodge me"

"Oh"

"Anyways, he kicked Cardin's butt when he messed with Velvet"

"No way"

"Yep. And I don't think that Miss Glynda knows anything about it"

"By the way" Weiss looked at Yang "Why are you dressed?"

"I'm going to a racing competition downtown" She smirked "Want to come?"

"I'm not going to risk myself seeing death" Weiss huffed as she sat down on the corner of her bunk

"Aww… it's not that close"

"It is" Her teammates said in unison

"How dare you Ruby not side on your sister" Yang faked a tear "My own sister… how lonesome" She began dramatic movements

"Sorry sis" She chuckled at her sister's antics "It was true by the way"

" Hmph! Anyways wish me luck" Yang winked before going out of the dorm

* * *

Later, at the event

"Whoa" She looked at her surroundings

Downtown Vale held a race that was extraordinary for normal competitors around Vale for it was only for very experienced people and it also had the highest price with a bonus of the fastest bike made by the Kasumi Company, a company well known to produce the fastest bikes. Some even flew from different kingdoms just to participate in this tournament. It had many boots where the racer may customize his own bike, buy weapons, buy riding gear, and many more. Yang parked her bike at the competitor's area and started to wander around the boots before the start of the competition

"And it should start after 30 minutes according to the flier" She searched her pockets in vain "Which I left at the dorm… oh well. I guess I'll buy a new set of helmet and goggles so that-"

She didn't finished her sentence when she suddenly bumped into someone

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there"

"It's okay"

She looked at the man before her. He had the same height as Ruby's, had a pair of white tiger ears sitting on top of his head. His hair was a shiny black (It was stylized like Mika of Owari no Seraph), he had a piercing icy blue eyes, and thin lips. He was wearing a shiny black leather jacket that was opened to show his white polo underneath. His belt buckle is a metal dragon, black pants with red strips adorned his legs, a pair of combat boots on his feet, and he was holding a black helmet that had compartments made for the ears on his head. He cast a confused glance to Yang

"Uh, Miss? Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh. Yes I'm fine"

"Do you know where the registration boot is? I was kinda lost"

She pointed at the almost crowded boot. He thanked her and went to the boot to sign up for the tournament. She looked back and couldn't help but feel something familiar, although she dismissed it immediately and went to buy her gear

* * *

30 minutes later

"Gooodddddd evening everyone and welcome to the underground competition! This is your host, Christian"

"And Sean" His companion simply said "Well, anyways. It seemed that the crowd is getting excited so why don't we get started"

"Sure" This earned an excited crowd "Let's start from the front racer"

The crowd looked at the screen. Yang also looked at it to see the man that she bumped earlier. His motorcycle was looked a lot like Cloud's motorcycle (FF7) only that its color was black and red, it also looked a bit customized and modified. He had his full helmet on and looked at the screen before waving at the camera

"His name was Gabrielle and he was the undefeated champion since this competition started"

"Well, I guess that they have to try to defeat him" Sean chuckled "Anyways, the second racer was Miss Yang Xiao Long. Hmm, won many racing competitions back in Patch… and man, she's soo hot"

The camera shifted to Yang and she winked while waving and smiling. Later, after all the competitors are shortly introduced, the racers lined up. Yang was beside Gabrielle

"Alright! The competitors for the first round tonight will first enter the Emerald Forest then to the city. It will be 3 rounds consisting of violence and gore. You can all knock out your opponents although long range weapons are not allowed. Be aware of Grimms and obstacles along the way. Good luck and have fun"

"Let the race begin!"

The crowd roared and cheered for their favorite racers as the timer starts ticking to one. The crowd watched as the racers tried to knock each other out of the competition or to make them fall to the last position. Someone almost knocked Yang out of her bike but was saved by her reflex and quickly countered with a punch from her Ember Celica which sent the enemy flying, rendering him unconscious and out of the game. She then saw the other drivers trying to take Gabrielle down. He simply dodged or kicked them with such force that they collided to several trees or to the other drivers. They later left him alone after they entered the Emerald Forest

"And here are the remaining players that entered the checkpoint in Emerald Forest" Sean said from the starting point. The crowd looked at the list and cheered

The racers entered the Emerald Forest but all of them noticed that it was unusually quiet. They shrugged it off and continued to fight for the checkpoint. Suddenly, a loud scream came from behind them and they were all surprised by the many Grimms that surrounded the checkpoint. They all stopped except for a certain rider as an Alpha Ursa that was bigger than they have ever seen popped out and roared. It lunged at the rider who was Gabrielle who simply just clicked something on his watch. The compartment on the front side of his motor (Near his knees, at the back of the headlight) pops to the side. It pops out a black katana with a white hilt. The end of the hilt had a dragon head with red eyes. All riders watched as the two collide. A few seconds before the collision, Gabrielle disappeared from his motorcycle leaving a cloud of black snowflakes before the Ursa can even touch its prey. Then, they watched in awe as the head of the Ursa was suddenly cut clean off of its body. They saw him in midair with the blood of the Ursa trailing from its severed head to his sword. He flipped once and landed perfectly on his motorcycle leaving the awestruck racers and the confused minions. They then quickly shook their heads and continued the race, killing minions out of the way. They reached Vale after a few hours. Others are not so lucky for they are either knocked out or eaten by Grimms. From 40 participants, their number dropped to 20. They reached the checkpoint where they can refill their ammo or the gasoline for their motorcycle. Yang saw Gabrielle at the corner cleaning his sword. He looked at the full moon before popping his sword back to its compartment and closed it. Yang took a deep breath before going to his corner

"Heellllloooooooo~" Yang greeted with a cheeky grin

Gabrielle looked at her and he smiled back

"Good evening" He said as Yang went beside him "You're Miss Yang Xiao Long right? I have heard stories of you when you are still a Patch and well, what they say was right" He smirked "You seemed like the Goddess of Racing"

Yang snorted and looked at him

"Welp, they are exaggerating" She chuckled "But it is I, the great Yang Xiao Long of the islands of Patch" She grinned "You're name's Gabrielle right? How come I don't see you around here?"

"Well, I take jobs that are mostly hidden in the shadows, or some odd jobs. But don't worry; I don't do anything inhumane like that man"

He turned to where a man with a golden bird printed on his back. Yang recognize him as none other than Cardin Winchester, the scum of remnant (Yang's opinion on him)

"That guy was worse than a jerk"

Gabrielle grinned before putting on his helmet

"Hmm… you know what? Why don't we team up against that man while we're racing for the finish line?"

"How's that?" Yang raised an eyebrow

"I have a way to make him a sore loser. When we took him out, then we can compete against each other for the finish line… as for the plan" He looked at her as he flipped the visor on his helmet "I can't tell you unless you accept"

"Welp, it's a win-win condition so why not?" She smiled as she shook his hand

"Ok, for starters" He flipped his visor down "Just stay beside me and do what I say"

She nodded. After a few minutes, the red light on the signal light changes to yellow. It means that they have at least 5 minutes to prepare their stuff. Yang puts in her helmet and starts her bumblebee and moved beside Gabrielle. She noticed the low growl that came from him but she diverted her attention to the race

* * *

Back to RWBY's dorm

"How long will she be outside?" Ruby sighed

Ruby had just finished her other chores, much to Weiss's surprise, out of boredom while she patiently waits for her big sister. She then decided to read the pamphlet about the race, which only made her eyes widen. Blake and Weiss noticed this

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Blake lowered her book

"You looked like you have seen an Alpha Ursa trying to hug you" She then added in concern "Did something happened?"

Ruby handed them the pamphlet which earned the same reaction as Ruby when she read the contents. The race that Yang participated was not an ordinary race… it was a death race

"Wait till she comes back… I'll make sure that she…"

Ruby and Blake shared a glance and looked back at Weiss who was saying something such as killing Yang in her sleep or if she makes it out alive, she'll pay for not telling them about the race

"Well, it's just as Yang said" Blake sighed

"Never make the Great Weiss Shark angry" Ruby gulped


	10. Chapter 10: The Gift

**Hello everyone :D Alpha here  
**

 **Welp, I Haven't written anything in a while 'cause I've been busy writing the sequel for this story XD**

 **Along with Rib ache+ Headache + News that I will not be enrolling this semester = Can someone plunge Crescent Rose to my heart?**

 **Anyways, even though I was kinda lonely here, enjoy this chapter**

 **Alpha out**

* * *

At the checkpoint, Yang and Gabrielle stood side by side as they heard Sean's voice

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the final stage of the Underground Vale Racing Competition"

After Sean said that, the crowd's cheers grew louder

"Welp, as my partner was absent for he had to go because nature called him" He then rolled his eyes "There is a new rule applied. Starting from now on, all racers can use any type of weapons to knock other players… Good luck to you all"

With that, the voice was replaced by a beeping sound along with the countdown timer. They all started their machines and readied their weapons. Yang saw Gabrielle place a pitch black sniper rifle on his back and 2 magnum pistols on the holsters placed on each side of his thighs. He then tapped Yang on her shoulder and gave a small earpiece

"Here" He said as he handed the earpiece "So that we can communicate in the middle of the race"

She accepted it and placed it on her ear. As the timer stuck to seven, she gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at her antics before focusing on the race

"LET THE FINAL STAGE…. BEGIN!"

The light turned green. All racers started to move forward and left the starting line. Gabrielle was a little ahead of Yang and took out his black katana. She was awed as Gabrielle deflected all the bullets going for him or for her. She ducked a bullet and saw 5 racers on her flank and 5 racers a little far. She shifted a little and fired 5 rounds of Ember Celica towards the 5 racers which scored a hit. They safely collided to the cement thanks to their aura, albeit a little painful. Gabrielle took a glance at the racers that are a little far that are trying to hit him or Yang using their sniper rifles. He then fired 5 shots in rapid succession, hitting their tires and making them collide at each other. As Yang and Gabrielle seem to cheer from their shoots, a barricade suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Yang almost collided with the barricade if not for the yank to her motorcycle by Gabrielle. He noticed 2 armored goons from above the bridge they are entering. He took out his sniper rifle and shoots them. They dropped to the ground lifeless and bathed in their own pool of blood. Another barricade, this time made of cement and no way through, pops in their way. Gabrielle drifted his bike and punched a big hole enough for both of their motorcycles

"Come on, let's go" Gabrielle said with a chuckle on his earpiece

"What are they?" Yang said as she entered the hole

"Hired killers"

He then looked at his side mirror and seemed to glare from his helmet

"By Cardin Winchester"

Yang's eyes changed to fiery red and her bike seemed to be engulfed by flames in her rage. She wanted to turn and beat the crap out of him but was stopped by Gabrielle

"I know what you're thinking. Don't let your emotions get the best out of you" He looked ahead "I've got a plan"

He said his plan through his earpiece and Yang snickered. Later, 5 more armored goons appeared from above the bridge. They were all covered in black armor. Three of the goons landed on Gabrielle's motorcycle while the other 2 landed on Yang's bike. Gabrielle pressed a button on his motorcycle, switching the motorcycle to automatic driving. He stood up with his black katana held in his hand. Yang successfully hit the 2 goons that are struggling to keep their balance on bumblebee with her Ember Celica and looked to Gabrielle with awe. They are standing still as they looked at each other and their balance was very high that it seemed that they are standing on dry land. The goon on Gabrielle's back began his move. He punched Gabrielle on the back but Gabrielle ducked and caught his arm. He broke the goon's arm and the agonizing cry of the goon and his bones breaking was still heard through the sounds of motors. He then proceeded to elbow the goon's nape and the latter dropped down to the pavement like a rag doll. The 2nd goon tried to hit him with a stick that has electricity coursing through it but Gabrielle was fast for him and kicked the 3rd goon who was unaware of the attack and fell helplessly like the 1st goon. He then did an upward arc of his sword but the 2nd goon barely dodged it. The black chest armor on this goon was removed revealing another armor made of leather with an emblem of a blue bear with a scared right eye. As more goons appeared, Gabrielle noticed the emblem and he snarled with fury. The goon and three of his back up were taken aback as Gabrielle's sword began to glow lime green and he mercilessly slashed them to shreds. Yang concluded that he knows them by the way he mercilessly slashed them to shreds. He then sat back on his bike and switched it back to its manual driving. Gabrielle then looked at Yang

"Yang"

Yang was startled when she saw him points his gun at her direction. She thought that he will shoot him but when he pulled the trigger, an enemy beside her dropped dead

"Focus" He said as he put his gun to its holster

Yang nodded nervously. 7 drivers are fighting to death in front of them. Gabrielle seemed to expect it. After 6 drivers are knocked out of the race, they caught up with the driver that was still driving. Yang snorted as she recognized the yellow bird on his bronze plate, it was no other than Cardin

"I'm going to dethrone you" He said to Gabrielle

"Why don't you try it, bird-brain" Gabrielle snorted

"Why you-"

"What? Why are you hotheaded chicken shit?" Yang laughed at him mockingly

Cardin lost his cool and brought out his mace. He made a circular swing to their direction but they effortlessly dodged it. Yang caught him off guard and punched his face. She was satisfied when she saw his left eye had a black eye. Yang ducked as Gabrielle lifted himself off his bike and gave Cardin a kick to the face which left a foot mark and a black eye to his right eye. Cardin tried to regain his balance and was successful

"Welp, as expected from a fuck face" Yang hollered

"What the fu-"

"NOW!" Gabrielle shouted

Yang smirked and fired a fiery blast from her Ember Celica in front of her direction. Gabrielle then formed an ice ball from his hand and threw it towards the fiery blast and a huge mist was formed. The trio entered the formed mist. Later, sniper shots were heard from above the bridge. Someone screamed a sound of pain telling the hired sniper that he hit someone. Then, another shot followed and the sound of tire bursting reached his ears. He chuckled to himself but then he grew pale when it was Gabrielle and Yang passed the mist unharmed. Gabrielle then lifted his sniper rifle and fired a shot in his direction. The still shocked hired sniper saw this and didn't have time to move as the bullet pierced through his skull

"SEE YOU SSSUUUUCCCKKKEEERRR!" Yang shouted back to the mist where an injured Cardin was lying

"Let's end this" They said in unison

As they shifted their gears, they saw the finish line. Yang then focused more and both of them used the Nitro that was attached to their bike a little earlier. Yang was gaining but Gabrielle wouldn't let up. When they rounded the corner, Gabrielle shifted his gear to its fastest and went for the inner side of the corner. All the audience waited holding their breathes. As they passed by the finish line in nothing but a black and yellow blur, the crowd cheered

"Welp that was unexpected" Christian said as he looked at the screen with contemplation

"Let's look at the slow mo"

The huge screen was replaced by the preview of the race where Yang and Gabrielle was nearing the finish line. As they passed it, they saw that their bikes touched the finish line at the same time

"What can you say… WE HAVE A TIE"

"For the first time in the records of the Underground Vale Race, we have a tie"

Yang and Gabrielle smiled at each other as the president of the Kasumi Company neared them

"Congratulations to the both of you"

"Thanks"

* * *

Later, as they head home

"You sure you don't want the bike?" Yang looked at him

"Nah" He smiled "This thing was faster than you could imagine… and I love my bike"

"You sounded like my baby sis" Yang rolled her eyes

"Hey… I was holding back you know"

"WHAT?!"

"Want to prove my point? Race you to this Chinese restaurant near the port"

"Why not?"

Yang and Gabrielle nodded and left the place at the same time. Yang noticed Gabrielle smirking and shifted his bike to its fastest gear. Yang looked at where Gabrielle was once before he disappeared in the dust and smoke left by his motorcycle. She then shook her head. She reached the restaurant only to see an amused Gabrielle

"What's your bike made of anyway?" Yang mumbled

"I dunno" he shrugged "A friend of mine built it a long time ago"

They picked their place near the window and sat on the chairs opposite each other. After they got their orders, Yang got her orange juice

"So, who built it?" She said as she took a gulp of her juice

"A young man named Hachiko"

Yang spewed her juice to the side and looked at him with wide eyes

"WHA- can you repeat it?"

"A young man named Hachiko… you knew him?"

"Yeah" Yang smiled "Kinda picked him up from this place before he attended Beacon"

"I see" He said as he started to eat his noodles

"Where did you come from anyway?"

Yang saw him sigh before looking back at her

"The place where I was born was not regarded as a place of civilization anymore"

Yang raised an eyebrow. Gabrielle straightened himself

"Yang, Hachiko and I had the same birth land that is why we are so close" He smiled "You ever heard of a place named Ice dragon, Landvaittur?"

Yang looked at him and her eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets

"I know that it seemed impossible that it was once had a fine civilization but-"

"I believe you" She frowned "Ruby came from there as well as Summer"

"Sorry"

"Nope its okay" Yang looked at him "Wait, why did you kill those men a little earlier, but I knew that they would kill us but why are you so angry?"

"Well, they are part of an organization Hachiko and I knew well" He frowned "But you can ask him… they are mostly on the hunt for him"

"I'll try" She smiled

* * *

They began to chat for several minutes all about racing and who's the best racer, the best machine for a racing motorcycle. This continued for a several hours before Yang remembered the curfew hour that was in several minutes

"Whops… I need to go" She scratched her head sheepishly "My curfew is in a few minutes" She then imagined an angry Goodwitch waiting for her

"Its fine" Gabrielle then remembered something "Can you give this to Ruby for me? A friend of mine requested it but I had an important job tonight"

"Sure"

"Don't worry about the bill, I paid for it. And here" He gave her a take out of the foods they ate "For your teammates"

"Thanks… this is too much"

"Now run along" He smiled "Don't want the curfew to get you"

Yang then revved her bike and left in a hurry leaving a chuckling Gabrielle

* * *

Later, at the team's dorm

"I know, I know" Yang crossed her arms in defense "Sorry if I didn't say anything about the race"

Yang was being scolded by the monochrome pair as Ruby recorded the whole ordeal, snickering as her sister glared at her

"Uhm… I brought some snacks soo please don't kill me" She smiled apologetically "Truce?"

"Okay" Weiss accepted the snacks "BUT I'm still not done with YOU"

"It's going to be a llllooooonnnnngggg night" She sighed and then remembered the box "Hey Rubes, a friend gave me this… it's for you"

"From who?" Ruby said from her bunk bed

"Uhm… I don't know his real name. His name was Gabrielle" She then looked at Ruby "He said that he came from Ice dragon, Landvaittur"

Once the place was mentioned, Ruby suddenly fell from her bunk

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Weiss asked in concern

"I-I thought it was impossible to escape" Yang helped her to Weiss's bunk "I thought that nobody else survived after that huge explosion"

"About that" All of them looked at Yang "Hachiko was also a survivor from that place"

They were all wide eyed and had different looks on their faces

"What exactly happened to that place?"

"I can't remember except that it was where I was born, Yang playing with me… and a huge white explosion that took place there" Ruby frowned "My last memory was waking up in Uncle Qrow's place"

"I guess Hachiko knew some answers" Weiss concluded

"Anyways" Yang looked at Ruby "Let's check what's inside the box"

Ruby nodded and opened the box, only to burst into tears when she saw the content

"Yang… Its mom's necklace"

Yang looked at the content. It had a beautiful pendant in the middle of it with their logos carved elegantly in silver. It was surrounded by white rose petals. Yang also felt herself at the brink of tears and hugged Ruby. The other two joined in their group hug

"I missed her Yang" Ruby said in sobs

"I know Ruby" Yang was in her tears as well "I miss her too"

* * *

Unknown to the group, a figure shrouded in shadows was watching them from under the tree not far from their window

"I hope that it made you happy…" It seemed to smile "Mom was proud of the both of you… Yang, Ruby"

He then disappeared in the night air. Blake sensed something and she looked outside from the window only to see a black cat staring at her with its piercing blue eyes (which seemed to smile) before it left

"What is it Blakey?" Yang looked at her

"Nothing" She looked at them "It's just a cat"

 _'A very weird cat'_


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

**Hey guys :D Alpha here  
**

 **Welp, Nagi kinda kicked my lazy butt so, she kinda gave me the energy to do this chapter XD  
**

 **Nagi: Where's the sequel for this story?**

 **Uhh... Kinda lost it? hehehehe**

 **Nagi: Why you 0_0 come here!**

 **Well, anyways I'm going to leave you a question... What is your favorite pairing? ( Runs at the sight of a chainsaw wielding Nagi) Uh oh... Enjoy the chapter**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

The next morning, Ruby woke up and saw her teammates was also starting to wake-up

"Good morning everyone" She greeted them happily

She was greeted back by Blake and Weiss. She then noticed Yang on the floor snoring like a chainsaw

"Yang~ Wake-up or we'll be late"

"5 more minutes" Yang turned to her side, back turned to Ruby

At this action, Ruby pouted and looked at her teammate. They gave her a shrug. Ruby took out her silver whistle and blew it on Yang's face

"WHAT THE FU-" Yang stood up

Before Yang could continue, Blake suddenly appeared beside her and covered her mouth

"What was that all about?" Ruby tilted her head

"Nothing" Blake removed her hand with a glare to Yang "I'll have to talk with Yang for a bit"

Yang visibly gulped as her gaze went to Blake. She looked at her sister for help but the latter gave her a confused look before she was dragged outside by Blake

"What… where are they going?" Ruby looked at her partner

"Outside to talk" Weiss absentmindedly looked at her nails "We made an agreement to never curse in your presence"

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore"

"Fine… but I see it unfit to still curse in your presence since you are still the youngest in this room"

"Ugh… fine" Ruby got up and admitted defeat

Ruby got her clothes and was headed for the bathroom and went in. She then poked her head out and looked at Weiss

"But hey, with that attitude" She snickered "You were kinda like a mom"

The heiress's eye twitch and she threw a pillow at Ruby's head, but the latter closed the door and laughed

* * *

Later, at Grimm Studies…

"So did any of you read the Age of Grimms?" All of them looked at him "Well, I remember one time, there was a Grimm that was called Tigrera…"

He continued talking. Ruby was making funny doodles which she showed to her teammates. Blake smiled while Yang snickered. Weiss tried to pay attention to Port and listing important facts she hears. Later, Ruby's gaze went to the lone figure sitting at the corner. It was Hachiko. She noticed his head was turned to the direction of Cardin, who was bullying Velvet again. She saw his metal wolf lips writhed and he snarled quietly so that Port can't hear through his story telling. He was about to get up when an idea struck his head. He placed an eraser on his desk and flicks it with his finger with such force that it was only a blur. It bounced from the Beowolf portrait, down to Port's desk at such angle that it missed Port's head and went straight to Team CRDL. It bounced straight on Dove's forehead, down to Russel's nape then, to Cardin's left cheek. It went for Sky's right eye and just about when Cardin open his mouth, the eraser bounced back and landed back to Cardin's mouth when he was about to speak his anger and range. All the people in classroom either laughed or snickered (including Port)

"Sit down young man!" Port said after he calmed himself down "I'm still not done with my story!"

Cardin flopped down his seat and seemed to glare at all of his classmates. Ruby noticed Hachiko snickering and smiling with content before he continued what he was doing before

"So I killed the Tigrera that was about to pounce on the young little girl. It was a hard fight and if I didn't got help from a strong young man, I would not be standing here sharing all my tales to all of you, young warriors" He then looked at all of them "So, did anyone of you researched about the Tigrera?"

All of them remained silent. They don't know its appearance for it was in the extinct class of Grimm species which they don't bother to look at. Port was about to speak when Hachiko raised his hand

"I know its appearance sir" He smiled "I know it very well"

"Very well. Can you describe us its appearance?"

"I'm not very good at talking but," He raised from his seat and brought his drawing materials with him "I can illustrate it"

Port looked at him before he ordered two of his students to bring the giant canvas to the room. It was a huge canvas standing at 7 feet tall, to which Hachiko just grinned at

"Can I start now?" Hachiko asked with excitement

"You may start" Port said as he flipped an hourglass measured 5 minutes of time "Now"

Hachiko started doing his work. As he drew, all of his classmates looked at the canvas paper. They couldn't see Hachiko, who became a blur as he worked. After 2 minutes, he finished his task. All, including Glynda, who just arrived at that moment, were awed. It was drawn clearly, beautifully, and realistic. It illustrated a little girl that was frightened at the sight of the Tigrera as she was being protected by a wounded Port. The tiger and a young man were battling to death in the middle of the art. The place they are all in a forest and were illuminated by the light of the full moon. The girl had a beautiful blue hair and a baby blue dress. Port was a little young, he had no mustache, wore pauldrons on both of his shoulders held by the straps that were crossing on his chest. His body was in muscular built and had scars in some places. He was holding Blunderbuss in front of the girl protectively. The young man battling him was mostly shrouded in the shadows, but one can see the rage in his eyes as he looked at the Tigrera. His long sword shined in the moonlight and one can caught a glimpse of his baby blue gauntlet as he took his offensive stance. The Tigrera had a stripe of black and white; its head adorns a bone-like armor that had fang-like teeth that it looked a lot like a saber tooth. The shins on its forelegs and hind legs were protected with its armor bones that had a small blade-like end at behind the hind leg. Its back was protected with its steel-like hide that was concealed by its fur. Lastly, its tail had a bladed tip. The Tigrera's teeth underneath the mask was showing cruelly under the moonlight as it faced its opponent

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-n-nothing" Port regained his composure "Class dismissed. Although I want to talk to you, Mr. Nonomura for a bit"

The classroom was immediately emptied except for Hachiko and Port. Glynda took a seat at one of the many seats in the classroom

"I want to ask you something, Mr. Nonomura"

"Sure" Hachiko smiled "But please call me Hachiko, Mr. Nonomura sounds too formal"

"Sure" Port then looked at his blindfold "How did you know what happened back then?"

"Simple, Mr. Port" He smiled and gave him an envelope "I saw it with these eyes" He whispered to his ear so that Glynda wouldn't hear

Port seemed to be frozen at his spot as Hachiko turned to leave. Glynda went to Port's side

"What just happened?"

"I don't know…" Port looked at the envelope "But it couldn't be him could he?"

Port opened the envelope and let the content slide to the palm of his hand. It dropped an elegant wolf badge made of gold

"This is-"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hallway

"Hey! Art boy!"

Hachiko looked at Cardin with a blank expression but seem to smirk at the sight of a limping Cardin with the rest of his team behind him

"What is it limping chicken?"

Cardin pointed his crutch at him

"I know that you're the only one who flicked that fucking eraser to my mouth!"

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you"

"Well" Cardin took a step forward "You're not me"

As Team RWBY saw Hachiko looked at Cardin (even though he's a little short) and smirked as he kicked the plaster on the latter's leg who screamed in pain

"Exactly"

Hachiko walked past Team CRDL and went straight to the academy's garden and sat down on a nearby fountain. Team RWBY followed and approached him

"Hey" Yang said as she neared him

"Hey"

"Nice kick back there"

"Thanks" Hachiko smiled "Is there something bugging you lately?"

The rest of the team fidgeted as Hachiko sighed

"You can't hide it from me; I could feel that something was bugging you… What is it?" Hachiko cocked his head

"Last night I went to a death race" Yang started "I met a guy named Gabrielle"

"I see" He smiled "He's still alive and racing eh?"

"Yes… but the thing that bothered me is that the both of you came from Ice dragon, Landvaittur" Yang looked at the side

"I want to know what happened in there" Ruby looked at him

"Well, I was kinda expecting it" Hachiko smiled

Confusion was present on their faces and Hachiko just chuckled

"I'm sure the both of you also wanted to know what happened in there huh?" He gestured to Blake and Weiss, who nodded "Very well then… but I'm not going to tell you everything"

"So what happened in there?" Blake asked

"Remember what I said back at Beoland that some organization is hunting me? The organization that destroyed my homeland and is worse than the White Fang?" They nodded "It was called the Kuma organization. I'm sure that you have seen it last night at the death race" He looked at Yang

"You mean those guys who wore armors with the logo of a scared bear?"

"Yes…if you're wondering why they are also hunting Gabrielle is that because of they wish to kill or examine the people living in Landvaittur"

"You mean Ruby will-" Weiss worriedly said

"Not yet" He sighed "They still don't know that Ruby came from Landvaittur"

"How come?" Blake said in curiosity

"General Blue Moon of the White Fang erased important details of the people and the information regarding Landvaittur"

"So why are they after the people of Landvaittur?" Weiss voiced the question in that was running in her head

"They are after me because of my unique semblance" He frowned "They are after Gabrielle for information on how he lived, if they found out about Ruby, they will capture us for something more"

"Something more?"

"I can't tell you that" He smirked "But it will reveal itself soon"

"Anyways," Yang puts her hand behind her head "Do you have any classes after this?"

"Nah" Hachiko smiled "Ozpin suspended the classes because of the faculty meeting"

"You can come with us" Ruby smiled

"You mean he can Yang out with us"

"YANG!" Blake and Ruby shouted in unison

"Why are you a little quiet?"

"It's nothing…" Weiss looked at the ground "I think I'll-"

Yang locks Weiss in a one arm lock

"Aww… don't be soo cold wittle pwincess" Yang snickered

"Let go off me you oaf!"

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby said "Weiss is a little blue"

Yang released Weiss, who breathed for dear life

"Are you coming or what?"

"Okay… okay" Weiss pants "I'm coming"

"Yay! Let's go" Ruby said happily

* * *

When they arrived at Vale, they saw a traveling circus in town. There, they spent the day laughing, talking, playing games, and trying out different boots in the area. Yang dragged the whole team to the horror house. Ruby jumped in Yang's arms in fright. Hachiko and Blake walks coolly behind them (thanks to their night vision, they could see the place and the oncoming jump scares clearly). When a guy suddenly jumped at them, complete with a horrifying look, Yang muttered a curse, Ruby was once again in her arms, Blake and Hachiko snickering, and Weiss fled to the exit at such speed that one will thought that she had the same semblance as Ruby. They then later come at the exit where a frightened Weiss greets them with a death glare and was a little shaking

"I would never let you decide on the places to go ever again Xiao Long"

Yang laughed and was rolling on the floor; Blake was hiding her laughter behind her hand. Ruby didn't notice that she was tugging Hachiko's cloak and was a little shaking. He proceeded to pet her head which got her attention

"Hey, everything's okay. Want ice cream with chocolate chips?"

Ruby merely nodded at his question

"Aww… how cute" Yang cooed "You both looked like siblings"

Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement. Ruby pouted while slowly releasing his cloak. They started to walk to the ice cream shop as Ruby's mind is in a wonder

' _Why is his presence is soo familiar?'_

Ruby was deep in thought as a flash back came to her mind. She remembered something yet it was soo far and distant to be remembered clearly. She was crying in the middle of the forest when a figure appeared behind her. It was petting her head and telling her the same words Hachiko said today

' _Huh? That's strange'_

"Helloooo~ earth to Ruby"

Ruby seemed to be startled as Yang waved her hand in her face

"Finally! I was just like, calling your name for 15 years"

"Hehehe… Sorry" She rubbed her nape sheepishly

They entered the ice cream shop and Hachiko looked around. It was rather fancy but the atmosphere was welcoming. An old man stopped in his tracks (who seemed to be the owner of the shop) and looked at Hachiko. They stared for what seemed like a solid five minutes before the old man spoke

" Hachiko? Is that you?"

* * *

 **Extras:**

"Well, Yang" Ruby said as she happily wears the necklace of her mother "Whoever that Gabrielle guy is, can you say thanks to him for me?"

"Sure thing sis" Yang smiled "If we meet again"

Later, they ate the take-out Yang brought to them and they started a mini food fight (Yang started it by throwing a dumpling at Ruby) and their dorm was in a total mess. Luckily, the bunk beds were spared

"Well, Yang" Weiss cleared her throat "As for your punishment, you need to clean this room from these mess and I don't expect to find any traces or a speck of dust the moment I wake up" Weiss said as she discarded the towel "Am I clear?"

"But that's just-"

"AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Very well, Good Night"

Yang watched her teammates went back to their bunks as she fetched her cleaning supplies

"Scratch that" She sighed "A rough night"


	12. Chapter 12: Old Friend and Enemies

**Hello guys :D Alpha here  
**

 **Nagi: And Nagi**

 **Welp, kinda decided that since I was going to have an early vacation at home... I thought that I guess that I should write a chapter**

 **Nagi: Boredom is killing Alpha**

 **Anyways... on with the chapter**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

Hachiko studied the old man carefully. He had white hair, blue eyes, ice cream shop uniform, had a wide grin on his face. He then looked at the name plate that said Joe Willard

"Old Joe?"

Joe hugged Hachiko with all his might while the latter just grinned

"I haven't seen you for the last 11 years! And you've grown tall!" He then released Hachiko "Are these your friends?"

"Yep" He smiled "This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang" He gestured to them "We all study at Beacon"

"I see" He smiled "Nice to meet you all. I'm Joe Willard, but you can call me Joe"

"Nice to meet you too" They all said in unison

After meeting Joe, he led them to a vacant table consisting of six chairs. They all sat down with their respective partners with Hachiko seating beside Yang

"So, what are your orders?"

"I'll take a strawberry sundae" Yang smiled

"I'll take a blueberry yogurt"

"We'll take strawberry flavored ice cream with chocolate chips" Hachiko said

Joe nodded and he looked at Blake

"Hey Blake," Hachiko got her attention "They got this new flavor… I think it was some kind of ice cream that had a tuna flavor to it?" He rubbed his metal chin

"Tuna?" Blake's mouth seem to water

"Yes, it was our best seller" He then smiled at Blake "Especially on our cat Faunus customers"

"How did-"

"Sorry" Hachiko rubbed the back of his neck "I forgot to tell you all that he was a huntsman in the past"

They looked at Joe with a surprised expression

"I'm still a huntsman although when I don't have any missions, I spend my time here at my ice cream shop"

Their mouths formed an 'o' while the two men chuckled

"Welp, anyways" He smiled at them "I'm going to get your orders and don't worry, it's on the house"

He then disappeared and Ruby tilted her head at Hachiko

"Uh, Hachiko" He looked at her "How did you meet Old Joe?"

"On his hunter days, he got a mission to investigate a city 11 years ago. He was ambushed by various Grimms there"

"What happened?" Blake asked

"He saved me"

All of them, except for Hachiko, jumped a little from their seats to see Old Joe behind them with their ice creams balanced on his head and arms

"Still the same old speed" he grinned at Joe who smiled back

"Question… why is it that you call him Old Joe?"

"Because he's slow" Hachiko chuckled

The four looked at Hachiko in surprise

"What?! Ruby's faster than him"

"It's true" Joe nodded in confirmation "He even outmatched my top speed without trying… although I don't know the speed of your friend there"

Ruby answered with a shrug of her shoulders as Joe give them their ice creams. He then disappeared tending to some costumers while they ate their ice cream, talking about how their day went (Yang laughed at Weiss when they remembered the horror house. The latter glared at Hachiko because he managed to get a video of it). After they finished it, they waved goodbye at Joe who grinned and waved happily

"He must be soo happy" Yang sweat dropped

"Yeah" He smiled "It's been 11 years since we saw each other"

"You mean that he's the other occupant at Beoland?" Weiss asked

"Yep"

They entered an alley as Hachiko smiled fondly

"He even told me that he would stay there… But I told him to go back to his family for they are worri-"

Hachiko suddenly stopped on his tracks as he smelled a familiar scent. Yang bumped on his back

"Hey!" Yang rubbed her nose "What's the matter?"

She is stopped when his arm went to his side, blocking them. His ears flattened against his head and he looked like an angry wolf

"COME OUT! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!" Hachiko looked forward in anger

Then, a half-hearted laugh came from the direction Hachiko is looking. It was no other than Roman Torchwick

' _I'm sure, one of these days… I'm going to cut that long eyelashes of his'_ Weiss's eye twitch in irritation

"Your eyes are still sharp huh?" Roman smirked

"How did he-?" Blake looked at Hachiko

"Invisibility cloak" Hachiko said till not averting his eyes from Roman

"I see that you brought guests" Roman smiled

"What do you want from us?!" Ruby said as she fall to her defensive stance

"As much as I wanted to get revenge on you and your team, Red" Roman had his face in a smug "We only wanted the mutt"

"And why do you want to have him if I may ask?" Weiss tightened her stance

"Well, he only holds a power that can make us the ruler in all Remnant"

Roman then gestured to the shadows. Man with armors appeared. They saw their logos and recognized their group immediately. They are from both the White Fang and the Kuma. Hachiko snarled at them which made them a little frightened except for Torchwick

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" He said boringly "Get the mutt"

The enemies all charged at them. They all readied themselves for the oncoming battle. They mentally cursed themselves for not bringing any weapons. Hachiko then roared and his body glowed white as a force came from him which repelled all enemies and threw them back a few meters from him

"You were worth every cent truly you are" Roman said as he frowned at them

He fired a shot from his crane (Melodic Cudgel). It was about to hit Ruby when a shot from their far side hit the bullet, sending it to the other direction

"You're late" He said as he swept low to give his opponent a jumping uppercut "Still slow"

Old Joe looked at Hachiko apologetically and grinned. He then gestured to Team RWBY to go to his direction and told them to help him with the cart that he was carrying

"These are all useless" Yang frowned as she held up an old AK-47

"Not if he can help it" He then directed the cart to Hachiko's direction "Come on. At the count of three, throw this cart at his direction" Yang then positioned herself at the back "THREE!"

The cart, along with the weapons, went flying towards Hachiko as he smirked evilly. A huge smokescreen was formed as the enemies attacked again. Sounds of metal cutting through flesh and bones cracking can be heard from the smoke. When the smoke was cleared, it revealed a mecha-dragon with the blood of the enemies on its right arm where a hybrid sword took its place

"Uh… What just happened?" Yang looked at the mecha-dragon awestricken

"I'll explain later" He then gestured at them "Follow me, we need to make sure that we are not in his way" He frowned "He will let himself be controlled by his bloodlust and thirst for revenge and nothing good will come if we got in his way"

They looked at each other before following Joe silently. He lifted a secret door at this backyard. He led them through a series of twist and turns in the underground passage. They continued walking until they reached a heavy oak wood door

"Welcome to my home" Joe said as he pushed the oak door open "I'll just prepare some tea before I answer all of your questions"

* * *

Meanwhile… at the surface

"YOU IDIOTS!" Roman said as he threw the cigar from his mouth "How long will it take for you to catch a single mutt?!"

The mecha-dragon killed all of the attacking men with his left arm that was a mini-gun and a slash from his hybrid sword. A fireball hit it square on the chest but it had little effect on him. He turned to see the flaming eyes of Cinder. She punched him with her flaming fist but he caught her wrist and activated the shotgun part of his sword which sent her flying. She recovered mid-air and summoned two fire whips which he countered by summoning water from a glyph. A huge mist was formed covering the both of them and their surroundings. Cinder caught sight of the mecha-dragon. She enveloped her hand in fire and transformed it into a fire dagger and plunged it to the heart of the mecha-dragon. She was caught in surprise when the dragon dematerialized and became a flurry of black rose petals. She was suddenly off her feet and was thrown to a wall and she was sent crashing through many buildings and many feet away from the battle ground

"What a warm welcome Hachiko" Cinder said as she got up from the rubbles of a collapsed building

A roar was released from the mecha-dragon as Roman and Cinder stood back to back

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Old Joe's place

"So" Yang said as she placed her cup of tea "Could you explain what's happening? We kinda out of the loop"

They are at his living room. They were sitting at the chairs and in front of them was a Chinese styled round table with a tablecloth that had the image of two golden dragons. They were drinking their tea for, according to Joe, calming their nerves

"It's" He sighed "A rather complicated situation…"

"Could you tell us what happened to Hachiko?" Weiss raised a brow "We saw a mecha-dragon back there instead of him"

"It's called magnetism only that it is on a high ranking skill that he can bend metal, merge it onto his body, or even attach it to the body of his comrades or enemies" He chuckled as he remembered a guy that pissed Hachiko off and that guy had a C4 stuck on his butt as he exploded "The other things that I knew he could do is that he can manipulate his cloak and use it as a shield or a weapon. Also, he could use his aura as substitute to a bullet when he's out of ammo… only that aura bullet is 10x stronger than the strongest dust infused bullet"

"Whoa…" They were awestruck

"Wait... why did you told us to go here?" Ruby said in worry "We could help him fight them"

"The reason why is because I know that he would fall into insane rage" He frowned "It was terrifying when he saw Cinder, Roman, and Hades"

"How terrible is it?" Yang tilted her head

"He would kill anyone who stood in his path" He sighed "Be it a friend or an enemy"

"What do you… wait, you knew Cinder and Roman?"

"Yes… in fact" He sighed "I was once their team leader"


	13. Chapter 13: Past investigation

**Welp, I know that it's been a month? or so... I apologize for that hehehe  
**

 **The reason that I haven't written anything for a while is that I have to polish my drawing skills for the next semester and life's been a bit of... well, it's not good T^T**

 **An advance though, I will post the next chapters randomly whenever I'm not busy... And thank you for all of you who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story :D You guys are awesome**

 **-Alpha out**

* * *

They all looked at him wide eyed while Joe just sighed

"Okay… why don't I tell you all how I met Hachiko back at Landvaittur?"

They all meekly nodded while Joe took a deep breath

"It all started with the investigation mission 11 years ago"

* * *

Flashback

Joe and his team went inside an office where a headmaster, named Hal, awaits them with a stack of papers on his desk

"I am assigning your team to investigate the lands of Landvaittur… I need detailed reports on the devastation occurred there and find any survivors if there is any. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison

"Good" Hal went back to his works "The Bullhead that will take you there is on its way and will be here after 3 hours. Prepare everything you need for it will be a 3 week mission"

Team JRCH (Jericho) consisting of Joe Willard, Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, and a hunter only known as Hades returned to their designated rooms and prepared every necessity needed in the mission. When the Bullhead arrived, they looked at the severely injured comrades that also came from Landvaittur but on a different mission. The sight made them worry for the others out there investing Landvaittur and they rode in silence towards their destination

* * *

When they arrived at Landvaittur, they couldn't help but gasp at the damage for it was far from what they have imagined. Every house was burned to the ground which left nothing of it but ashes, there were bodies of civilians and slain foes everywhere that was beginning to rot and stink. When they walk a little farther, there was a large crater that had more armor littered everywhere in the crater. They saw traces of blood on the armor. In the middle of the crater stood a white and black colored sniper scythe that was battle worn and was standing on its tip

"Oh my god" Cinder said quietly as she took her surroundings

"Wait… what on remnant happened here? This used to be a civilized city right?" Joe had a worried expression "I have a bad-"

Before he could continue, a large Ursa began running at their direction. Joe sensed it and took out his great axe and its head came off its body. As its body drop to the floor, their eyes widen in horror as they saw a huge horde of Beowolves heading for their direction. Cinder activated her sembelance which paved a way for them and ran through it. They then followed her while firing a few shots to make sure that no Grimm could get to them. Cinder then went through twists and turns, which made them a little suspicious though they dismissed it because she was the mapmaker and the tracker of the team. They eventually arrived at a cave which they find a little safe but the horde of Beowolves caught up to them and they entered a fight. They fought with their respective weapons (A huge axe for Joe, Sword and Cane for Roman, Different types of dusts for Cinder, and a sword that shone blue for Hades) and got the upper hand not until a fresh horde entered the fray. They looked at the only exit but only to huff in frustration as the Alpha managed to block the exit with huge boulders effectively trapping them in front of the cave. They fought for hours until…

"Guys," Joe said as he ducked under the swipe of an Alpha Ursa "I'm running out of aura"

He managed to behead the Ursa and went back near to his team

"I'm running out of ammo" Roman said as he shot a minion of the Beowolf

They are beginning to feel the tiredness of the battle and went for a circle formation. Even though they have killed thousands, new ones replace their place

"DAMN MUTT!" Hades exclaimed as a Beowolf managed to strike his arm

"It seems this is the end huh?" Joe said as he neared an exhausted Cinder

"I am honored to serve a leader like you" Hades said as he chuckled

"So am I" Cinder said as she smiled

"But if it will be the end" Roman smirked "Let's do it with style"

They tightened their circle as the Grimms in front are one leap away. They closed their eyes and calmed their breathes to prepare themselves for the incoming attack. As they released their breathes to attack, they are dumbstruck by the biggest dragon Grimm that they have ever seen. It was about to leap when they all heard a monstrous roar that came from the top of the cave. They all saw the Grimms stop and sit on their hunches while the figure landed in front of them clothed in what seemed to be a black cloak ominously waving in the air. The figure snarled like a demon and all Grimms back away in fright. A young foolish Beowolf jumped and tried to strike him. A click sound was heard, and in seconds, it was slashed to pieces and it slowly disintegrates. The Grimms ran away in fright as team JRCH began to lose consciousness. Joe's vision began to blur as the figure approached them

* * *

The next morning…

"Ugh" Joe groaned as he began to wake up "Where am I?"

He saw that in the center of the cave was a fireplace. Surrounding it was the bodies of his teammates which were resting peacefully

"So, you are awake"

He heard it but couldn't pinpoint the voice's exact location for it was dark and the sound was bounced on the walls

"Who are you? Where are you? How did we got here?"

"Too many questions" He could hear the voice huff "I should be the one asking questions for you and your friends invading my territory"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Humans are so reckless. They didn't even notice the territorial marks on each tree or the prints on the ground. How disappointing" The voice seemed to frown "Now, state who you are and objectives for coming to this place. If I see no harm to you and your teammates staying in my territory, then I will let you live and do your objectives freely. If not, you'll die"

Joe began sweating and felt his body ran cold. His fear of the unknown which drives the Grimm in fear of his presence was beginning to grip him. He needs to be careful with his choice of words unless he wants his and his teammates heads be an ornament

"I am Joe Willard, Leader of team JRCH. We are sent here to investigate Landvaittur and to extract some survivors if there is any"

Silence enveloped the darkness as the flame slowly dies. A soft thud was heard indicating that the owner of the voice dropped from a high place

"Well, I see no harm in that" The voice chuckled

"Can I know your name?" Joe smiled a little

His other teammates began waking up. The flame died completely enveloping the cave in total darkness

"Joe?" Cinder said as she stood up "What's happening?"

"I was talking to the one that saved us earlier"

"Oh" Roman said as he tried to figure his surroundings in total darkness

"So, can we know your name?"

The wooden sticks lit up and illuminated the whole cave. They jumped a little when they saw someone in a black cloak in front of them. The figure was in the height of 4 to 5 years old. The black cloak hides his whole form and the hood covers his head

"Call me Hachiko"

They were all dumbfounded. Their savior was a little kid. The first to be out of it was Cinder

"How old are you?" She said as she tilted her head

"I'm four years old"

They are awestricken. He then proceeded to turn and go to the sealed entrance of the cave and with one punch; he destroyed the huge rock that sealed the entrance

"Well?" Hachiko said as he looked at them. His hood dropped down to show his wolf head "As I know, your investigation ends in 3 weeks"

"But the place was full of Grimms" Hades said as he grabbed his sword

"Even a Grimm knows territorial marks" He just chuckled "I'll be on my way"

Just as he was about to leave them be, Hades had a sudden question pooped in his head

"Wait!" Hachiko turned to face his direction "You're a survivor right? What happened to this place?"

He seemed to frown. He sighed as he turned to continue where he was going

"I'm sorry" He started to walk "I can't tell you"

He then disappeared leaving black rose petals in his place as he seemed to dematerialize

"Why does he have to look so cute and scary at the same time?" Cinder squealed

They sweat dropped at Cinder's reaction knowing her weakness in cute but wild things

"Anyways" Joe said as he cleared his throat "Let's go team"

They proceeded to the entrance to continue their investigation when Joe suddenly realized something

"Wait" His teammates looked at him "HOW THE HELL DID HE KNEW ABOUT OUR 3 WEEK DEADLINE?!"


	14. Chapter 14: Answer

**Hello everyone :D welp, it's been a while... it's because I have any stories that are running in my mind  
**

 **It was 5 actually XD**

 **Nagi: Please focus on finishing this before you write another one**

 **Easy for you to say (pouts) anyways, I dunno if it's the right translation but enjoy the chapter**

 **Nagi: Google translator**

 **Why don't we just bake cookies?**

 **Nagi and Alpha out**

* * *

They continued their investigation. They became a little frustrated when they cannot find answers to their questions and it only adds more questions to their investigation

"We shouldn't give up" Roman said as he they got ready for the night "I'm sure that we'll get more answers tomorrow"

"Yep… I'm sure that we'll get something tomorrow" Cinder said as she laid her sleeping bag

"But" Hades looked at them "Couldn't we just ask Hachiko for answers?" They all looked back "I mean, look… He was here right? I'm sure that he knows what exactly happened to this place"

"Remember when I asked that?" Joe sighed "What happened here was devastating and it's too much for a 4 year old…"

They all agreed with that and went to their own bags. Unknown to them, Hachiko was perched to a high tree observing them

' _Those three… they seemed familiar'_ He looked at Cinder, Roman, and Hades

' _ **It's best if you observe them for now'**_ a voice in his head said _**'we can't trust them… except for their leader'**_

With a nod, he disappeared from his perch with clouds of black rose petals

* * *

The next morning, he watched as team JRCH went to their assigned tasks. Hachiko teleported to a nearby tree near Joe's location. Joe looked at him and greeted him with a smile

"Good morning Hachiko"

"Good morning too, Joe" Hachiko dropped down the tree

Joe continued his work as Hachiko observe his work. Joe stumbled upon some debris which was surprisingly not burned to ashes unlike the rest of the houses in that town. He looked in wonder and was startled when Hachiko suddenly spoke up

"That was the Guardian's hall" He said sadly "Or what it once was"

Joe looked at Hachiko whose ears were flattened against his head and his tail was down. Joe neared him

"What exactly happened here?" Joe inquired

"A long story" He sighed "May I ask something about your teammates?"

"Uh... sure?"

"Where did you meet them?" Hachiko said as he looked at the debris

"At the hunter's guild, why?"

"Nothing… how much do you know about them" Hachiko looked at him

"Not much… except that they are mercenaries in the past"

"Look, I don't trust your teammates" This seemed to make Joe's eyebrow rise "It's my instinct and I have a feeling that I saw them somewhere"

"You saw them somewhere? How is that?" Joe now looked at him fully

"I don't know… my memory is a bit fuzzy after the last attack mom made to defeat the intruders" He looked at him "Please don't tell them about this conversation for I want to know why I seem to know them"

"Well, if you got your answer then may I know what exactly happen here?"

"It might be painful to talk but sure" He smiled a little "It's a deal then"

* * *

As the days went by, Hachiko seemed to observe them more. He followed each one of them silently and stealthily that they didn't notice him just a few meters away. After 2 weeks, RCH went to the crater to investigate the weapon and the armors scattered about. Hades and Roman tried to lift the weapon in vain. They then looked at an armor (which was made of titanium and gold) with an emblem of a one-eyed bear. Their heads became painful as series of memories rushed into their brain. They screamed in pain which made Joe rush to their location. When he reached it, however, he sensed something different from teammates. He looked into their eyes and saw anger, bloodlust, and revenge. He tried to approach them but Hachiko stopped him

"What is happening?! Guys? Hachiko?!" Joe looked at Hachiko and his teammates in confusion

"They are not your friends anymore" He glared at them

He just looked at them more confused than before

* * *

Present time

"The next thing that happened is that he and the others spoke a different language so it's been a mystery for me for the past 11 years. The moment she said those words, he was angered and attacked them until they seemed to be bloodied and beaten. So, may I ask if you knew other language other than English?"

Yang looked at Ruby

"What? Even though I understand that language, it doesn't exist anymore" She looked at Yang "She knows Chinese"

"What language?" Weiss asked curiously

"I don't know what is called but it was similar to the extinct zoanthrope language. Never mind that though"

"Well, I know German" Weiss said

"Japanese" Blake simply said

"So if any of you understand what I will say next, kindly translate it okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

Hachiko's tail wagged side to side while growling and snarling like a demon. His claws were slowly growing from his fingernails and fangs are showing

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT IS YOUR REAL PURPOSE HERE?!" Hachiko growled low

"What is the meaning of this?" Joe was more confused than before

"PAW 1096, surrender immediately" Roman smirked

"I will never surrender to you… nor fight you" He scoffed "Don't waste my time"

"Sōdesu ka?" Cinder said while smirking evilly "Watashitachi wa anata no okāsan o sashita mono-sha no hitotsudearu koto o dō tsutaemasu ka?"

Joe saw Hachiko's body became engulfed in black flames which formed a prince's armor. His body shook in anger and his knuckles turned white in anger

"Und ich bin derjenige, der Ihren Vater mit diesem Schwert umgebracht?" Hades said with a cruel laugh

Hachiko ran towards them and attacked with blind fury

"Jūbun'na! Anata akuma!" Hachiko said as the three dodged his attacks

"Watashitachi wa anata ga kyapucha sa reru made, watashitachiha teishi shimasen. Mata, anata no yūjin o koroshimasu" Cinder laughed more evilly

"Jūbun'na!" He roared with fury

Just then, a white force erupted from his body which made them scatter. After the white light was gone, they saw a large Beowolf standing on where he once was. It was 7 feet tall, black armor adorned his body (prince armor type), had a white fur, and looked at them with fury in its reddish-yellow eyes. The three became alerted and took their defensive stance

"Sore wa migi sukoshi ōkamidesu. Anata ga eta subete o watashitachi ni faito" Cinder looked at the wolf through its glowing eyes

Hachiko then growled and attacked them. Cinder was about to plunge her dagger when he disappeared and reappeared behind her. Just as she was about to turn, she found herself flung towards the trees with such force that many trees are destroyed

"What in the world?" Roman said as he went beside Hades

They were amazed at how he could move so fast even with his built. It chuckled at them

"Is that all you got?" It said in a deep male voice

They lunge together but were swiped effortlessly to the side

"Run old Joe" It said to him in Hachiko's husky voice "Run as fast as you can"

They all stood up. With a dragon-like roar, he charged at them. Joe moved his feet to run and never turned back. He heard Hachiko mumbled something before he growled and snarled. Then, seconds later, the whole area exploded which made him turn around and gasp at the destructive power. He turned his head to continue running but only to fall on his butt when Hachiko reappeared in front of him in his normal form. What surprised him even more was the fact that he was smirking

"Slow Old Joe"

"Wha-What?" Joe said dumbfounded

"Let's go" Hachiko said as he turned around "No good will come to us if they will catch up to us"

He meekly added and followed Hachiko

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe" Hachiko said with a sigh "I found this place a long time ago. Don't worry, I will send you back to the guild after a few days"

After they walked on a long trail, they went inside the house Hachiko spoke of in Bezaar… Which is now known as Beoland


	15. Chapter 15: Aftemath

**Hello everyone, Alpha here... Welp, I haven't updated lately hehehe  
**

 **Nagi: Eat vegetables**

 **What does that have to do with this? Anyways... Sorry if the chapter is uh, I dunno how to put it. It's because a cockroach bit my left eyelid so I had a hard time opening it**

 **Nagi: She curses all the living cockroaches**

 **Dang it... Left eye hurts**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

They all went silent as they looked at the horrified expressions on their faces

"I can't believe what they did… it's just too much"

"I agree" Blake nodded "How could they do such a thing"

The trio looked at them in confusion

"What did they do?" Yang tilted her head "We didn't understand a word he said"

"Hades said that he was the one who killed Hachiko's father" Weiss said as she looked at the floor

The four widened their eyes in disbelief

"Wha- he- how?" was all he could mutter in his surprise

"How about you Blakey?"

Blake shifted on her chair uncomfortably

"She said that they are the ones that impaled her mother"

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as they settled the new information about Hachiko

"Okay" Joe said as he took a deep breath "I guess that I heard more than I should hear" He then looked at them "Please keep this a secret. Don't tell him that I told you what happened that day"

Team RWBY nodded in agreement. They finished the last of their drinks when they heard a huge blast from the surface before it goes silent

"That's our cue" He said as he stood up "The fight is almost over. C'mon"

They followed Joe and left the cups at the table. Just then, Ruby's scroll beep rapidly which made her look at it in one quick motion. As she read the contents, her face became pale and her eyes wide in horror which made her teammates look at her in concern

"Ruby? What's wrong?"

"We need to hurry" She said as she looked at them "Hachiko's aura is critically low"

They began to panic and Joe started to lead them to the surface running

* * *

Meanwhile… at the surface

"Grr…" Hachiko said as he swung the last of his armor to the last thug

Roman, Cinder, and Hachiko looked at the massive destruction they caused. They are the only ones standing after the fight

"You shall fall in our hands little wolf"

"It's not… over when… it's over!" Hachiko looked at them with hatred

"So you've still got strength left eh?" Roman chuckled

They knew that he was at the last of his aura. He looked very tired and exhausted but he still looked at his enemies with hatred. Cinder and Roman nodded at each other and they focused their aura for a devastating attack which could kill a full grown Goliath. Team RWBY and Joe reached the surface only to see the attack blasted to Hachiko and hit him. There was a huge blast and the duo smirked, only to widen their eyes as the smoke disappeared

"HAHAHAHA" They heard a deep male voice laughed evilly

They all looked at Hachiko as he began to stand. Everyone could feel the sudden change of his aura. It became stronger, deadlier, and more cunning

"You thought that you could beat me?" He said while chuckling "I, Alpha, King of the Zoanthropes? Foolish, foolish humans"

Black flames formed around him. It circulated his form and he was inside the black cyclone of flame. It formed a battle attire and a tattered cloak made of flames. He raised his hand and his weapon appeared in scythe form

"How in Remnant?" Roman said as they looked at him dumbfounded

Hachiko smirked and tackled them. They barely dodge him as he swiped his scythe in a deadly arc which he ended with a roar of black flames. Roman and Cinder got hit with it and noticed that their aura took a massive hit with it

"That's not him" Ruby looked at Hachiko who smiled evilly at the duo 'Why is this presence somewhat familiar?'

Hachiko then caught Roman's foot and threw him to the ground which left a huge crater. He proceeded to throw him to Cinder, who blocked Roman with her semblance. Her eyes widen in horror as Hachiko reappeared in front of her

"Hmm? Why the scared face huh?" Hachiko grinned "It's not like you've seen less evil than I am"

Cinder tried for a straight punch. Hachiko coolly moved his head to the side and caught her forearm. His blindfold disappeared and his red eyes looked at her with fury

"I remember what you did to us" He whispered on her ear "I remembered your joyous laugh as you slaughter everyone"

He then lifted the both of them

"But he wishes for you to live…" He took both of their arms in each of his hands "I will listen to him only this once"

He threw them to the open sky where an enemy airship exploded as they come in contact. Hachiko looked at Team RWBY (his red blindfold returned) and an evil smirk appeared

"WHAT THE FU-"

He reappeared in front of them and they could feel the killer intent from his aura alone. His weapon reappeared only that it was in broadsword form. As they took their defensive stance, Ruby looked at him with pleading silver eyes. Hachiko was about to slash them when it flinched

"Huh? Wha- NO!"

He grabbed his head and trash for a bit before he roared. The black flames disappeared leaving a tired and exhausted Hachiko, who fell unconscious to the ground. Ruby's scroll beeped loudly and faster than before. She checked it and it showed that his aura was near 0. Old Joe rushed to them

"Old Joe he's-"

"In big trouble, I know" He then went beside his unconscious form "Help me bring him to the basement"

Yang helped Old Joe to carry him (Yang mostly) and made haste towards the basement. Weiss opened the door and they settled him to the couch

"Now, I want you to concentrate your aura to your hands so that we could give him enough aura to recover"

They circled him and placed their hands on his chest. A glowing light appeared on their palms as it formed a huge ball. Old Joe then signaled them to remove their hands and they agreed. Immediately, they felt fatigue took over them and they looked at the huge ball of aura they formed as it disappeared on his chest. Ruby's scroll now beeped slowly and his aura went back to normal

"That should do it" Old Joe smiled "Let's leave him here so that he could rest"

They followed him as he entered another passage. When they emerged from the ground, they were inside the ice cream shop

"So, Old Joe" He looked at him as he went for the counter "How did the people knew that something will be happening?"

"It's because I informed them through this radio"

He held up the device which made them look in wonder

"It's an old model so you're not familiar with it"

"Falcon to Joe. Falcon to Joe, over"

"Joe here over"

"The civilians are now safe; we're going to conduct a clearing operation and rebuilding the homes destroyed. It won't take long"

"Take your time. Joe out"

They looked at him confusedly

"I'm still a hunter you know" He smirked

"A-mew-zing" Yang whistled

This earned multiple groans and one head smack


	16. Chapter 16: A little piece of truth

**Hello guys, Alpha here... I'm soooo sorry for not uploading any chapters these past 3 months... hehehe I was kinda busy with these earthly problems**

 **Nagi: Like writing my assignment in English by writing a story**

 **Yep... and I kinda helped her with the requirements for her to enroll**

 **Nagi: She also played MHFU**

 **Shush it XD Anyways, I was contemplating whether I would make Roman and Cinder good or bad... Also I was thinking of writing a KFP fanfic but oh well**

 **Nagi and Alpha out**

* * *

After the unfortunate encounter with Cinder and Roman, Team RWBY along with Joe went to the ice cream shop on the surface to help with the people fixing the place. It was fixed fast because of the help from fellow huntsmen and from Ironwood. When they went back, they all looked at Ruby questioningly

"What?"

"How did you have the aura meter on Hachiko?" Blake asked as she opened the door for them

"Well, err… Professor Ozpin wanted me to monitor him in case of trouble like this"

"Oh…" The rest of her team nodded

While they took their seat at a nearby table, Joe had four big bowls of noodles balanced on both of his arms

"Welp, I know that you for are hungry. Don't worry, it's on the house" He carefully placed it on the table "I'll just make some drinks while you are waiting for him to wake up"

They thanked him before eating the noodles. Blake was surprised when she saw some tuna chunks on her noodles. Joe just gave her thumbs up before preparing a strawberry milkshake. Later, Hachiko went to the shop and saw Team RWBY finishing up their meal

"Hey…. What happened?"

He groggily went towards an empty seat near them. Joe handed them their drinks and took a seat near Hachiko

"You shouldn't scare the hell out of us you know" Yang said as she slurped the last of her noodles

"Huh? What did I do?"

They all looked at him in disbelief. Suddenly, Hachiko took a sharp intake of air as memories of the fight from the beginning to the point where Alpha took over him when he lost a huge amount of aura

"You didn't remember anything?" Blake looked at him

"Uh… I think I remember fighting Cinder and Roman before they blast me with something"

He realized something and looked at Joe who shrugged his shoulders

"I didn't… did I?"

"Yeah you did… at least it's not far from over"

"But it only triggers... yep, he really wants to kill them"

He closed his eyes and clenched his hands to fist as memories of the past came back to him

"So what happened when I lost consciousness?"

"Long one or short one?" Joe asked as he took a casual sip

"Short one"

"You threw them away"

"Oh…" he deadpanned

His eyebrows knit together in deep thought. He looked at them

"It wasn't me… it was Alpha"

This only seem to confuse them

"But he didn't hurt you right?"

"No… Almost but we're okay"

"That's… good to hear" He breathed a sigh of relief

"Could you explain to us who is this Alpha?" Weiss took a bite from her noodles

He sighed and took a seat on the nearest chair as he fiddled with the end of his blindfold. The rest ate their noodles as they waited for his explanation

"I couldn't reveal some information but," He frowned "I knew that when I was still a newborn, I died"

Ruby and Yang spewed noodles from their mouth while Weiss and Blake coughed out. Old Joe fell off from his chair. All of them looked at him wide eyed

"You- You- You"

"DIED?!" Ruby finished Joe's sentence with disbelief

He chuckled as he nodded to them

"Yes, I died" No emotion can be read on his face "But Alpha took over my body and made me live" He looked his dumbstruck comrades "Alpha is a soul from a long forgotten past"

They wanted to ask more but were startled when Joe's grandfather clock chimed twelve

"Well, we need to go back because we have classes tomorrow" He chuckled as he got up from his chair "I wish we wouldn't get seen by Miss Glynda though"

Team RWBY seem to pale as they remembered all the rumors they heard about the punishments Miss Glynda gave to the students who break simple rules. Hachiko went to Old Joe

"Thanks Old Joe. We'll get going"

"My pleasure. Drop by again sometime" He smiled warmly at them

They waved goodbye at him before Hachiko smirked at his comrade's pale faces. He shifted into a large wolf and motioned them to get on him. They grabbed his fur before he sprinted towards Beacon at bullet speed. When they arrived, everything was quiet

"Welp, that could be worse" Yang chuckled

"What could be worse Miss Xiao Long?"

They jumped out of their skins except for Hachiko when Miss Glynda appeared from behind them

"Uh… we"

"I'll explain everything"

Hachiko explained everything. Miss Glynda listened to his explanation while Team RWBY looked nervous

"And don't worry Miss Goodwitch, Old Joe secured the place and was done fixing the destruction caused by the fight. We apologize for staying out late for I have to stay and recover my aura"

"Very well" She nodded and looked at them "I understand the situation that you are caught into so I will let you go for now with only just a warning"

They sighed in relief and went to the hallway leading to their dorms

"Goodnight everyone"

He received responses from his tired comrades. He went to his room but then contemplated entering it once he reached the door. He went the other way leading towards the rooftop. He took a deep breath as he walked towards the edge and sat with his feet hanging on the ledge. He looked at the crescent moon

"A rough day huh?" A deep voice from nowhere broke the silence

"It indeed was, Alpha"

"I still can't understand that you have let them go despite the things that they had done to you, to us" He said in anger

"But you could feel something wrong… right?"

A growl was only the response he got and he smirked

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Fine… I felt it" Alpha sighed

Silence took over them before Hachiko looked at the crescent moon one last time and entered the building. He sighed as he entered and went towards his room. He looked at the hallway leading towards Team RWBY's dorm room before letting himself smile

"At least I still have a good reason to live… right?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Welp, Alpha here XD managed to write something while suffering headache**

 **Nagi: That's what you get for playing monster hunter for such a long time**

 **Anyways...**

 **To knight7572: Welp, according to my notebook (I have written it a little while and was trying to kick my lazy ass to make the next volume) it would reveal somewhere at the end and.. uh, maybe I'll drop some hints here or there but the ultimate hint will be at the end of this story**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter while I search my room for a painkiller**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

Hachiko woke up the next morning and went to do his morning routine. He was in the middle of putting his belt on his school slacks when he heard someone knocking on his door with urgency

"Huh? Hold on! I'm coming"

He opened the door after the knocking came in rapid succession. It seemed urgent that whoever was knocking on his door didn't give him time to even put his polo on. When he twisted the knob, the door burst open followed by a troubled looking Yang

"Yang? What brings you here?" He said as he took a step aside

"Can we talk for a minute?"

This seem to confuse him and he peeked outside to see Weiss and Blake

"Uh, sure. Let me just put something on"

Hachiko went to put his polo on while the trio went to sit on the vacant chairs in his room. He came back and looked at them with a puzzled expression

"So… what's so important that you have to knock on my door" He looked at his watch "6 in the morning?"

"Hachiko"

He gulped and sweat dropped as he saw the serious expressions on their faces

"Yes?"

"Would you…"

Yang hesitated. He seem to pout as he crossed his arms and seem to raise a brow

"Well?"

In a flash, Yang was in front of him. She kneeled and took both of his hands while looking pleadingly at his red blindfold

"Would you take care of Ruby for us?"

"Wha-?" was all he could mutter as he looked at her with a dumbfounded look

"Yang, you shouldn't scare him like that" Blake chided

"Okay… first of, I was kinda surprised and I thought that something serious happened" He sighed "Second, what happened to Ruby that she needs to be taken care of?"

The trio fiddled with their thumbs

"Well" Weiss started "We had an urgent mission to investigate a city for any suspicious activity. Ruby couldn't come with us because she caught a cold"

He jumped on his bed and looked at them with contemplation

"Okay, so why of all humans and Faunus you picked me? And why she can't come just because of a cold?"

"First, we picked you because you are the only one that was capable of taking care of her. We couldn't pick Team JNPR for they are resting after a mission they just finished a few hours ago. Second, Yang insists here that her cold could became a fever" Weiss sighed "Which actually happened because she was careless"

He seem to consider and he looked at the red Beowolf plush before looking back at them

"Fine, fine" He smiled at them "I'll take care of her while you all are gone" He jumped off the bed to fetch his tie "By the way, what time will you finish your mission?"

"If we leave now," Blake looked at her watch "We'll be back at the end of the day. But knowing Yang, we'll probably make it on or after lunch time" She rolled her eyes when Yang gave her a raspberry

"That fast?"

"It'll be just an hour ride and besides we'll just investigate, take pictures or anything"

"Oh, okay. Good luck and take care"

They nodded and headed towards the door

"Bye little Wolfie! Have some fauna. We'll just Yang around"

Weiss just pinched Yang's ear while groaning in frustration while Blake just followed silently. Hachiko watched as they disappeared on the corner

"Better get ready"

He puts on his coat and checked his school uniform in front of a mirror before getting his messenger bag with a logo of beacon on the side. He then went to Team RWBY's dorm and knocked on the dorm. When he heard Ruby's weak voice told him to come in, he entered the room only to see Ruby lying on the floor with her sleepwear on. He dropped his bag on a nearby table before helping her sit on Weiss's bunk

"Ruby? Are you okay?"

"I wanna go with Yang"

He chuckled before checking her temperature

' _Yep, it became a fever alright'_ He sighed "But Yang said that you should rest. You have a fever"

"Then I wanna go to class"

She pouted while Hachiko chuckled at her stubbornness. Good thing that he was an hour early before the first class starts

"Sure, but you'll have to go back to your dorm and rest if you don't feel good alright?" A nod from Ruby "I'll just make some green tea to help you feel better and then we'll go together to our first class when you're done"

She went to the bathroom while he went back to his dorm and fetched the materials needed to make green tea. He started his work and poured it to a cup he found in their dorm. After 5 minutes, she emerged from the bathroom in her school uniform and sat on Weiss's bunk. He handed her the green tea and she drank it while he fixed her shoe laces. He saw her red nose become pinkish

"Hmm, I guess that's a good sign. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, my nose was not clogged much like befo- a-a-ACHOO!"

She sneezed on his face while he just stood there. She immediately covered her face with her palms while he smirked all the while looking like an amused wolf

"I'll take that… as a no"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry… here"

She handed him a damp cloth. He straightened himself while wiping his face

"Thanks"

The bell rang and he helped Ruby to stand. He discarded the damp cloth on the sink and he carried both of their bags

"Come, we'll be late"

They arrived at their class. Ruby sat alone at the front row while Hachiko went to his usual place at the back. Doctor Oobleck zoomed inside the classroom and began his lecture. Hachiko observed Cardin and noticed that he had a new target. It was Ruby. He growled quietly while he took out his pencil. He snapped it into two vertically and broke the lead into tiny pieces. He saw Cardin threw a piece of paper towards her direction but he flicked the lead so that it wouldn't hit Ruby. Unfortunately, it hit Oobleck's head

"Who threw this paper?"

When no one answered his question, he inspected the seats of his students and saw crumpled pieces of paper underneath Cardin's desk, which also surprised Cardin. Dr. Oobleck gave him an annoyed expression

"Well, Mr. Winchester" He looked at Cardin in the eye "I would like to talk to you when the lecture is finished"

Hachiko smiled mischievously while Ruby was oblivious to what was happening. After some classes, it was finally break time

"So Ruby, are you feeling better?"

Ruby sweat dropped at him for he was two seats apart from her

"Why are you that far?"

"I just don't want to catch your oh so wonderful power with my face"

He stuck his tongue at her in a playful manner to which she just giggled at

"Oh sorry Mr. Wolf shield if I have passed my mystical powers on your face"

They laughed at this and chatted happily about weapons and upgrades. Ruby seem to be feeling better and her temperature dropped. Their happy atmosphere was broken when Cardin slammed both of his hands on their table

"Hey you little rascal! Is it you that mislead the crumpled paper towards Professor Oobleck"

They all swear that they could hear Dr. Oobleck somewhere yelling Doctor


	18. Chapter 18: Seeking answers

**Hello guys :D Sorry if I haven't updated this for a while. The reason on why I haven't updated this story was because a few days after I have uploaded the last chapter (chapter 17) was that somebody stole my laptop. Other than that, my life went to shit because of some people in my school, my professor that said that I do not belong to his class while I was, welp... shit**

 **Nagi: She was also bellowing her hatred on her full Tigrex armor**

 **Like it was just soo easy to get Nagi -_- I just got the fucking helmet and the supposedly chapter 18! Anyways... rest in peace Phyrra. May you guide Jaune's poor soul**

 **To everyone who had read this story, followed and favorite it... I can't thank you enough :) You guys are awesome**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

Team WBY went towards the bullhead where Joe waits for them. They smiled at him and he escorted them to the bullhead. Once the door closed, he looked at each of the girls with a serious look

"Why all of a sudden become interested on what happened to Landvaittur?"

"Uhh, it's-"

"Summer was my stepmom" Yang looked at him with an equally serious expression "She lived there"

"Good reason" Joe smiled "I just wanted to know why because we can't just enter there. The place was restricted to everyone except the hunters. But since you have a connection with one of the people there, I will make an exception"

"Thank you" Yang smiled back

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Beacon

"Do you even have a proof that it was I, who mislead those papers Cardin?" he gave him a wolfish grin

"This kid told us"

Cardin threw a student towards their table. It was a bear Faunus who looked like he took a beating while they interrogated him

"Sorry… They kinda-"

"Talk no more" Hachiko gritted his teeth "Sorry if you had to be beaten by these jerks"

"What did you call me?!"

Cardin loomed over Hachiko, who simply looked at him with a bored expression

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" he smirked "You've got to try harder than that"

"So it was you" Cardin's face bore a dark expression

"You tried to threw it at Ruby" he said, feeling his own anger rising "What am I gonna do? Sit back and watch the papers hit her head?"

Everyone's attention was now on them. Each of them was talking about the matter before them

"Why are protecting her then?"

"She is my light when everything around me is dark" Hachiko smiled "Not only her but also Team RWBY and their friends showed me that not all people are jerks like you"

"WHAT?! STOP CALLING ME A JERK ASSHOLE!"

Hachiko grabbed Cardin's mouth and smiled. The smile he gave was enough to send a lunging Beowolf back on its haunches

"Language Cardin" he waved his finger with his free hand "Language"

Cardin gave Hachiko an uppercut as his answer to which he just did a backflip, avoiding the blow while Cardin was hit with his foot. Hachiko landed on the top of the chair and cocked his head to the side

"Is that all you got?" he grinned "Ruby, please take him to the infirmary"

Ruby nodded and helped the bear Faunus on his feet. Just about Cardin was about to unleash another blow, Glynda appeared

"Mr. Winchester, what is this all about?"

She said it calmly but everyone could feel her aura sending frightful signals that everyone cleared a way for her. Cardin glared at Hachiko who just smiled at her

* * *

The ride to the facility was quiet. Blake busied herself with a book while Weiss was talking with Joe about random things. Yang looked at the window which showed the thick forest they are entering. She couldn't help but remember what everything used to be back at Landvaittur

It was 10 years ago when Yang met a 3 year old energetic toddler which was her sister. They got along pretty quickly (Thanks to Zweii's antics). She already knew Summer and always looked up to her as the most awesome mom in the whole face of Remnant. Yang would drop by there sometime along with her father to visit Ruby for a week or two before going back to Patch

" _I love your hair Ruby, It was soo cool and smooth"_

" _But your hair was the most awesome of all hairs Yang"_ 3 year old Ruby smiled _"Like a dragon"_

" _You mean a Yagon?"_

She laughed a little as she remembered the faces of horror that Ruby and Summer had. They didn't expected it coming. It was almost 10 years when she got back because she had school work to do. When she got back, she saw Ruby playing with Zweii along with a brown wolf cub

" _Wait… A wolf cub?"_

She didn't have more time to ponder more about it when the pilot announced that they have arrived at the facility. Joe talked to the guard in front before they entered. Almost everything that could be seen in the museum was there

"They are genuine" Joe said as he led through various halls "The ones on the museums are just fake"

"So the ones that thieves stole was always fake?" Blake looked at the huge golden sword mounted on the wall

"Yes" He stopped in front of a huge steel door "We're here"

When the door opened, it revealed a table in the middle of the room, various armors, charred maps, some documents, and many others. What caught Yang's attention more was the White Scythe in a glass cabinet in the middle of the room. It was battle dented but the blade still looks sharp, the top end of the scythe had a wolf head on and its neck was connected to the pole. She looked closer and saw that the middle section could be separated. She saw what it was before, the top would become a one-handed scythe while the other end would become a saw gun or another one-handed scythe. Summer would then become an unstoppable guardian, stopping anyone or anything that comes in her path. The thought of it brought a question in her head… how the hell Summer would fall when she could retreat before she will be outnumbered and how did Ruby survived? She wanted answers and it's better to know something than nothing right?

"Here are some of the documents that I managed to recover although some are singed"

Joe pressed his finger at the middle of the table and stacks of brown paper raised from the inside. A picture of a woman with a cloak and two short-handed scythes. Although the picture was only black and white, Yang knew her well

"Summer" She smiled as she looked at the illustration

"So she's?" Weiss looked at Yang

"Yes… it is her"

They have agreed to not tell anyone, including Joe, about the information that Ruby was once a citizen of Landvaittur for her safety. Blake noticed the initials written on the bottom right

"F.R" Blake tilted her head

"Where did you find this?"

"In a house" Joe looked at the map "Or what Hachiko called the guardian's hall" he sighed

They nodded. Joe locked the door before going back to them, which confused them

"Sorry, I just had to be sure that no one would just barge in here" He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck "Anyways, I'm sure that you are hiding something from me. Don't worry, I promise that whatever I will learn will never leave this room"

"Okay… so what do you want to know?"

"Everything about this woman, Summer" Joe looked at Yang "I have read in the papers that she was the guardian of Landvaittur"

"Okay… so this might take a while" She smiled

"If that's the case, follow me. I have a secret door here that would lead to an underground room where I would study the evidences that I have gathered"

* * *

Back at Beacon

"You are not still answering my question Mr. Winchester"

Glynda looked at Cardin in annoyance. Ruby had just came back from the infirmary when she saw them

"And Mr. Nonomura, please get off the chair"

"Sorry" he smiled sheepishly "We are just settling a misunderstanding"

"And how is that huh rascal?"

"Simple" he grinned "I'll fight the four of you in a match. If I win, I'll let you bully anyone. But if I win, you'll never bully anyone ever again"

"Sure… but also if I win, you'll be my personal slave until I graduate"

"You seem to have high expectations on yourself huh? We'll, I accept"

"Well, it seems that you two will settle it in my class" Glynda swayed her crop "Please prepare your gears, Team Cardinal and Hachiko. I'll meet you at the stage"

Hachiko grinned as they parted ways. Ruby then cocked her head

"What?"

"Is everything you just said is true?"

"Yes" he grinned "I would never lie about anything… except of course when Yang will pull out a prank on any of you"

"Thank you" She smiled at him "For trusting us and for earlier"

"No problem" he gave her a thumbs-up _"I wonder how the others are"_

* * *

"Do you come back at Landvaittur?" Weiss said as they followed Joe towards the huge Beowolf statue

"Yes" He pushed a button on the middle of the statue and a keypad appear "I can still find some evidence there although I have probably swept the area clear" He pushed a series of button on the pad "Please don't tell Hachiko about it"

"Sure" They said in unison

As they walked down the flight of stairs, they saw a huge room complete with a bed, a machine of some sorts occupied the half of the room, some medical and food supplies, and a bookshelf filled with various journals and books

"I only used this room when I have new discoveries… and to put some of the pieces together although it only raises more questions"

"What do you mean by that?" Blake said as she looked at the maps on the wall

"Only a survivor in Landvaittur could answer the mysteries there" He sighed "Although I assume that all of you knew that the Kuma Organization was one of those that attacked Landvaittur right?"

"Yes" Weiss sat on a nearby chair "Yang mentioned about it once after she came from the death race"

"Yes, a man by the name of Gabrielle if I remembered right" Yang sat on the bed "A white tiger Faunus with piercing blue eyes"

"You mean the top rider at the death races that is hosted by the Kazumi company?" Yang nodded as she reached for a nearby map on the desk "Sorry to break it to you Yang but a Faunus named Gabrielle was dead"

Yang fell face first to the ground. Weiss and Blake looked at Yang with surprised looks on their faces

"What? You mean that whoever Yang talked to was… wait, how did you knew about this guy?" Blake looked at him

"I had a friend there that wants to run a background check on that guy to know how skilled he is and where he learned it" he shook his head "Turns out that he was part of the hunters that lived in Landvaittur and was killed in the invasion"

"What? He? Huh?" Yang was at lost for words "No wonder he was familiar"

"Well anyways" Weiss cleared her throat "Should we begin?"

"Oh by the way" This got their attention "I knew Ruby was the daughter of Summer"

They gasped as they don't know what to do. Joe chuckled

"Don't worry, Hachiko warned me about the condition of those that survived. No need to go nuts about it"

They all breathe a sigh of relief when they knew that Ruby would be safe

"Anyways… Let's start with what I know about Summer"


	19. Chapter 19: Landvaittur

**Hello guys :D Sorry for the late upload of the chapter XD he he he I was kinda busy kicking my lazy ass to find a job (Yep gotta help with the cosplay problems of my one and only sister XD)**

 **Nagi: Dammit! Shut up**

 **Anyways, I gotta confess something... The chapters about Summer was kinda, uh... okay I haven't planned to put them here on the first volume so yeah. But since I love you guys, I'm going to work it with some hints here and there?**

 **To knight7572: Yep :D they will be showing. But it would only be shown in a flashback since when I made this stoy, it was still volume 2 on RWBY**

 **Enjoy the chapter ^_^**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

Landvaittur, it was once like the rest of the continents of Remnant. It was peaceful, productive, produced the most disciplined and skillful hunters and huntresses. It never had any racists and it seemed like a perfect place for every Faunus and humans

"Raise the gate!"

The village of Landvaittur, Ice Dragon was protected by a 30 ft. brick wall that prevented any Grimm, bandits, and others to invade the town. It had long range weapon users on the top where platforms was built with complete with roofs to defend them against the heat and rain. In front was 2 hunters (opposite sides of the gate) that act as a guard. One of them had a long tube to call to the person at the lever to open or close the gate. The other one was near the lever to alert the town about the incoming attack (mechanism built by Summer herself, which was very useful and it was strong enough to repel any unwanted attacks) which will activate the siren in the middle of the village. It had four gates which acts as the entrance and exit to the town. Yang and Taiyang entered the gate and was greeted by the village mayor

"Greetings Taiyang" he flashed a smile, lifting his mustache a little "Looking for Summer I assume?"

The mayor had a very strong built. He was almost 6 feet tall and his brown mustache hid his thin lips. His blue coat and slacks are in pristine condition and you could even see some of his muscles as he moved. He had brown hair and his green eyes sparkle when he saw little Yang

"Ho ho! It seems that our little dragon has grown" Yang seem to raise a brow at him "And a strong one to" he chuckled

"Yeah she uh, had a little bit of problem at school so we arrived late"

"It's okay. Summer's not yet done in teaching her students" he looked at the little school near the guardian's hall. He then looked at Yang "Why don't we make a surprise visit?"

This made a 5 year old Yang smile brightly. She followed the path towards the little school leaving both men chuckling. She knew Summer before and they got on the wrong foot at first, but Summer made efforts to be close to Yang which paid off and the two were now soo close. Yang opened the door leading to the school's hall. She then ran past the many rooms until she heard Summer's voice. She stumbled and rolled through the door, stopping when she reached the other end of the room with her feet on the air. Summer giggled before helping Yang up to her feet. When Yang was on her feet, she hugged Summer's legs

"Hello Yang" Summer grinned "Do you want to watch them while they work?"

"Uh huh"

Yang looked at the students and smiled brightly. Summer was teaching the students on how to handle their weapons in case a scenario happen (what to do when the gun jams, how to clean their weapons, etc.) as Yang looked on with interest. When Taiyang entered, Yang was laughing as Summer was making jokes about the spring mechanism. Taiyang smiled as he saw how the two are interacting with each other

* * *

"How's Ruby?"

Yang asked as they passed some houses going to the guardian's hall first. It is where some of the events are held and could also serve as an evacuation area for its large and strong structure

"She had a fever but was now feeling well" She chuckled "She even told me to go to school"

"She did that?" Taiyang laughed

"Hey it's just that I couldn't resist those sparkling adorable eyes" She then smirked "Like how you can't resist mine" She winked

Taiyang just stumbled on a stray rock to which Yang and Summer snickered at. He mumbled something incoherent before dusting himself

"Come on" She giggled "I'll just finish some stuff and after that we could go home"

Yang looked at the two as the three of them entered the guardian's hall. She closed her eyes as she remembered how the two met

* * *

 _2 years ago_

"Hurry dad! You late!"

3 year old Yang shouted at her father who was fumbling with his gauntlets. Yang glared at him for not taking her advice on not to take on the challenge of her uncle, Qrow, which consisted of a barrel of ale. Yang was the one who stopped the challenge when she heard the intercoms say his father's name

"I'm running, I'm running" Taiyang mumbled as Yang looked on ahead from his shoulder

"WAT OUT!"

Too late. Taiyang collided with a woman. He shook his head and helped the woman to her feet. Luckily, she caught Yang before they collided with the floor

"Sorry, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" She smiled as she handed Yang "Just be careful with your child next time okay?"

Taiyang looked at the woman in front of her. She wore a white cloak that hid her attire. Her hood was down due to the collision earlier and he saw her black hair with black highlights shined when the light strikes it. He was then mesmerized by her silver eyes that now had a confused expression

"Uhh… are you heading that way?"

She cocked her head to the side. He blushed at her cuteness and nodded. Yang, who was getting impatient shouted off his father's ear

"Sorry, sorry" he rushed to the opposite direction "See you"

He didn't waited for her response. As he neared the bench, he put Yang on it before he entered the ring

"Finally he arrives" The man who was near the ring rolled his eyes "Get ready though, the one you will fight is tougher than nails. She's a guardian from Landvaittur"

"Sure" he smiled "I'll try to be careful"

He stood on the stage and the crowd cheered for him. The announcer's voice boomed through the noises of the crowd

"Now he's finally here! Taiyang Xiao Long of the islands of patch vs Summer Rose of Landvaittur"

Taiyang looked across the ring expecting his opponent. His eyes widen as she is the one he bumped earlier

"Oh it's you" she flashed him a smile "Didn't expect to see you sooner"

"Likewise" he scratched his cheek shyly

"EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY?!"

The crowd's cheer grew loud. They nodded to each other before Taiyang fell to his defensive stance. Summer just stood there

"Let's give our best okay?"

The announcer started his countdown as Taiyang nodded. As the announcer's countdown neared 0, he looked at his opponent once more

" _She's beautiful like a rose"_

Just then, Summer's expression grew serious. As the countdown strikes 0, she disappeared from her spot with a flurry of white rose petals and appeared above him. He blocked it but staggered back from the amount of power and suddenness of it

" _Should've remembered it still have thorns"_

He adjusted himself and cocked his gauntlets before punching her. She deflected it to the side before attacking him once more. He needed to get closer for she seem to pressure him with the distance. She did a 360 arc, first up, then finishing it to sweep his feet. He dodged the first before jumping in the air and fired a round from his gauntlet. She saw this coming and rolled to the side. But as she stood up, she did a roundhouse hitting him on his chest which made him fly a bit. But he smirked, and used his gauntlet to push him from the ground towards her with enough momentum to catch her off guard. She managed to raise her scythe to guard against it but he wouldn't let her recover and followed it up with strong punches. He then released his strongest punch but she bended backways to avoid the blow and pointed her scythe, the wolf head slid to the side (the snout was now facing the top end of the scythe which revealed a hole), the trigger popped near the half portion of the scythe and she smirked. She fired a round, he reacted instinctively by using his spaulder to take the attack, and she followed up with an upward swing from the tip of her scythe. He landed a few good meters and saw that his aura was on the middle while hers was near the middle

"Wohoho! Looks like this fight is getting intense!" the announcer said as the roar of the crowds grew louder

She smirked before she pushed something on her scythe which separated the two, becoming a two one-handed scythe with what seem to be a hole for the bullets. He then noticed that the method for firing the bullets were somehow like Qrow's weapon only that hers were a little advanced from him

"Looks like she's going to use her wolf's dance technique! Will he be able to survive it or will he crumble under it?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she relaxed her stance. Taiyang used this opportunity to attack. He used a quick forward punch to the head but, to his surprise, she moved her head to the side and opened her eyes. She raised her scythes to the air and he moved to kick her. She blocked the attack with her left hand, catching one scythe with her right and did a downward arc which slashed him but his aura blocked most of the attack. He knew he was doomed when she did a mesmerizing deadly dance with her scythes and using the momentum from dust infused bullets to either speed up her attacks or to deflect his attacks. Taiyang then noticed that her white rose petals were floating in the wind and they are inside a cyclone of rose petals. She finally did a powerful moon cleave that made him raise up in the air and land on his bottom as the rose petals disperse. He looked at the screen and saw that his aura was now low and he was defeated. Summer offered a hand to him to which he accepted

"That was a great match" She smiled "You did great"

"Thanks"

* * *

After they announced the winner, Yang looked at her father

"You lost?"

"Yeah, sorry kiddo" he sat on the bench beside her

"I beat woman"

He smiled as Yang made punching motions with her hands. After Raven left them, she was like this… protective of him but she developed a trust issue with other people. It wasn't her fault anyways for she saw how emotionally broken he was before he could be back to normal with the help of Qrow

"Ruby! Waaaaiiiitttt!"

Taiyang then heard her voice before she saw a red toddler zoomed past, bumping Qrow. He lifted the toddler up, who shouted with glee when Summer got near. They were out of earshot so he couldn't hear their conversation but it seems that they know each other. Taiyang could feel a pang of jealousy as he and Yang walked away. Last he saw them was they are both laughing when Ruby made a funny face

* * *

Later that day, Qrow visited the Xiao Longs in their apartment and looked at Yang drawing something on a bond paper while Taiyang just looked on

"Why the long face Tai?"

Taiyang looked with a sigh as he settled his back on the sofa. Qrow fished his flask from his pocket

"Why do you still drink" he raised a brow "Didn't you have a kid already?"

Qrow suddenly spewed his drink from his mouth and caught into a coughing fit. Taiyang rubbed his back as he regained himself

"What do you mean by that?" Qrow then laughed "You got bitten by a love bug aren't you?"

"What?"

Qrow laughed his heart out which made Taiyang tilt his head in confusion. Yang looked at his uncle before going back to what she was doing

"Tai, Summer was a friend of mine" he said as he drank from his flask "We first met when I was assigned to Landvaittur"

Yang was brought out of her reminiscing when she saw Summer coming out of the office with Taiyang. She sighed as she smiled at them and they went towards their home where a sick Ruby was waiting for them. She looked at Summer who smiled warmly at her


	20. Chapter 20: Truth and Lies

**Hello, everyone :D Sorry for the late update XD Anyways, the reason for this late update was because I finally had a job XD I never really expected to be accepted since I was stuttering and wel... my English is not that good**

 **Nagi: She really had that surprise face when the guy said that she was accepted XD**

 **Anyways, I'll try to update this story whenever possible XD I really need to kick my lazy ass now**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

It was almost ten years later when Yang and his father got back to Landvaittur. Today, she was very excited for today was Ruby's 4th birthday and she held a huge box behind her back as she and her father went inside the gates. Summer was the one who greeted them when they are near the guardian's hall

"Excited to see little Ruby, Yang?"

"Of course!" she smiled widely "Can't wait to see her"

"She's like that even when we are still on the bullhead" Taiyang chuckled

"Anyways, let's go?"

Yang nodded excitedly to where Summer's house is located. Ruby looked outside to see her big sister running towards her and crushing her in her famous bear hug

"Y-yang… air"

"Oops" Yang lowered Ruby to the ground "Sorry if you can't bear my hug"

All the kids that were inside the house that heard Yang's pun either groaned or face palmed. Yang pumped her fist on the air while shouting 'multi kill'

"Anyways" Summer cleared her throat "Happy Birthday my little Rose"

"Happy Birthday Ruby" Taiyang smiled

"Make a wish! Quick make a wish"

Yang excitedly brought out the huge cake in the shape of cookies which Summer herself made. Ruby felt herself tear up as the kids started to sing happy birthday

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Beacon

"Are you really sure about this Hachiko?" Ruby looked at him as he put on his battle attire

"Yeah" he said as he secured his weapon on his hip "If this would stop him for a little while, then I would gladly do it"

He smiled at her. She nodded before going back outside and took a seat from one of the bleachers there. She then saw Hachiko talking to Glynda with something and saw her rise a brow before giving him her scroll. As Team CRDL got their armors and weapons ready, Hachiko handed the scroll back to Glynda and looked on for them. As they got to the stage, Hachiko greeted them with a smile

"Get ready to get your ass kicked, mutt"

"If you could do that" Hachiko's smile only grew wider

The huge flat screen displayed his and his opponent's aura levels as well as a timer in the middle of their names. Team CRDL's aura levels are full while his filled only half of it

"Okay, so if you're wondering what the heck what that is then I'll explain the rules that I laid out" he smirked "With the approval of Miss Goodwitch of course"

Glynda merely nodded as Hachiko looked at his confused opponents once more

"This will be a K.O match. Which means that either you and your teammates or I will have a trip to the infirmary with a broken bone or more"

"Then what about that 30 second timer in the middle?" Dove quipped

"Well" he smirked mischievously "You'll have to knock me out within 30 seconds, dolt"

"Did you just-" Ruby's eyes widened

"Blame Weiss' vocabulary for it!"

"Enough talking more fighting!" Cardin scowled

"Oh what a tempered little dunce~"

Hachiko imitated Weiss' voice which made them laugh a little. He then looked at Ruby

"Just don't tell her about that okay"

* * *

At Joe's secret room

"But after the party, I have only read Summer's letters since I have to go back to my school back at Patch" She then looked away "The last thing that I knew about her was from uncle Qrow. And also, he said that he found Ruby in front of his door sleeping and with little to no damage at all"

"What do you mean by that?" Joe and the others are confused by that fact

"Doesn't make sense right?" Yang looked at them with a frown "Ruby doesn't remember anything prior to the attack"

"It only leaves only to Hachiko to tell us what really happened since Joe told us that he was present there when the investigation was made" Weiss looked at them with a frown "It will bring some bad memories for both of you though so it's up to you and Ruby if you wanted to know the truth"

"Thanks Weiss" Yang smiled "It means a lot"

"I've got to thank you too" Joe smiled "It made me understand some parts on what Landvaittur was before the invasion"

"Yes, Hachiko said that Landvaittur was invaded by the White Fang, the Kuma, and the Grimm"

"I guess I'll try asking him" Yang looked at them "I'll try"

"Anyways, we should go back now. Thank you Joe"

"My pleasure" he smiled warmly "Please drop by at the ice cream shop sometime"

"We will"

They smiled before going back to the bullhead

* * *

Hachiko seem to think of something before he turned to Ruby

"Please take care of Black Fang okay?"

"Wait, are you going fight four-on-one, with half aura, and with no weapon?!" Cardin raised his brow

"Because I'm going to make you feel the pain and disappointment of being beaten by a helpless, weaponless rascal"

He stuck his tongue out childishly. Everyone could see the steam forming above Cardin's head

"IT'S ON YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

Cardin roared as he lunged at Hachiko, bringing his mace down from above his head in a downward arc that had some force in it. Hachiko moved sideways with a smirk as he bowed to avoid the follow up side swing

"Ruby? What's going on?"

Ruby turned to the rest of her teammate. Yang looked at the stage as Hachiko dodged both of Dove's and Russel's swords

"WHY DON'T YOU STRIKE YOU DAMN MUTT?!"

Cardin swung his mace in frustration, some hitting his teammates, at Hachiko who just dodged all his attacks with a bored expression

"I'll explain later" Ruby looked back at the match

Hachiko faked a yawn to express his boredom as he dodged more strikes and dust infused bullets. He jumped in the air just in time to avoid their combined attacks

"Aww, come on. Is that the only thing you can do?"

As he slowly descended from the air, his cloak formed the shape of the dragon's wings. He landed on his feet and his hands are in his pockets

"What? Is that all you got?"

He looked at them in disappointment which intimidates them. Ruby looked at the timer

"10"

"What are you all waiting for?!" Cardin glared at his teammates "Attack him!"

"9"

Team CRDL attacked him with all their might, only for him to dodge all of it while sticking his tongue out childishly

"3"

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the stage with a little distance from his opponents. Cardin took this opportunity to swing his mace to Hachiko's head with all his might. Time seem to slow down as his mace went closer to the metal wolf head. Cardin smirked. Just before his mace touched Hachiko's head, it suddenly stopped. He saw that Hachiko stopped his mace with one hand as if it was just nothing. Cardin saw him smirk evilly to which his face went pale. He slowly looked at the timer which now read 0

"Now" his face went serious "My turn"

Cardin swear that he saw Hachiko's eyes glint behind his blindfold. Everyone, including Glynda and Ozpin (who somehow managed to appear there unnoticed by everyone) could feel the sudden change of his aura. Before 30 seconds, it was playful and mischievous… but now, it was full of rage. Black rose petals began to rise in the air. Cardin was held up high since he didn't let go of the mace yet. Hachiko punched his breastplate, which cracked a little, before he flew to the far opposite side. The rose petals began to encircle his form, and when he punched Cardin, the rose petals seem to mimic the move of his form before it took a form of a comet encircling his form. The petals dispersed as he disappeared from his spot and reappeared inside the middle of the mini circle that the Team RDL made. He whirled, kicking all of them, and they were flown in different directions. Russel tried to get up, only to get an uppercut and sidekick from Hachiko which made him fly and landed near the exit. Dove got up and motioned Lark to wake Cardin up. He swung his sword, only to hit the rose petals. Hachiko appeared behind him and his hands had golden flames enveloping it. He punched Dove many times, too fast to even defend himself from the flaming onslaught. Hachiko then flipped back, hitting his chin before doing a flying kick and flew, landing on top of Russel

"Dammit Cardin! Wake up!"

"Wha?"

Lark saw Hachiko nearing them and tried to swing his halberd, only for him to swat it to the side and to be held on the neck. He felt his body temperature drop as he looked at the red blindfold. With a growl, Hachiko threw him to the far wall. He collided hard, creating some cracks, before landing on top of Dove

"Well, well, well" he grinned evilly "What do we have here?"

He said it with a cold evil that sent chills down Cardin's spine. He stood up and punched Hachiko, but the latter stopped it with one hand

"OH MY D-"

Hachiko pulled Cardin's arm towards his back. Hachiko's hand went for the elbow. The sound of his bone breaking and cry of anguish silenced everyone

"That is for your misjudgment"

He let go of his arm to punch him many times, deaf to his cry of pain

"This is for your mistreatment"

His hands was on fire once more and did a flaming uppercut. He jumped a little higher

"And this is for trying to bully someone who I trust the most!"

He kicked Cardin with such force that he flew towards a nearby wall like a bullet. He then fell down his teammates, unconscious and completing Team CRDL pile. Hachiko landed without noise and looked at Glynda

"Finished~"

They all comically fell on their backs. He was back to his childish demeanor

"The next match would be in a short while so please be ready"

After their combat class, Yang jogged to catch up with Hachiko

"Hmm? Anything I could help you with?"

"We need to talk"

Hachiko seem to notice the seriousness in Yang's voice which made him sigh

"Rooftop, now"

* * *

The rooftop was vacant and luckily, the sun was now setting on the horizon

"So, what is it Yang?"

Yang took a deep breath. She went near to the ledge, looking on the horizon

"I- I want to know what happened to Summer, to what happened to everyone that in Landvaittur" She then turned to him "And how come I never see you there"

He frowned. He took a deep breath, also looking at the horizon

"But if it-"

"No, it's fine" he gave her a reassuring smile "You have the right to know anyways"

"I"

"But I know you are there Ruby" he sighed "No need to hide"

"Sorry"

"Okay, to answer your question. The people living in Landvaittur are already dead. The only ones who are living were Ruby, possibly you, and I"

"Oh"

"You never always saw me there since I was always in the forest. Mother also always come to the forest with my sibling. If I was not in the forest, I was at home watching a movie or reading something"

"How come you knew Summer?"

"My mother was a friend of hers" he smiled "Summer taught her how to fight and the two became best friends" he sighed "Anyways, before I start. You need to know something"

"What is it?"

"Ruby, when you first saw Ozpin" he turned to her "What are the first words that you heard from him?"

"Uh"

"You have silver eyes"

"What? How did you know?"

"Silver eyed people are meant to be warriors" he smiled "Their gaze alone would make the Grimm scramble in fear and defeat"

"Whoa"

"But it also comes with a prize" he sighed "People who released their powers for the first time won't be able to fight the next wave. Summer used it twice" he looked at the horizon "I will start my story at the invasion"

* * *

Flashback

"Mom!"

Hachiko looked at his mother as she fought side by side with Summer

"Hurry! Take her to your uncle"

"But"

"Please…" Summer looked at him before smiling "She'll be safer there"

"Promise me you'll make it?" he looked at his mother

"I" She seem reluctant as she sliced a Grimm in half "I'll try"

He nodded as he ran, carrying his sister who was sleeping soundly in his arms. The Kuma and White Fang saw him and fired bullets at his direction. He took some hits on his back and almost on the head before he took one on his leg. He stumbled down the slope, along with his sister, and stopped down a nearby river. He angled himself during the fall so that he was the one taking the damage instead of his sister. His vision was beginning to blur and saw as a White Fang soldier was about to shoot his sister

"NNNOOO!"

His body suddenly began to glow as his claws appear. He clawed at the man at his belly who went down to the river dead. He looked at his sister and noticed a device beside her to which made her sleep the whole time. He then lifted her up and activated his semblance, running for his uncle's house

"Wolfy? What are you doing here?"

"Take care of her" he stammered "I-I gotta go back. I need to go back"

"WAIT!"

He ran, faster than the speed of light back to Landvaittur… only to see Cinder stab her mother to the heart. The town was now a wreck as bodies of countless soldiers, Grimms, and hunters litter everywhere

"No" he sobbed as he fell to his knees "No"

She looked at him and smiled. He heard Summer shout as white light flood his vision and was thrown away by the force in the middle, landing away on a tree unconcious

* * *

"Summer activated the Guardian's Light ability to kill all enemies in that vicinity" he sniffed "Cinder managed to survive that day with heavy injuries and recovered by mysterious means"

"So that's what happened"

"Sorry"

"No" Ruby smiled despite the tears forming on her eyes "Thank you for telling us"

"We'll be in our dorm if you need us"

"Sure" he smiled

He looked at them as they disappeared from his view. He then heard Alpha chuckling

" **Didn't told them the whole truth huh?** "

"I need to be careful on what I reveal to them" he sighed "Even though if I had to lie at some parts… as long as it would make them safe"

" **When are you going to tell them the whole truth?** "

"In time" he looked at the rising moon

" **Sure thing** " he could feel him smirk " **Gabrielle** "

"Darn it" he laughed a little "Now I'm going to have to visit his grave now don't I?"

He smiled as memories of Gabrielle excited over a new bike entered his vision. He put out a small motorcycle, the size of his palm

"At least this would make him happy the very least"

* * *

 **A/N Soo... yeah XD hahaha, can you tell what the lies and what is the truth? XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody :D Alpha's back and howling XD Bwahahaha :D the reason why I haven't updated the story is because of my job -3- night shift really drains my energy faster than I have been playing games :3 anyways...**

 **knight7572: Yep :3 I have to agree on that one... but shouldn't we kill her slowly but surely and we will be satisfied to hear her cries of pain. Then if she dies, re spawn and repeat XD**

 **Gravenimage: Hello :3 and thanks for reviewing XD you saw a hole on that one so yeah, I owe an explaination**

 **1.) Yep, Grimms are mindless, soulless beasts but Grimms on this story have basic animal instincts.**

 **2.) Uh... nope, Nagi is not a bumblebee fan. The only fanfic that she had read with bumblebee was The Snow Fox's Struggle by Shadow Nightblade. She is a Tauradonna (AdamxBlake) fan... and you could just imagine how devastated she was when that ship sank XD For now, you could compare her with Blake's father. (Looks behind and see them shaking hands) Aaaaannnnddd looks like that they will get along just fine XD**

 **Anyways... this just popped out on my head so yeah, sorry about if there are any mistakes :3 thank you for reading, you guys are awesome**

 **Sorry for this short chapter :3 please excuse me as I howl in pain because of my muscle cramps ;.;**

 **-Alpha out**

* * *

In a secluded forest, somewhere on the cold borders at the edge of Atlas lay an old castle. It was black in color, contrasting with its snowy white surrounding. Two figures walked in silence towards the massive gate that stood in front of the castle with walls to protect its surroundings. An armored soldier suddenly popped out of nowhere from behind the walls

"State your name and your purpose"

One of the figures removed the hood of the cloak. It revealed to be no other than Cinder Fall

"At ease soldier" She waved her hand dismissively "We are summoned by Hades"

"Apologies" The soldier bowed and pressed something on his scroll

The massive gate opened and they walked in. Once they are in front of the castle, the double doors of the castle opened and continued to walk quietly until they reached the main hall. Various types of machines and technology stood in front of them with various scientists and soldiers that came from both White Fang and Kuma were working with the machines. Others just stood guard near the doors, and as the two passed by snapped in attention

"You two just made it in time" A woman with elephant tusks and a Grimm mask greeted them "Master is expecting you in the office"

The two grunted as the lady left. As they opened the door at his office, a glare from the lone occupant of the dark office greeted them

"Tell me" his tone colder than the coldest ice that sent shivers down their spine "Why did you fail this time?"

"It's because the mutt was much stronger than before" Roman spat

"What do you mean by that? Catching a single upgraded mutt was easier than catching a pack. Am I right Cinder?"

"He didn't mean to disrespect you" She glared at Roman "To clarify, it seems that Hachiko's power is growing with each day. Instead of the old 'prince armor' that he had during our last encounter, he now adorns a 'king's armor' and his aura level had tripled since the last time that we had encountered him"

"I see" he stood up "Then that would be a great problem"

He walked to the huge window and the light of the moon illuminated him. He adored a black cape that had two golden buttons and a golden chain to hold it in place, his black general's uniform was in pristine condition, his face was hidden by the full face mask in the shape of a goat's skull. His blood red eyes glared as he looked back at them

"Do something about it or I'll have to do it myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir"

"You two are dismissed"

They left the room in a hurry and quietly closed the door. He inhaled deep before gritting his teeth

"Matilda!"

The woman earlier stumbled as she quickly made her way towards his desk

"Y-Y-Yes Master?"

"Call Team Alpha… have them assemble at my office after 15 minutes"

"Y-Y-Yes Sir"

She run as fast as her legs could carry her. He sighed as he looked outside

"Soon"

* * *

It was a fine day in Beacon Academy as Hachiko walked through the Emerald forest. Although he stopped when he smelled it, there is something coming and both of them knew it

" _ **It's not even the worse"**_ Alpha chuckled from inside him _**"Just to let you know"**_

He nodded and looked at the city of Vale from the edge of a cliff. He enjoyed his morning runs but today was an exception. He sighed as he dropped on all four and ran towards the direction of Beacon Academy

"Better to be prepared for it then… I'm not going to let some asshole to break a promise that I made"

He ran in a wolfish manner that he was like a ghost hovering above the ground. His every step was fast and silent that even the birds never noticed his presence

" _ **You're learning to cuss huh?"**_ Alpha chuckled in amusement

"And suddenly you're talkative" he rolled his eyes

His thoughts began to turn to Team RWBY. Over the past few days, they have made progress along with the help of Team JNPR. He enjoyed their company even though a certain heiress would either be cold with him or ignored his presence

"What have I done to her anyway?" he mumbled as he jumped over a high bark that stood in his way

* * *

Yang looked over the classroom where Weiss was in. She and Ruby talked about it last night, about how Weiss and Hachiko need to talk with each other although Weiss's cold attitude toward him was anything but accompanying. Ruby said that it will be bad, although she said that it will be 'pawsome'

"There he comes"

Yang looked at her target. He was quick to react to dodge her tackle and to hold her hand before she collided with the floor

"Whoa! Nice catch Wolfy" She grinned

Without a second thought, she threw him to the classroom. He already knew what she will be doing but he didn't expect to see Weiss standing in front of him. Luckily, he stopped in time before he bumped to Weiss

"You two need to talk"

Yang slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. Red blindfold meets icy blue eyes before Weiss reacts

"Let me out of here XIAO LONG!" She pounded the door as hard as she can

"NOT UNTIL THE TWO OF YOU TALKED!" Yang shouted from the other side

Hachiko drew a sharp breath as he looked back. From the looks of it, the heiress don't want to talk to him

"Look, I know that you don't want to talk to me okay" he said in a defeated tone "But I wanna know why you are this cold to me. What have I done wrong?"

"Your very presence alone is enough" She said sharply that Yang muttered an 'ouch' from the other side

"Is it because of the fake records that you read?" he took a step closer to her "Is it because of that night?"

Every advance on his part was a retreat from the heiress. She then bumped against the teacher's desk while Hachiko was now an inch closer to her

"Or is it because" she averted her gaze "I made you remember someone from your past?"

She took a sharp breath and looked at him with wide eyes. He frowned as he took a step back and his ears and tail drooped in sadness

"I didn't mean to intimidate you with my presence… I'm sorry but" he looked at her sincerely "You are one of the people that I trust, and I look at you as my friend… even though our feelings aren't mutual. I'm here to help you with the best that I can so if my presence alone is enough to make you feel this way, then I would distance myself if that is enough"

Black rose petals began to appear and encircle his form. He looked at her one last time before mumbling something

"Keep moving forward Weiss"

Weiss's eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at the slowly disappearing rose petals before a lone tear escaped her eye which confirmed that his guess was true

"Dolt" She wiped it away "Didn't even let me talk"

* * *

Yang opened the door only to be almost get knocked off by a speeding heiress. She took off to a random direction leaving a chuckling Yang

"Well, that was a thing"

Ruby was walking down the hall, with drawing materials secured in her arms. She was about to enter their dorm when a white blur went past her, knocking her off her feet

"Oww!" She looked at Weiss who was now beside her "Weiss? What is wrong with you? Running off in random directions won't help you, you know?"

"I'm looking for Hachiko"

"Huh?" She then looked at her as if she's crazy "Did you caught a fever or something?"

"I don't… I, it's"

"It's okay Weiss, just don't try to be cold to him okay?"

"It just dawned on me"

She smiled as Weiss eyes darted back and forth, unsure what to do

"What would you do if you meet him?"

"I" she hung her head low "I want to say I'm sorry… I shouldn't let my past, my coldness get the best of me"

"Remember Weiss, he may seem not like it but he is forgiving" She smiled "He is in the music room if you want to know"

"Thank you"

She rushed at the music room as fast as she can. _'How did he guessed it? How?'_

* * *

He looked at the window with a frustrated sigh. He wanted to rip anything that comes in his line of sight but he knew it wouldn't help him… Also, Alpha's snickering didn't help him feel at ease either

"Ugh!"

He let his hands drop to his sides. He took a deep breath and was about to exit the room when his eyes caught the black and pristine color of the piano on the corner

"Sure brings old memories"

He caressed the top of the piano before sitting on the lone chair. He then lifted the covers that hid the piano keys underneath

"Let's see if I could still recall that song"

* * *

Weiss hurried her pace to the music room. Having exhausted herself for running in random directions, she opted to walk instead. Her head perked up when the sound of piano being played reached her ears

"Princess, I'll tell you something

You are not the loneliest of all"

As the husky voice reached her ears, she looked inside to see Hachiko picking up the pace of the tone into a faster one

"Princess, I'll tell you something

You are not the loneliest of all

Fear of what's inside you

Face it or your heart will be turned to stone"

Weiss looked on as his hands flowed fluidly at the rapid beat. She knew the tune of the song but he is singing a different lyrics. She remembered it from someone in her past… it was named as the mirror's answer

"Princess Princes, I'll tell you something

I'll save you from the things you see

But you can't keep it from the world

Just open your heart and you will see

Princess Princess, open your heart

And watch as the truth unfolds"

Weiss watch as Hachiko breaths in before smiling

"You're the happiest… of all"

She watched as he sighed sadly as he concluded the song. He was about to stand up when he noticed her outside

"Oh uh… hey uh Weiss" his ears dropped "I guess I'll uh"

"Can I talk to you… for a moment?"

He paused before tilting his head. He can sense the sincerity in her voice that made him sigh for the nth time of the day

"Sure…" he smiled "Why not"


	22. Chapter 22

**Welp, I'm back and yeah, I know it's been a while but hey... At least I came up with a next chapter although I don't really know how this one popped on my head**

 **Nagi: She just writes it here and there**

 **Welp, I will try to get on to the intended plot... for now, just a little episode on his past**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

Hachiko smiled at her before coming closer. His ears caught the sound of slight movement near the door

"Well, if you want to talk with me I'll have to take you somewhere"

He smiled but Weiss tilted her head in confusion. Black rose petals circled them in a small cyclone before dispersing, and they disappeared without a trace

"Welp, that was a thing" Yang smiled from her hiding spot

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes to see the Emerald Forest before her. Hachiko cocked his head to the side and gestured her to follow him. They stopped at the edge of the clearing and they walked until they reached the edge of the cliff

"Wow"

She took in her surroundings. She can see Vale and Beacon from where they are standing. Hachiko just smiled as he sat on the edge

"Soo, what do you want to talk about?"

Weiss looked at him before face palming herself. She gained her composure which earned a chuckle from him

"No need to be uptight, just relax ok?"

"Why did you bring me here?" he looked at her "I-It's not that I don't like it"

"It shows" he smiled "Well first, someone was spying on us. I don't wanna hear about a rampaging princess 6 in the morning"

"Hmp!"

"And second" he sighed "I would like to take you here to have a peace of mind"

"Well, thank you for that" She smiled "First off, I want to say I'm sorry for all of those days that I became cold to you… It's just that you reminded me of someone"

"It's okay Weiss, I've forgiven you before you even apologize"

"How can you just forgive someone soo easily even when I became nothing but a- I don't know, a cold wall?"

He stood up and went near her. She looked at him and he smiled

"Just because I am like this doesn't mean that I couldn't understand you"

She smiled and they both sat on the edge

"I had a friend once. His name is Skoll" she looked at the horizon "He is the only friend Winter and I had before the White Fang attacked the mansion"

He looked at her and saw that her hand turned to knuckles

"Weiss, if it's too much you don't have to continue" he smiled "I can wait, your team can also wait. Take your time, there's no need to rush"

"Thank you"

"Well, anyways" he looked at the clearing "I want to show you something"

Weiss got up and followed him. They saw some illegal animal poachers boxing some poor rare game. Hachiko growled his displeasure as the mother wolf got separated from her young

"This is what I always do in my past time" he smirked

Weiss was about to say something when he disappeared. Then like a shadow, he emerged in the middle of the group of ten poachers which jumped in surprise

"Hello~"

They got their weapons out. Some had shock lances and others had a hunting rifle

"Bad day to get killed mutt" One of the illegal poachers laughed "I'll skin you alive and hung you as a trophy once this is over"

"I would like to see you try"

Then he struck, faster than a coiled snake and with feline grace. He took the end of the rifle of the nearest man and hit him at the head with the butt of the rifle. The guy on his left struck with the shock lance and he bended his body to avoid the blow. 3rd tried to help his comrade but Hachiko twisted and went under them. He swept their feet from under them and did a roundhouse knocking them out like the first. He rolled out of the way as 3 of the guys tried to hit him with the rifle. He did a somersault and rolled in the air avoiding the bullets as they went dangerously past his head. He then landed on all fours before lunging at them. Their screams never come out of their mouth as he threw them to a nearby tree

"Well?" the 3 guys with shock lances looked at their leader "Get him. I'm sure that he will sell well at the assassin's guild"

He growled. He knew this guy… It was like before but now different. He smirked as he summoned his aura as the 3 guys attacked at the same time. First tried to hit him with a downward trust but he jumped in the air. Second charged with a battle roar and together with third, they speared him out of the air. They all smiled as they hit him but their face fell when they heard a click of the tongue which sound annoyed

"How long do you plan on playing there?"

There, on the side of their truck was Hachiko. The animals that they captured earlier was released and Weiss looked as the stabbed Hachiko smirked before he shattered

"Stop playing around mutt!"

"How about you stop playing Daniel?"

Their master stopped before he smiled. He went nearer to Hachiko, who had a bored expression

"After all this years, mutt" he smiled "I will never forget how you destroyed my li-"

"You took innocents as slaves" he smirked "Too bad, I was the one who freed them"

Then he struck, time seemed to slow down as Daniel's big arms swung past his head. Weiss could sense the force behind that blow. Hachiko just smirked before he punched his solar plexus, hard enough to make him stagger. As he looked up, Hachiko was on the air and struck with a downward punch. The three guys could sense the ground shaking as Daniel fell down. They looked at each other before running away

"COWARDS!" Daniel shook his head "Like I could have any use of them anyway"

"Who sent you?"

"I was out here pouching mutt"

He laughed coldly. Weiss gulped down… it was like he became a different person than he was before they got here

"Any poachers would not hunt in this part of the forest knowing it was near the nest of the Grimm" Weiss gasped "Which I cleared yesterday"

"An old friend of yours liked your skills… that day when you freed the slaves and killed those high-rank assassins impressed their master and was hell bent on bringing you alive at his side"

"I serve no one serving their dark desires"

They fell into their defensive stance. Daniel pulled out a long sword and a short sword on the other. Hachiko on the other hand, smirked and puts his hands on his sides as they circled each other

"Tell me, Daniel" he smirked "How long do you plan on playing cat and mouse?"

He didn't answer. He struck, his longsword almost meet Hachiko's head but he moved his head sideways. He tried to struck again, only to be stopped by Hachiko's hand gripping his arm

"Sorry"

Hachiko twisted his arm making him scream in agony and dropping the short sword. He caught it and with one swift movement, struck Daniel's temple with the pommel. As Daniel went down unconscious, Weiss went to him

"Well, that's that" he smiled "Let's go back, shall we?"

They are walking back to Beacon when Weiss looked at him. He chuckled as he neared a clearing

"Want to know about that huh?"

"Well I"

"It's okay" he smiled "I remember that day… A year before I met Old Joe"

* * *

3 year old Hachiko was foraging for food when he heard the cries of the people. Curiosity got the best of him and he was tracing the sounds of those cries. Upon closer inspection, they are Faunus. They are connected by the iron chains that binds their legs and arms. The prisoners are very thin and they had cloaked figures with them, two at the front and three at the back. They are leaded by Daniel, who had a whip at his side

"Are they ready?"

He looked at the incoming man who adorned a pirate attire. He stood tall and strong. You could sense an air of superiority surrounding him

"Yes, and we'll sail first thing in the morning"

He frowned. Attacking them would only put the people in danger. If he wanted to free them, he needed a plan. Also, he needs to preserve his energy and it would not be wise to rise an alarm on an island full of pirates along with those trained assassins at his side

"Well keep them somewhere safe, for now" the pirate smiled "Rest my friend. I have a room ready for you and your companions"

He smirked as he followed them from the shadows without a sound. He sometimes had to jump from roof to roof only to avoid detection. As they neared the inn, he marked his target and hurried off to find where the captain kept his slaves

"They should be cleaned and fed before the client arrive tomorrow for inspection" A gruff man said "Like they would be ha!"

"Do you know who the client will be?"

"It was some lowlife from the White Fang" The man drunk his ale "I wouldn't be bothered by it though… heard that they are doing some experiments to those newcomers"

Hachiko heard enough that he turned away and returned to the inn. The sun was still high in the sky and he went to the shores to plan his next move

* * *

"You really loved to help people don't you?" Weiss tilted her head

"Isn't that why we are here? To make things better" he smiled

"Now you make me remember Ruby"

"Well, she's born to be a huntress"

"What do you mean by that?"

"In time Weiss" he smiled "In time"

"Anyways, what happened next?"

"Well, not a lot actually"

* * *

It was nighttime when he returned and opened the window of his marked target quietly. He saw as the assassin stirred but before the assassin could move, Hachiko was upon him and jabbed the pressure points necessary to make him sleep for a day. He smirked at his handiwork as the assassin was fitted in the closet. He then took in his form and went downstairs

"You're up early Benedict" Daniel smiled "Up for a game of cards?"

He nodded. Hachiko choose this assassin because he was mute. He won every round that he was accused of cheating, which he smiled at. He excused himself and went to Benedict's room. He then placed the sleeping assassin back on the bed before he went back to the prisoners

"What the-"

The guard didn't had the time to finish his sentence when Hachiko struck from above. He struck the dagger at his artery on the neck and closed his hand on his mouth to silence him. The prisoners looked afraid as he went closer

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you"

He went back to his original form and all the Faunus tilted their head

"Listen, the pirate captain will most likely sail tomorrow at dawn. I scouted 3 boats at the far end, near the lighthouse" he handed them the keys "I will make a distraction and I don't know how long it will last so make every second count"

"Thank you"

"Also, when you are rowing faraway" he smiled "Row like your life depends on it, like a pack of hungry Grimms are after your hides"

"We'll do it"

Hachiko nodded one last time before climbing out. It was only a few hours before dawn and he had to make a move

"Well, glad to see you're up early"

Hachiko only grunted in affirmation. He went up towards the room and moved Benedict's body back to the closet. As he went back down the stairs, he saw as all the pirates went inside and began to either drink ale or play cards

"Heard your companion was best at playing cards"

He looked at the side to see the pirate captain grinning like a fool at his winning streak. He sighed as he smirked

* * *

"What is this?"

Hachiko grinned at his latest winning streak. He managed to defeat the captain which had his eyes wide as saucers on his cards

"Well, anyways"

He looked at the sky. Hachiko took that opportunity to trip an unsuspecting drunk that walked at his right. The drunk man flailed his arms as he went down and punched a guy on his face. He tried to punch the drunk man only to elbow the guy on his side. He sweat dropped on how things escalated quickly

"THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!"

"QUICK! TO THE CATAPULTS"

He smirked. He ran towards the edge in time to see as the tower collapsed. He infused them with bombs before rushing back to the inn

"How about the boats?"

"Sir, the rudders are removed"

"Then fucking use the other boats which had oars you dumb oafs!"

He smiled at the furious captain before disappearing behind the corner. He was about to reach the forest when he sensed something wrong

"Ha! I knew it!" Daniel smirked "Thought that you would escape us kid?"

Hachiko looked as the five assassins, including Benedict who now adorns civilian clothes, surrounded him

"Well, that was very clever for a young kid like you, mutt"

He whirled and almost met a huge sword. He acted on instinct and punched his side to which he staggered

"Ok… not good"

He saw as the Captain smirked and puts a whistle near his mouth


	23. Chapter 23

**Welp, Hello guys XD I'm back and well... still tired from my job. Anyways, I managed to write another chapter despite these eye bags that seem to make me look a panda**

 **Nagi: Aaannndd your ruined body clock**

 **Yup XD anyways, I don't know what I have written but yeah, the story will soon follow my intended plot so please bear with me XD**

 **-Nagi and Alpha out**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as Hachiko slid the dagger from his hand towards the captain. He struck fast enough that the trained assassins were caught off-guard and the dagger found its mark on the captain's hand. He yelled out a curse as the five of them attacked Hachiko. 1st swung a sword at Hachiko to which he sidestepped to avoid. 2nd did a follow up jab of his short sword to which he parried with his other dagger. Hachiko stepped back and grunted as he felt the force of the blow on his arms. 3rd tried to catch him with his whip but Hachiko caught the end of it and swung 3rd towards the remaining opponents. Daniel ducked as three of his comrades flew above his head. The captain growled as he took out his pistol and fired several rounds at Hachiko, who dodged and flipped in the air to avoid the bullets

"Stay put you overgrown mutt!"

He just stuck his tongue out. 1st did a downward arc and Hachiko caught it in between his hands. He twisted it and 1st lost his grip. Hachiko used the sword to slice him into two halves before turning to the others

"WHY YOU!"

Hachiko's bloodlust increased as the smell of blood reached his nose. He growled as he stepped closer towards them

"YOU WILL PAY!"

They jumped in the air. Hachiko could feel his mind slipping and sliced the air with the sword. Blood rained upon them as the assassins were cut into many pieces. Daniel's mouth was agape and made a run for it leaving the captain trembling

"No… step back!"

He fired a round but Hachiko sliced the bullet into half. The captain dropped to his knees

"PPlease spare me"

"After what you did… you wish for that?"

"What- What are you? Who are you?"

He didn't answer. Instead he raised the sword above his head and beheaded the captain

* * *

"You killed him?"

Hachiko lowered his head as he turned his head to Weiss

"You must understand that in the old days, I was easily swayed by my emotions" he frowned "Killing is one way to survive… Alpha's rule is 'It's either you or them'"

"I see"

They looked into the horizon to see the sun setting down. He smiled as the breeze drifted through them

"But you didn't killed him and took him in"

"Yes. I didn't" he smiled "I just wish that he would stop chasing his own tail"

Weiss nodded and they walked towards Beacon in silence. He looked at the sunset and couldn't help to smile as he remembered how much he changed for the better

* * *

Meanwhile…

Daniel woke up from where he lay. It was already night and he let out an angry growl as he remembered how easily Hachiko defeated him. His scroll suddenly beeped and he saw the face of his master appeared on the screen

"Master I…"

"Don't speak" His voice was cold and it sent shivers on his spine "Your mission of chasing the mutt is over. Get your ass back here and I have another mission for you"

"Yes, Master"

As the screen turned dark, he glared at the direction of Beacon.

"I will get you one of these days, I promise that"

He stood up and went towards the truck and ride towards the night

* * *

Back at Beacon, Weiss finished her essays when Yang opened the door and slumped to her bed. Weiss gave a sidelong glance before organizing her papers

"Hey Weiss" she hang upside down from her bunk "How'd it go?"

"It was better, thanks to you"

"Glad to help" she grinned "Anyways, I'm booooooorrrrrrrreeeeeedddd"

"Entertain yourself" Weiss said in a huff "I'll just take a walk"

"But Weeeiiiissss"

Weiss left Yang without uttering a word. Her thoughts drifted back to what happened today

'He's kind of nice. I kinda feel bad on how I treated him these days'

She looked up to see Hachiko and Blake walking from the library and they seem to argue about something

"But Blake, it's not that I'm against you reading that book or something" his eyebrows seem to rise "It's just that you should hide it because… you know"

"What about it?"

"Well…" he scratched his cheek "Chapter 23 page 103. Under the light of the full moon, Kenjiro held- Ummff?!"

"Shut it!" Blake held his snout so that he could not speak while blushing in embarrassment "When did you read that anyways?"

He smirked and Blake glared while removing her hand. She then noticed Weiss looking at them

"Oh, hi there Weiss" Hachiko greeted her "Sorry for that, we are just talking about some uh…" Blake glared at him "Stuffs"

"Yeah, just some stuffs" Weiss looked at them before sighing "Anyways, did you see Ruby?"

"I think she was in the student lockers" Blake tilted her head

Hachiko looked at his wristwatch which read 8:00 pm. He chuckled softly before looking at them

"Welp, I gotta go now" he smiled "Good night and I'll see you in the morning"

They nodded before he walked towards his dorm. He looked towards his window and puts on an attire consisting of Black jacket, black pants, black running shoes, and gloves

"I guess it'll be fun to run around a bit before sleeping"

* * *

He ran, the air passing through him as he increased his speed. He jumped and scaled a brick wall to reach the window sill on an abandoned building. He then pushed himself up to reach the top windows and to the top of the building. He looked at the other buildings before jumping to another one. He didn't stop until he reached the next block and the gap was wide enough that it seem impossible to be jumped. He looked at the distance and it would break a normal human being's bones judging from the height of the building. He grinned as he build his momentum, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he reached the edge. He then flexed his knees and jumped. He grinned as he neared the other building and rolled as he landed on the surface. He smiled and pumped his fists into the air while he breathe in the air of victory

"HELP!"

His ears perked at the sound. He looked down into the alley below as he saw someone surrounded by four men. He looked at the victim as he backed slowly while his hands are in front of him

"Nice of you to beat up my friend chum" the leader cracked his fists "All we want is your money but instead, you fought back"

"We'll have an interesting night boss" the other grinned "This one will put up a fight"

The guy looked afraid and tried to fight back as two men bigger than him attacked. They managed to hold his arms while he struggled

"Now, now… I'll make sure that you'll suffer"

As they approached, Hachiko did a freefall from where he stood, marking his targets from where they stood

"WHAT THE-?!"

Hachiko did a round kick, hitting the leader's temple, and a low sweep as he reached the surface. He did a jumping uppercut as he stood up and the two dropped to the floor unconscious. The two left their victim and lunged for Hachiko, who smirked. He punched them with his fists which sent them to the wall. Before they collided, the victim earlier ducked so that he will not be hit by the two bodies, which embedded themselves on the wall because of the impact. When he was sure that they would not get up, he went towards Hachiko

"Uh thank you so much for that. I thought that I would end up being beaten by these scumbags"

"You're welcome" he tilted his head "Shouldn't you be home at this hour?"

"It's my job to carry packages at this hour… Anyways, name's Bart, what's yours?"

"Hachiko"

"Well, I gotta go now. Nice meeting you wolf"

He nodded. But as Bart disappeared from his view, he couldn't help but frown as his instincts seem to sense something wrong from him

"What is it… What"

" _Not right, not right"_

He seem puzzled as well. His instincts seem to chant those words as Alpha went quiet through the night


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello guys XD uh it's been a while since I wrote something aaannnddd I just recently got resigned from work in preparation for school (which I'm not looking forward to, really, schools?) anyways, never mind my randomness here**

 **Nagi: Also, she's distracted recently**

 **Not my fault if I liked the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon that much... Kanna's cute as hell**

 **Nagi: Anyways, she randomly written this so yeah**

 **Sorry if there is some mistakes here and there... I'm still fixing my body clock**

 **Nagi and Alpha out~**

* * *

Morning came and Hachiko stared at his uniform. He wondered if what he felt last night was connected to the warning that he felt when he took his morning run the other day. He shook his head and frowned before he took a bath

"I'm also wondering why you are so quiet when at this point you should have been teasing me"

" **Hush now"** Hachiko could feel him rolling his eyes **"I don't want to talk when I'm thinking"**

"Anyways" he took the nearby towel to rub his body "How's the progress on your feelings with Humans?"

" **Still the same"** Alpha huffed **"But I will be lying if I said that I still hated all of human kind"** Hachiko chuckled **"If it weren't for that energetic kid then I would still be the same old 'untamable wolf' thingy that you would like me to call. No wonder… I could see the similarities between them"**

"I'm glad that there are improvements" he laughed as he dressed himself up "Except for being talkative like a-"

" **Fuck, you"**

"Hahaha" he clutched his stomach at Alpha's reaction, although Alpha soon joined his laughter

* * *

Later, he checked his schedule. Ruby bumped into him as he was nearing his assigned room

"Morning Ruby" he smiled

"Morning Hachiko. I think we have the same class then?" she grinned

"Yeah" they took a seat at the front "Where's the others?"

"They don't have a class that is same with my schedule today so, they are at the dorm for now"

"I see"

A professor went inside the room. He wears an apron on his waist (with some sort of clay on it), a brown polo on which the sleeves are rolled to his elbow, his pants are also colored brown, brown casual boots adorned his feet, his yellow spiky hair is also matted with clay, his blackish eyes looked at his students

"Well, good morning students" He smiled at them "My name is Mathewson Sullivan but you could also call me Matthew if you'd like. Today, I'm going to be your art professor"

"What happened to Mr. Miller?" one of the students raised his hand

"Well, he is on a vacation leave because of the large art exhibit that is happening at Atlas so, he won't be able to come. Also, the invitation came from a famous artist that he can't refuse"

All students nodded in understanding. Hachiko looked at this new professor, and frowned when his instincts felt something not right. He shrugged it off for now but he knows that he needs to do something

"Hachiko? Is something wrong?" Ruby tilted her head

"Nothing. I'm just thinking of something is all" he smiled reassuringly

"Ok everyone" he clapped his hands, catching the attention of all the students "Please bring out your sketchpads and coloring materials"

They complied and Matthew looked at all of them but seem to look at Hachiko a second longer before looking at the others

"Now, I want you to close your eyes" everyone did as told "And then picture something, a scene or an object, which is memorable to you in your childhood. Draw it on your sketchpad the best you can okay?"

Everyone opened their eyes and began to draw. Some drew their work artistically while some draw stickman (namely Cardin) much to Matthew's amusement

"Done"

Ruby cheered and Hachiko paused on his work to see. It was done a little realistic, clean, and beautiful. It showed a young Ruby eating a cookie happily with Summer. It brought a smile on his lips

"Is it… okay?" Ruby fidgeted with her drawing pencil

"It's beautiful" He spread his color pencils on the table "You could borrow these if you like"

"Really?" Ruby's eye shone "Thank you"

She happily took the coloring materials and began to color her sketch. Hachiko finished his work and guided Ruby on shading some parts

' _Welp, she can be an artist if she wants to'_ he sweat dropped _'Although those doodles are a start'_

"Can I see your work?"

"Sure"

Ruby looked at the sketch. It shows two figures at the center which made Ruby curious. One of them is a woman, clad in sleepwear (A white long gown), while the other is a child. They are hugging each other. The child (which she identified as Hachiko) had most of his features hidden by his black cloak, although you could see the baby blue gauntlets on his forearm which hugged the older woman by the neck. The woman's face is hidden by the hair but there are traces of tears on her chin. The two seemed to be in a part of a house that was dark and they are illuminated by the light of the full moon outside. Ruby could tell that somehow, they utter an unspoken promise to each other

"Wow… It's beautiful"

"Thanks"

"Who was the woman?" she tilted her head

"It's mom"

"Oh… uh sorry" she quickly averted her gaze "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" he smiled reassuringly at her "I don't mind"

"Anyways, how's the progress with Weiss" She looked at him

"It improved, thanks to Yang" he chuckled "By the way, can you tell Yang that I want to talk to her about something? Same place after class"

"Sure"

"Okay everyone" Matthew called out "Please leave your works at my table for checking. Class dismissed"

After her class ended, Ruby went back to her dorm to get her other books for the next class (she forgot about them earlier due to rushing her assignment on Prof. Peach's class) and saw Yang teasing Weiss. She knew that Weiss would explode any second now that she immediately went to Yang

"Hey Yang" she looked for her books "Hachiko said that he wanted to talk to you about something"

When Yang heard it, she immediately stopped teasing Weiss and went near Ruby

"Where?"

"Same place"

Yang nodded and went towards the door. Ruby looked at Weiss which earned a puzzled look from her

"What? If you're going to torture me like your sister, save it Rose"

Ruby grinned at her while Blake began to get the books she would like to finish. She knew that Ruby would just tease Weiss much like Yang and she also needed to go to the library to research something

* * *

"Glad that you could make it"

Hachiko was sitting on the edge without looking at her. She could sense something wrong just by the tone of his voice

"Is something the matter?"

"Yang" he frowned "Something or someone is coming… I don't know who or what but my instincts tell me that I won't like what is going to happen"

"Is it concerning Ruby? Don't worry we'll-"

"I'm afraid that is not the case" he looked at her "If they learned the truth… IF any of you learns the truth" he shook his head

"Then why won't you just tell us already?!" Yang could feel her rising anger "Soo we're not out of the loop?"

"IT'S FOR YOUR OWN PROTECTION OKAY!"

Both were suddenly taken aback by his sudden outburst. His shoulders slumped and went near Yang

"I'm sorry… it's just that I'm trying to prevent it from happening again" he sighed "You know how an avalanche could take down a whole mountain?"

"Yes…"

"That is like the truth that I'm keeping from you both… or from the persons involved. That piece of information could be your downfall" he frowned "Don't worry, I'll reveal it someday but for now… it's not yet the time"

"You know you can't do this forever you know" she sighed "What do you mean by trying to prevent it from happening again?"

He chuckled as he left her there. Tracking his movements with her eyes

"The necklace" he stopped at the door "Is Ruby always wearing it?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"A friend of mine told me about it" he smiled "Please tell her to always wear it, okay?"

"What for?"

"You'll see" he turned the knob "You know, this suddenly occurred to me" she tilted her head "Someone asked me in the past"

Yang looked at him now fully as his face seem to show sadness

"Who would protect the protector when it's him who is in pain?"

Yang's eyes widen at those words and was too dumbstruck that she was frozen in her place. Hachiko smiled sadly before going inside. Once Yang regained her composure, he was already gone. As night went by, Yang lay on her bunk with her thoughts going back at their conversation. RWB went inside and Ruby immediately went beside Yang

"Hey sis, what did you and Hachiko talked about?"

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat? No offense Blake"

"None taken" Blake waved a dismissive hand and not leaving her eyes on her book

"Please"

Yang took one look at her sister who pulled her infamous puppy eyes look. Yang rolled her eyes

"Darn it Ruby" she chuckled "Not much you know"

"Aww…"

"Anyways, remembered the wolfie that you always talked about in our past?"

"Yeah! He had this cool brown wolf head and he would always treat me sweets" she smiled "Also, he has fists for justice but you said that he was my imagination… why do you ask?"

"I think" she chuckled earning a confused look from Ruby "I think I saw him today"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hachiko was walking towards his dorm after running towards the training room. The sight of Team CRDL cowering at his presence made him wonder if he took it too far

"Mr. Nonomura, glad to see you here"

Hachiko looked at his right to see Glynda going at his direction. Somehow, his instincts is warning him of the future that was about to come

"Good evening Miss Goodwitch, is there something I could help you with?"

"Ozpin wants to talk to all new students"

He nodded and followed her, wearing his armband along the way

"Why did he wants us there?"

He knew the answer and was confused on why he isn't feeling excited. Instead, he felt anxious

"It's time"


	25. Chapter 25

**Welp, Hello there XD sorry for not updating for these couple of months hehe... I came across writer's block in a while and I have a few stories running in my head soo.. I lost my concentration :P bbbuuuttt I'll try my best to finish this story even though Nagi always uses my laptop for school stuffs**

 **-Alpha out**

* * *

Glynda led Hachiko through various rooms where he saw two other people inside. One was a white female rabbit Faunus and the other one was a male human. Glynda told him to wait here with the others until further notice. He nodded before going near them

"Hey! You're the guy that saved me from those thugs last night" Bart said cheerfully

"Yeah, uh… it's nice to see you well" he then tilted his head "I couldn't help but notice that your uniform is different from ours"

"Yeah… I'm a uh, transfer student" Bart seem to scratch his cheek

" **Liar** " Alpha snarled

"Anyways, what's your name?" Hachiko then looked at the other occupant

"I-it's Carla" she looked down

"Nice name. So uh, I think I've seen you around here before…" Hachiko looked at her "Oh! You're the girl with Marlene right?"

"Y-yes"

"Hey now" Bart said with a carefree attitude "No need to be shy around us okay? Right wolfie?"

"Wolfie?"

"I believe that we are not properly introduced" Bart scratched his cheek

"Name's Hachiko"

"Well, nice talking to you Hachiko" he smiled "Anyways, I think that they provided us with things to entertain us soo, if you'll excuse me"

Both nodded and he left. Carla still held her head down in shyness while Hachiko seem to track his movements. He sighed before moving his head at Carla's direction

"Soo…" he let that word hang and smiled as she lifted her head in attention "Carla, do you wanna do something before Ozpin call us or something?"

"Uh…" Red eyes seem to roam the room

He tilted his head as he looked where she looked. There were three cushions and a candle

"Hmm… mind if I join you in your meditation?" she looked at him "I'm kind of thinking a lot lately and I think I could use some peace before anything happens, right?"

"Sure" she smiled a little "No problem"

* * *

In the RWBY dorm, the Team RWBY is still asleep and Yang ended up half of her body dangling on the edge somehow. Ruby's eyebrows knitted together as she dreamed

' _Where am I?"_

Ruby looked at her surroundings and concluded that she was somehow in a forest near a school for toddlers, she was running away from 4 male toddlers who seem to want to beat her to mashed apples. She kept running as fast as her little legs could carry her but tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. She looked in horror as her pursuers loomed over her as they caught up

"Leave me alone!" little Ruby said as two of them held her arms "Let go of me!"

"What? After you help Min escape from us? No way"

"Let's teach her a lesson"

As they neared, one of them picked up a stick and raised it up to beat her. She just closed her eyes and await for the impact of the stick to hit her. After what seemed like minutes, she never felt the stick touch her skin and the two bullies who held her arms let go of her. She then opened her eyes curiously to see a kid standing in front of them, the same height as Ruby and had a black hooded cape covering his body. Ruby looked at his head which is a brown wolf head

"What the? Who are you and what do you want?"

"I wouldn't pick on her if I were you"

"Back off dog! We will beat off shits like you!"

"Tsk, tsk tsk… Language" he waved a finger at him

The one holding the stick swung it at his direction. He smirked as he held the stick and punched his side. The stick wielder went down staggering for breath as three of them lunged at him. He grinned as he seem to disappear and reappear behind them and trip the third kid which made a chain reaction of them falling to the ground. He then picked their leader up with the collar of his shirt but he tried to punch him. He parried the blow with the back of his hand and punched his solar plexus

"I'm going to tell mommy about this"

"Oh sure, tell your mommy that you bullied her and a wolf appeared to save her from you" he rolled his eyes "But, IF you try to bully Ruby again" he writhed his lips and exposed his fangs "I'll kill you"

"We won't bully Ruby again" he began to sob "P-promise"

He snarled at him before letting go. The four ran away in fright and Ruby was hiding in a tree. He approached her carefully and Ruby looked at him. His face was calm and there was no hint of aggression. She approached slowly and suddenly took notice of his silver eyes

"Hey" he said. His voice was calm and gentle "You alright?"

"I-I'm alright" her voice quivering "T-thank you for saving me"

"Hey, everything's okay" he seem to smile at her "Want some ice cream with chocolate chips?"

She nodded and he led her to the local ice cream shop. He ordered something from the menu and paid for it. Ruby looked at her ice cream then to his coke float

"Thank you for the ice cream" she smiled at him "I'm Ruby Rose, what's your name?"

"I- uh" he took his coke float and played with the straw "I don't have a name"

She seem to frown at this and he noticed it as he took a sip

"But, you can call me whatever you want"

"Really?" this seem to excite her

"Yep" he drank on his coke float

"Okay~" she then looked at him "I'll call you Angel then"

Suddenly, the coke in his mouth unceremoniously went out of his mouth and he coughed. Ruby looked at him as he calmed himself

"You don't like it?"

"No, no" he pounded his chest "I was just surprised" he chuckled _'I was anything but an angel though'_

She jumped in happiness and he seem to smile. Then Ruby stopped and looked at him

"Uh, what's the matter?"

"You have silver eyes too" she grinned "Can I call you little brother?"

"Little brother? Why?"

"I always wanted to have a little brother" she pouted "Yang always teases me since she said that I was young and small"

"Well, it's fine" he smirked "Big sis"

Ruby squealed and hugged Angel to which he answered back with a chuckle. Upon entering 1st grade, Ruby made trips to the forest in which he would teach her advance lessons on studies or a little in combat. This continued until in 7th grade where Ruby needs to move away since Taiyang found a job as a teacher there

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything"

"You're welcome"

They were sitting on the edge of a cliff and looked beyond the horizon. Angel took a deep breath before looking at Ruby

"I know that you'll live in a faraway place from here"

"Aww, you ruined it" tears start to stream down her face "I was going to say that first"

"Says the girl who said that stalling is not good"

He chuckled and Ruby began to smile despite the tears that now ran freely on her face. He got a small piece of handkerchief and wiped her tears. He then gave it to her and said that she could keep it

"Why won't you come with us?"

"I'm sorry big sis, but I belong to the forest" he sighed "Unseen from their eyes"

"But why?"

"In time Ruby" he hugged her "In time. But for now, could you make a promise with me?"

"Huh? What promise?"

"Become the greatest huntress in Remnant and study hard okay?"

"Of course" she grinned "I'll be the best of the best and I will protect the innocents from evil"

"Studies?"

"Well… I could manage math" she looked at the side "Somehow" she muttered

"I heard that"

"Okay, I'll try"

The grin on her face seem to put a smile on him. They laugh for a few good moments before silence took over them. Angel took a few good breaths before he looked back at her

"I'll miss you"

Ruby looked back at him at saw that the fur near his eyes are wet. She sniffed a little and he gave her a small keychain. Ruby studied it and it was an elegant wolf shaped from a metal

"If you ever feel lonely, just remember that this little wolf will keep you company. Although try to make friends will you?"

"Thanks" she took something from the bag that she was carrying "Here"

Angel smiled at the red Beowolf plushy that she got him. He hugged it before looking at her

"Take care okay?"

"Ruby?! Ruby are you in there?" Yang's voice could be heard "We're going to be late for the flight"

She looked back at him only to see black rose petals floating at where he once was

"Coming!"

"What took you so long?"

"I just said goodbye to Angel" she said as she dashed to Yang

"Pfft… you were already in 7th grade and you still have your imaginary friend?"

"Yeah, yeah right" Ruby rolled her eyes

"Welp, since everything is already okay let's go"

Ruby took one more look at the forest. A small breeze made the trees rustle and she smiled a little

"Goodbye Angel, I'll never forget about you"

"Ruby! Let's go"

Ruby ran towards Yang. Once they are in the car, Ruby looked at the window. After a couple of minutes driving, the car suddenly jerked to the side and the car almost went down the cliff. She banged her head hard and was seeing stars

"Ruby?"

She looked at the front and despite the blurry images, she could see that a trunk which carries a gasoline was on fire

"Ruby!" the voice said "Ruby wake up!"

She was then jerked from her position with an invisible force. The last thing that she saw was Angel going down the cliff towards a car that was falling down

* * *

"RUBY!"

"Wha?"

She looked at her surroundings and saw Yang's face that had an expression of worriedness. Ruby then looked at the clock and groaned

"Yang? It's just 3 in the morning" she turned her back to Yang

"I know but Hachiko is missing from his designated room"

"WHA-!"

She suddenly sat up and Yang put her hand on Ruby's mouth. She looked at the monochrome duo and was glad that they are still asleep

"Shh! You'll wake them up"

She nodded and Yang removed her hand

"How are you sure that he is missing?"

"Let's talk about this outside" she chuckled "Don't want ice queen beheading me here for disturbing her beauty sleep"

She nodded and they quietly made their way outside. Yang led her towards the room where Hachiko was designated

"I peeked at the keyhole and saw nobody" Yang sighed "His shoes are also missing underneath his bed and I know that he should be here at 2 if he went out to run or something"

"Maybe he placed it somewhere else" Ruby crossed her arms "Wait, are you spying on him or something?"

"Hey, don't give me that look" Yang puts up her hands defensively "I asked him if he could help me with my studies"

"That explains the sudden rise of your scores on the tests and quizzes" Ruby gasped "You cheater" she playfully punched her arm

"Anyways, we need to open that door to be sure"

"But how?"

Yang answered her with a mischievous look. Ruby widened her eyes at this

"Oh no Yang, Don't give me that look" Yang smirked "If you're planning to punch his door or burn it down, I'm out"

"Well, that's the best thing that I could think of… Unless"

"Unless?"

"What are you two doing this early?!"

Ruby yelped and jumped in Yang's arms in surprise while Yang felt her heart leaped to her throat

"WEISS!" Yang wheezed as she tried to get her heartbeat to calm down "Don't. Do. That. Again you moron"

"Then what are you two doing at this ungodly hour?"

"We're just checking if wolfie is okay" she released Ruby "Something's not right"

"What's not right?"

The trio leaped out of their skins as Blake suddenly spoke up behind them. They managed to hold their shouts as Ruby leaped for the 2nd time in Yang's arms

"Darn it Blake! My heart's gonna pop out of my chest any minute now"

"Sorry"

"As I was saying, I didn't see his shoes underneath his bed or a 'I know you're out there' whenever I would peek at his keyhole"

"Why are you peeking at his keyhole?" Blake tilted her head

"Well, he helps me with my studies" Yang shrugged her shoulders "He knows how to explain it to me much more easily than our professors"

"Because you're not listening" Weiss rolled her eyes "Anyways, how are you going to check on him if you don't have a spare key?"

"Well" Ruby looked at her shoes "She almost destroyed the door"

"Yang you- ugh" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose

"I'll open it" Blake took two hairpins "Just to avoid any destruction here"

In a matter of seconds, Blake picked the lock and opened the door. They all went inside and Yang's eyes roamed around his room. Ruby checked his bed and saw no traces of anyone laying down on it. Blake looked at his clean desk, while Weiss looked at the side

"I was right"

Suddenly, the intercoms blared a loud trumpet sound which woke up all the students. Ruby then heard all of the students grumbling or some of them asked what was going on

"Good morning students" Doctor Oobleck's voice could be heard "I'm sorry to wake you up at this hour but please go to the school's quadrangle in your full combat attire and bring your weapons with you"

"That's odd" Weiss puts her hand on her chin "Something is up"

* * *

All of the students rush towards the school's lockers in their combat attire to fetch their weapons. Once all of them are there, Ozpin walked towards the raised platform and looked at all of them before speaking

"Thank you very much for coming" he raised his bifocals "Today, we will have an activity which will be held at the forest of Atlas. There seem to be a rise in the number of Grimm there and it will be the perfect place to conduct our special initiation"

There was a murmur among the students and as Glynda took the floor, they quieted down

"This special initiation will add a special member to your official team. They will be part of your team until the end of your time here at Beacon" Glynda looked at them "Teamwork, dedication, and Grimm deaths will be scored by our three judges; Mr. Peterport, Doctor Oobleck, and I. This competition will last for 2 hours once the first Grimm was slain. Also, only the top three teams will proceed to the next round. Now, please proceed to the airships and prepare yourselves"

All of the students rushed to the airships. Once they are all there, Team RWBY met Team JNPR and they sat near each other

"Do you think that the Grimm there are much stronger there?"

"I think" Weiss sighed "But we will encounter mostly Beowolves or Ursai"

"But don't worry, all we have to do is break their legs"

They all sweat dropped at Nora's enthusiasm while Ren just smiled

"Anyways, what do you think happened to Hachiko?" Yang tilted her head

"Why? What happened to our leg breaking buddy?" Nora reappeared in front of them

"Now that I think of it, did you see Carla?" Pyrrha glanced at them

"Carla who?"

"You know, the white rabbit Faunus who always gave Nora her maple syrup" Jaune looked at Ren

"Hmm… why does it seem that the late transferees are suddenly missing?" Weiss asked out loud which made them think about it more

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest of Atlas

"Proceeding to Plan C. How is it going on your position?" A man said to his scroll

"The Alphas are successfully killed over"

"Good. Return to original position and wait for the signal"

"Roger that"

The man puts his scroll away. He adorned white ninja garbs that blended well on the surrounding snow. He looked at his companions and they had cages with them that contained small Nevermores

"Once our target reaches the designated area, release them so our allies will move to the capture positions"

They nodded and they await for the targeted airship. The man looked at the four circular bombs attached to his waist before moving to position

' _You won't get away this time'_ he smirked _'Wolf'_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, Alpha here :3 I'm really sorry if I haven't updated for a long while T^T the reason for this is because my laptop decided to give up on me and leave me for good**

 **Nagi: R.I.P laptop. You will be missed by my gamer sister**

 **Anyways... I also just received an Android phone and was soo happy that I could finally update the story ^_^**

 **Also, I may or may not have the chance to update this chapter constantly since the road construction in our area took a huge toll in our family business that we cannot load our pocket Wi-Fi... But, I'll try to save some money to update stories**

 **Anyways, thank you soo much to those who read this story ^_^ enjoy**

 **Alpha and Nagi out**

* * *

Hachiko tried to calm himself but his instincts wouldn't let him. Alpha was also restless and was growling in his mind. They didn't trust Bart and made a mental note to watch his every move

 _'I wonder how Ruby and the others are doing'_

He sighed and opened his eyes, focusing on the fire of the candle

* * *

The airships landed on an open field on the forest of Atlas. They could feel the drop in temperature once the automated door opened and everyone immediately went outside. Once they scanned the area, they broke into a run and Ruby was the first one to slice a Beowolf. Everyone headed for the nest and killed a Grimm or two but most of the teams left their injured teammates in their haste to bring down as many Grimm as possible

"ALPHA!"

Team RWBY looked towards the source of the noise and their jaws dropped. It was a 9ft Alpha Beowolf and from the looks of it, it wanted them dead

"Yang, hit its eyes. Blake and Weiss, attack on a distance. I will try to help them out of here"

They nodded and proceeded to do as instructed. Ruby broke into a run and used her semblance to reach them quickly. Once she reached them, the Alpha noticed her and took a swipe at her direction

"Oh no you don't"

Yang fired her gauntlets twice which hit the mask and the paw of the Beowolf. Angered, it left Ruby to go to Yang. Ruby took this opportunity to help them escape

"Go as far as possible from here, Hurry!"

When she was sure that they got far, Ruby looked at the Beowolf before them. She swiped its leg as she regrouped with her teammates

"This will be a tough one"

"It will be okay… I hope" Weiss looked at her dust chamber

The Beowolf roared at them. Ruby reloaded her weapon and looked at her teammates

"Freezerburn!"

Weiss nodded and puts a special glyph on her place. Yang jumped and punched it hard. A wall of ice surrounded them to prevent other Grimm from joining the fray and a smokescreen rose from it obscuring its vision

"Ladybug!"

Blake and Ruby appeared from the smokescreen and began slashing at its legs in prefect sync that some of its bone armor became detached from its body. It punched the ground hard enough to make a crater and to make some cracks on the wall of ice but Ruby and Blake were already airborne. Ruby fired a round while Blake used a shadow clone to propel themselves towards it and used the momentum to do damage to its mask. It roared and they smirked

"Monochrome!"

The Beowolf regained its composure as Weiss froze its legs in place. Blake jumped and slashed on its back. Chips of the armor flew in the air and it roared as it slashed at Blake. Blake blocked it and Weiss summoned multiple glyphs in which she used to slash it at multiple directions in the blink of an eye. Although, once she finished, the Beowolf took one of the chipped bones and threw it at her

"Weiss!"

As Weiss flew, she summoned a glyph that had gears on it. Blake's body glowed and she sliced at the Beowolf using arcs of energy on her attack

"Weiss, Weiss, can you hear me?" Ruby helped her "You're bleeding!"

"I'm okay you dunce" she lied even though she's seeing stars "We need to put it down"

Ruby looked at the disoriented Beowolf and an idea formed as she saw the mask that now had a huge crack

"Bumblebee!"

Yang took one look at them before running towards Blake. Her eyes became red and Blake throws her gun, to which Yang caught with a smirk

"Now!"

Yang flew with a battle cry and punched its face. The Beowolf roared as its head flew from its body because of the intensity of Yang's punch. Its body went down towards the wall and the wall was destroyed because of its weight

"Whooohooo! WE DID IT!"

"Hey, keep your voice down will you?"

"Uh, Weiss, are you okay?" Yang now looked at her with concerned eyes "You looked whiter than white"

Weiss looked at them before her knees collapsed. Luckily, Ruby was there to help her

"Weiss!"

"Leave you dunce. You need to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"If you think scores matter, well you're wrong" Ruby lifted her in bridal style "Even if we get the lowest scores on Grimm slaying, I won't let my teammate and friend behind"

Weiss nodded. She smiled at her teammates who smiled back

"Anyways, let's go back. We'll cover you" Yang gave a thumbs up

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Didn't you told me that all of the Alphas are dead? Then tell me" he grabbed a soldier by the collar "WHY IS THERE AN ALPHA ON THE FIELD?!"

"S-s-sir, it must have escaped detection"

"News just came in" a woman that had a white fang attire went near them "The Alpha was slayed by a team of kids"

"I see" he dropped the man he was holding who hid behind his comrade "Good, good. Now we only got an hour or so before we begin our movements. For now, check your gears, your weapons, or any other things you need to check and await for the target to move into our trap"

"Yes sir"

"And please do it precisely next time or you won't be soo lucky"

* * *

When Team RWBY reached the bullhead, a medical team greeted them and Ruby placed Weiss on the stretcher

"Just sit tight okay? If you are healed and ready for combat, you can join us in round two"

"But do you think we could reach round two? I mean-"

"Aww… just have faith in us will you ice queen" Yang winked

"Fine"

Team RBY went back to the field. Weiss could only pray for their safety as she was escorted inside the bullhead

* * *

' _Alpha… could you tell me, why do you despise the scent of gloreilla?'_

' _ **I can't tell you that… it, well…'**_ Hachiko seem to raise an eyebrow at this _**'It's hard to explain okay'**_

He sighed before opening his eyes. He's been meditating for a couple of hours with Carla and he couldn't just shake of the feeling of anxiousness or the confusion because Alpha doesn't like Bart

"Hey, you okay?" Carla looked at him "You kinda looked troubled"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Anyways, I didn't see you in any of our classes… how come?"

"I just got a scholarship from Ozpin" she took one of her ear "He asked me if I want to study… and I said yes" she rubbed it shyly

"Hmm I see" he gave her a warm smile "It seems that Ozpin sees a potential in you"

Before Carla could say anything, Glynda entered the room and motioned for them to follow her

"Aren't you one of the judges on the event?" Bart asked casually

"Why yes. But how did you know I was one of them?"

"I uh… I was informed by my friend" he showed her his scroll "I want him to be safe and want to know what are they doing" he smiled "He always lets me know what is happening"

"If that's the case, please follow me" Glynda looked at him suspiciously as he pocket his scroll "The time is almost near but don't tell him that we are going to Atlas"

"Sure"

They followed her but Hachiko sensed his movements and noticed something odd. He suddenly whirled and raised his arm. Bart was surprised and Glynda noticed that the screen showed that he was texting someone

"And when I say don't tell him" Glynda glared at him "I'm serious"

She confiscated the scroll while Carla looked at him disapprovingly and nodded at Hachiko. Bart just chuckled and puts his hands behind his head.

"Party popper"

Hachiko ignored him and quietly walked behind them

* * *

After a few minutes, all of the students gathered at the open field. A hologram appeared showing the results

"After the computation of scores, the top three teams to advance the next round are Team RWBY, JNPR, and WCKD. Congratulations"

"What? We advanced?" Yang had her mouth agape

"I told you we're going to make it!" Ruby cheered "BANZAII!"

Blake smiled at Ruby and decided to join them in their victory cry. Cardin suddenly yelled from the crowd

"THAT IS NOT FAIR!"

All of them looked at his direction. And they can see how red with anger his face is

"I killed most of the Grimm yet my team was down below?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

Suddenly, Ozpin's face replaced the scores. His eyes had a disapproving expression although his face is passive

"The answer is simple Mr. Winchester" he took a sip from his coffee "As you killed most of the Grimm, you left your teammates battered and beaten and if it weren't for team JNPR and team RWBY, they would find themselves in the fangs of Grimm" he took a sip from his coffee "Slayed Grimm was one of the lowest scores in the criteria. Teamwork and the actions of the leader was the highest"

Cardin was stuck there, dumbfounded at the words that seem to slap him

"The teams who advanced, please proceed to the bullhead that had tents set outside. The others will be returning to the academy to rest the day off"

The students cheered and congratulate the teams that won. Team JNPR and RWBY went together towards the tent where Weiss was resting. They congratulate each other before they went towards their designated tents

"Hey"

"Weiss, how are you feeling?" Yang took a seat near her

"I'm feeling better. Did we made it to round 2?"

Ruby gave her a grin while Yang gave her a thumbs up. Blake nodded and sat on a chair

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Anyways, a staff informed me that we are given two hours of rest so we need to make it count"

"Sure"

They told Weiss on what happened on the match. She nodded but voiced her disapproval when Blake told her how reckless the sisters are

"But we managed to kill many" Yang scratched the back of her head

"Enough to make us advance" Weiss smiled "Even though both of you needed a lecture on your recklessness, I'm going to let this slide"

"Hey, Blakey was in here too"

Blake glared at Yang which earned a nervous chuckle from her. Ruby and Weiss giggled at this

"Uh… please don't kill me" Yang held up her hands defensively "Truce?"

Yang gave Blake a can of milk to which she accepted. Yang then remembered Hachiko's words and looked at Ruby

"Hey, Ruby" Yang tilted her head "Are you wearing mom's necklace?"

"Yep, it's under this turtleneck" she held it "Why?"

"Somebody just told me that you need to wear it at all times"

"Oh… okay"

She got puzzled looks from her team in which she ignored. She just hoped that everything will be okay.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest of Atlas…

"Follow the map and stay in the appointed domes. I'll just go back and inform everyone that you are all ready for the next stage"

"W-what's the next stage?" Carla nervously looked around

"You will engage combat with a team" Glynda then held out visors to each of them "You need to wear them once you reached the appointed location"

"May I ask" Bart looked at the visor given to him "What are these for?"

"Since you are going against a team, it would help you against them. The function, however, will reveal itself upon you use it"

Hachiko nodded and looked at his map. He noticed that he was at the 3rd open field and that there are two open fields not far from him. When he analyzed it, the open fields seem to form a huge triangle

"I see. We'll proceed as instructed"

Glynda nodded before leaving them. Carla is visibly shaking and Hachiko removed his cloak

"Thank you"

"You're shaking from the cold weather and nervousness" he chuckled "Just calm yourself down and everything's going to be okay" he looked at Bart "How you holding up?"

"Great, great" he looked around "A little excited but cautious too"

They began their way towards the designated area on their map. As they reached the first two open fields, Hachiko bid them goodbye and wished them luck. He sniffed the air and chuckled. He continued the way towards the 3rd open field and went inside the dome before taking a deep breath

"I know you're out there" he took his defensive stance "Come out and face me"

Men in white fang uniform went out from behind tall bushes while men clad in black uniform either jumped or appeared from the trees into the dome

"You seem to be in a disadvantage here, Wolf"

Hachiko snorted. It may be true that he was outnumbered and weaponless (he left his weapon since his instincts is screaming at him to leave it), but they underestimated his strength and experience in battle

"Hachiko Nonomura" Bart emerged from the soldiers "Great skills you got here. Although you became quite a specimen in the old days"

"If you're going to lecture me about ancient history, save it"

"I'm quite surprised" a huge man, their leader, stepped forward beside Bart "Why didn't it surprised you that Bart is a traitor"

" **A wolf's instinct can feel foe or friend"** Alpha said through his lips **"You may fool them, but not me"**

"So this is what they're talking about" he grinned "A man with two souls, past and present, in one body. I wonder what my King will do to control you?"

"Your King will not succed if he's that confident" he said in amusment but never lowered his guard "No one can control me to do their evil doings"

 **"You all are gonna fight or what?"** Alpha took over his mouth and scoffed **"Honestly, you're not gonna capture us if you keep nagging worse than a woman"**

"If you wish"

The man smiled and it somehow irritated them both. Hachiko threw the visor, channeling some aura into it, and it exploded when it came in contact on the first thug. Sounds of explosion could be heard from afar and his scroll chimed

"Hello?"

He did a foot sweep followed by a roundhouse. A man was about to swing his sword at his direction when Hachiko caught his arm and threw him to the ground

"Mr. Nonomura, we heard explosion at your direction" Glynda's voice could be heard through his wireless earphone "Is everything alright?"

He punched a one of the white fang soldier and ducked dodged incoming blade of the other thug. He bended his back, seeing his reflection on the blade before twisting his body to kick one in the stomach before sweeping the other. He then kicked out his foot upward before rolling away.

"Sorry Miss Glynda" he ducked at the throwing knife going for his head "Got a couple of party crashers here but don't worry, I'll manage"

One lunged with a shock baton over his head. The electric sparks are reflected from the man's eyes and swung it down. Hachiko avoided the downward strike and caught his arm when he tried to swing it to his side. Hachiko then twisted his arm to his back, dropping the baton before kicking him back to them

"You fools! Do I have to do everything by myself?!"

He smiled as the leader took a step forward along with Bart

"You're finished Wolf!"

Bart said as he took his stance. He had his whole body still, his feet spread at shoulder length, and his hands formed fists. He hand his right fist forward while the other near his waist. Hachiko chuckled as he took on a horse stance, his right arm was near his forehead while left was in front of him. His feral smirk seem to tease him to attack first

"Okay Wolf, you are soo done!"

Hachiko seem to roll his eyes behind the blindfold as Bart rushed, intending to end this quickly


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey :3 how's it going guys? Yup, still alive out here... Although I have lost my inspiration for a while, I'm back and ready to finish this story :3 I really want to thank all of you who read this... You guys are awesome**

 **-Alpha out**

* * *

They glared as they began to circle each other, analyzing each of their movements to strike at any weak point exposed for their advantage. The leader just watched, confident that his underling would somehow subdue the wolf in front of them. He had a back up plan but it would be too risky for them. If it comes to that, he had no other choice but to call backup and fight for their lives or face his master's wrath

"Make it quick, Bart"

He exhaled before taking off like a bullet. He attempted to strike Hachiko with a forward punch to his solar plexus but was quickly parried and answered back with his own punch. Bart sensed this and moved back, smirking as he avoided the blow, before using the balls of his feet to spring back to his opponent. He punched with his left fist and Hachiko used this opportunity to duck before springing upwards capturing him in a headlock. They both dropped to the snowy ground and Bart attempted to get out of the lock, only for Hachiko to tighten the hold on his neck

"You're much better than I thought"

He smirked as he moved his arm forward, releasing a combat knife hidden inside his sleeve the whole time. He tried to stab Hachiko on the side but he avoided it, placing both of his feet on his back and kicking into it, sending them away from eaxh other

"Not bad" The leader chuckled

"Why do I sense overconfidence on those words?" Hachiko puts a hand on his chin in deep thought "As if that he could defeat me?" He smirked "Do you actually believe that?"

 **'I think you should finish our prey'** Alpha said in his mind ' **Unless you want other people to join the fray and take out your kill'**

"Fine" Hachiko said as he took a deep breath "I'm done playing anyways"

He neared a fallen thug and took his shock batton before relaxing his stance

* * *

Meanwhile, four figures are seen walking aimlessly in the forest of Atlas. Their leader (moving ahead of them) grumbles angrily. His teammates looked at him with worried glances as they followed him

"I couldn't believe them" Cardin muttered "I ain't gonna lose to those sons of a bitches"

He continued murmuring as he took out his scroll. Dove saw through the transparent screen the name Kuma Cinder and hus eyes widened

"What the fuck are you doing Cardin?!"

"I'm calling pest control" he said, unfazed by Dove's outburst "Besides, why are you fired up hmm?"

"You already know what they can do and what they will do" Dove frowned

"What are you guys talking about?" Sky tilted his head

"HE'S CALLING THE FUCKING KUMA!" he shouted

Sky and Russel looked at him with wide eyes. They looked at Cardin with shocked expressions

"You know what will happen if you do that! Ozpin's gonna flip and will punish us severely!"

"That or the Kuma will get to kill you first"

"He won't know, will he?" Cardin smirked

"Okay fine" Dove frowned "Bullying with you is one thing but this? I don't want to be a murderer Cardin"

"What do you mean by that?" Cardin seethed

"It means that we only bully with you since you are our leader but did you know that we are cringing inside?" Sky and Russel nodded "See? You didn't know that because you didn't care. Now, you're on your own"

Dove walked away followed by Sky and Russel. He dropped his phone in surprise before bringing out his mace. His face contorted in anger as he focused his gaze on them

"Fine, do what you want" he smiled evily "But if you think that I'll just let you walk away in one piece, then you're all wrong"

Sky turned to the side only to see a grey blur before Cardin's mace connected with his face

* * *

"Professor Ozpin wants us at the center of the field, near a white bullhead" Blake said as she entered the tent

They nodded at her after checking their weapons and heading out

"Ruby, don't worry" Yang smiled " Everything's going to be just fine"

"Yeah, thanks"

They went to the center of the field and their jaws dropped at the sight. A Boeing C-17 Globemaster III complete with mounted multiple turrets is in the center field. In front of it was a raised platform and a huge lcd touchscreen tv with Ozpin and Glynda standing next to it. The screen shows a rotating image of Beacon

"Are the teams present?"

Team JNPR and WCKD joined Team RWBY near the raised platform. Glynda nodded and waved at the screen. The Beacon emblem was replaced by three emblems scattered on a map

"As you can see on the screen, there are three emblems and you will pick one of them which will then send a map on the leader's scroll towards your final opponent" Ozpin said as he took a sip on his cup "However, I should warn you that they will fight you all their might and might fight you akin to a predator hunting it's pray"

They all visibly gulped at this except for Team WCKD. Ozpin turned to the direction of Team RWBY

"Ruby Rose, step forward" Ruby did as told "Pick an emblem to your liking and wait for our signal"

Ruby looked at the three emblems before looking back at her teammates, who nodded in encouragement. She touched the Wolf emblem which let out a dragon-like roar, startling the three teams. JNPR picked the Rabbit emblem that emited a gun-like sound while WCKD choose the bear which let out a slashing sound

"The map will be either displayed as a whole map or an arrow pointing towards your goal. When you have subdued your opponents, you can go back here or help your fellow classmates wjo are struggling" he looked at each of them "I wish all of you good luck"

Glynda raised her crop in the air, sending fireworks from it

"Let the hunt, begin"

* * *

Hachiko dodged a swipe to the head and swung the batton to Bart's head, which connected, before they jumped back a little. Bart growled irritatingly at him and removed the visors. He threw it to the ground while glaring at him

"The visors supposed to be predicting your moves" he sneered at it "Stupid piece of shit"

"Oh now you're crying" he laughed "I think you'll end up crying like a baby after this!"

Suddenly, Hachiko ran forward activating the speed semblance with black rose petals on his wake. Bart tried to hit him halfway only for his body to be twisted in the air and land hard on the ground with a hard thud. Once his back hit the ground, Hachiko jumped on his stomach before his fist connected with the bridge of his nose

"YOU SON OF A-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Hachiko punched him to the side where his floating ribs are. The second punch to the location of his liver had him staggering for breath. Finding strength, he tried to roll to his side but Hachiko wouldn't let him. Soon, they rolled all over the snow in a tangle of limbs before Hachiko ended up on his back and pounded his head on the ground

"Uhh..."

When Hachiko was sure that he lost unconsciousness, he hoped off of him but was startled when a bomb was thrown in his direction. He took his stance, ready to deflect the bomb, only to find his muscles frozen as the scent hit his nostrils

"I'm soo disappointed Bart" the leader shook his head side to side "Call team Bravo for backup. Tell them that plan B was initiated"

The other thug nodded. Hachiko dropped to one knee as a burning sensation came to his chest at the scent of gloriella hit him, released by the smoke bomb. He could feel nothing but great rage and insane bloodlust as reason seem to slip from his mind. His vision turned black but he can hear noises. Curiously, he raised his head up and the snowy forest was replaced by a ballroom hall with multiple people and faunus dressed in what he recognized extravagant clothing found in medieval times

"To peace and prosperity"

He looked at the owner of the voice and found a handsome young man with what seem like a prince crown on his head. His blood red eyes twinkled in happiness as he raised his golden goblet. All of them raised their glasses in happiness before drinking in unison

"Prince! RU-"

Everyone looked in horror as a sword pierced through the guard's chest. Panic seized the crowd as the whole area was covered in smoke. Everyone dropped to the floor paralyzed as men in black clothing and masks covering their faces burst through the room. The Prince tried to resist the effects of the drug but he too succumbed to its effect. The men that entered beagn slaughtering all the people inside. He could only growl as a man wearing an extravagant suit with a goat mask covering his face neared him. He laughed evily as he kneeled removing his mask revealing a beautiful face with golden hair and soulless blue eyes

"I love the face that you are making now, my dear Prince" he laughed, his deep voice rang through the ballroom hall "Now watch as I erase you and your bloodline from history, starting with her"

He grabbed a woman by the hair and began slitting her neck. Suddenly, the floor underneath Hachiko gave away, swallowing him into a dark abyss with the voice of the Prince echoing in his head

"NO!"

He blinked and the darkness was replaced by the faces of the dead. All of them chanting or shouting something at him

 **"Kill them"**

 **"Slay them"**

 **"Make them suffer"**

He clutched his head as he attempted to block them out

 **"KILL THEM!"**

"No" Hachiko whispered

 **"Erase their existence! WIPE THEM ALL!"**

"No, please stop"

 **"All humans should be erased"**

 **"KILL KILL KILL!"**

Suddenly, the world became black and was replaced by two humongous yellow eyes bigger than his full height. It portrayed nothing but hatred, grief, bloodlust, and negative emotions in the form of a black liquid seized him. Before he was swallowed by it, he heard the monstrous voice talking in great thrill for blood

 **"NAHKRIIN SARAAN"**


End file.
